Doctor 12
by Digifan316
Summary: Thanks to Akane, there's a new Doctor on the horizon. But thanks to a weakness in the dimensional walls, The Doctor's greatest foes will change the world.
1. The Half Doctor

It happened again. He got into an argument with her and the next thing he knew, he was in LEO. Last time, he wound up just a few miles outside of the school, and the time before that he had to take the train to get back. So, where he lands it's a wonder. To add on that he's a girl at the moment, he hopes he doesn't land where there's some pervert that drools over school girls.

Going on at the same time, in the time stream, a man with short brown hair, who wished it was ginger once, was trying to land before he wound up dead yet again. It wasn't that he needed to land, he's died in the time stream before, but his ship was damaged and he needed to repair it and the last time this happened, it was several hours before he woke up, so he'd rather have it on tera-ferma broken than in the time stream broken. He would like to have time to wonder how he got to this point, but priorities and all prevent him from doing so. Just as soon as he pushed the last button, he lands and opens the doors…

WHAM

…only to collide with a flying red head and fall to the floor of his ship.

Five minutes later, a figure awoke feeling strange… shaking it off, the figure opens the doors and sees that its night and where the figure was, a fountain, was empty. The figure took its time to get its bearings, then looked at its reflection via the water and saw… a red headed woman, appeared to be in her late 20's/early 30's, hair in a medium pig tail, and that she was in a man's shirt, tie, and brown suit. After giving her new, yet at the same time familiar, orbs a squeeze, she had only one thing to say, in an accent that was a mixture of British and Japanese, and literally of two minds…

"It's different… yet the hair's nice."

* * *

(Theme music, Visuals)

Nabiki Tendo…

Akane Tendo…

Doctor Who.

"The Half-Doctor"  
By Digifan316

* * *

Two years. For two years, Ranma Saotome had been declared "Dead." Nodoka and Genma refused to call him as such, for they refuse to believe their boy ran away, especially since Akane admitted to sending him as, in her own words, "As far as the Sea of Japan." Plus, after seeing the mess that his life was, some of his friends and family assumed that he went to clear his head and since its Ranma, let's just say they figured Rome wasn't built in a day.

Thanks to all the pictures and bets, Nabiki was able to invest and keep her family afloat and get into college. This is her second year, Akane her first and both of them have the same class coming up.

"Akane! Nabiki!" They heard a voice yell while heading to their classes. It was the one time rival Xian Pu greeting them. With Ranma gone, the Amazons gave up clam at the "persuasion" of Nodoka. It hurt the champion of the tribe, but over time she started to get over it and became good friends with Akane and her family. Plus, over the last couple of years, her Japanese has improved vastly. "Glad I ran into you guys, I don't suppose you're taking the same class I am?"

"Advanced English?" Nabiki asked.

"Yep. We're supposed to get a new professor this year, new to everybody."

"Whoever he is, I hope he's ready for 3 of the NWC." Akane said with a chuckle. A year ago, you would have been lucky to get a smile out of her. Ranma vanishing was hard on the woman, it got to the point where she promised the first chance she got, she would tell Ranma those three words. For months, she was in her room, depressed, and mopping, until Ryoga talked to her and convinced her there was more to life out there and Ranma wouldn't want her to be depressed and moping. That was enough for her to try and now she's here, with her sister Nabiki, and a friend going to their class.

It was a typical college class room. Everybody was relaxed, talking to their friends, catching up on people they haven't seen since the end of the spring semester, getting to know some new exchange students and freshmen. However, that all stopped once the new teacher walked into the room. He looked to be in his late twenties/early thirties, his face was Japanese. The way the man kept himself however, his stance, his posture said that he was a man beyond his years. After putting his suitcase on his desk, he looked at Akane and Nabiki and the two Tendos thought there was something strange about him… and that pig tail looked familiar.

"Good morning class," the teacher said, "are we sitting comfortably?"

* * *

Meanwhile, at Kuno's manor, the young would be samurai met with Japanese officials, hence why he was not at class at the moment.

"And you're positive these will improve our army? The US is counting on us to help win the war on terror Mr. Kuno."

"I know, but fear not, with our tech at your disposal, we shall come out on top." The young man said with an air of arrogance. Just then, Kodachi joined them, holding a tea kettle of freshly made tea for when the men ran out.

"Are you sure your scientists were able to adapt? And what about the face alter--"

"My dear General," Kodachi interjected, "If we were afraid of them, what about the enemy?"

"That's a good point, but--"

"Sir, trust me, the House of Kuno will give Japan the army it deserves." Accepting this answer, the men put down their tea, bow, and leave. Once they were out of ear shot and left the building, Kuno and Kodachi looked at each other.

"'The army it deserves' indeed brother dear." Kodachi said with a smile.

"Too long we've be at the becoming of other countries," Kuno said with some anger, "but thanks to the general and his volunteers, Japan will be the power it once was and WE'LL be in power."

"Just like the Kunos should." Kodachi said as she and her brother were eyeing each other, and looked over the plans for their soldiers.

* * *

Back on campus, and after class, the new teacher was getting to know the staff better, who intern were talking to him about the teacher he replaced.

"Just the dangest thing, said she won last night's million yen jackpot, but she never even entered."

"Huh, just fascinating." The pig tailed teacher said with a smirk while thinking _'New personality, old tricks.'_ "So, what's this I've been hearing about military testing?"

"Ah yes," the staff member said while taking off his glasses and pinching his nose, feeling a migraine coming. "The Kunos got a huge military contract and decided to demonstrate their newest weapons on campus as a part of the International Student Fair the government set up to celebrate Tokyo's exchange students. It's being done, in their words, to show 'The might of Japan to the world.'" The man then sighed and wish the coffee he had was something stronger. "Don't get me wrong, I'm as prideful of my country as the next Japanese person, but those two Kunos… there's something about them…"

'_Tell me about it.' _The pig-tailed man thought. "And how long until the ceremony?"

"Sometime this week, tomorrow night as a matter of fact."

"I take it you're not going to be there by choice?"

"Attendance is mandatory mister… I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Hmm? Oh, I'm sorry I'm--"

"Gonna have to talk to one of your students for a moment." The pig tailed man heard behind him and saw Nabiki looking smug and triumphant as usual. How'd he miss that.

"Oh, and what can I do for you Miss. Tendo?" The man said with a smile, and an accent Nabiki recognized right off the bat.

"From London I take it?"

"Oh, I'm from here and there. I get around really." The man said dodging the issue, a ploy Nabiki can work around, and the man knew it.

"Uh-uh. And in all your travels, I don't suppose you encountered any martial artists?"

"Oh, aren't you the inquisitive one? Let's just say I met one and he's been a part of me since." The man said with some joy in his voice.

"I figured as much," the brown haired woman said. "After all, you have the same pig-tail he did, Mister…?"

"Oh, just call me The Doctor."

"Doctor…?"

"Just The Doctor." The man said with pride and causing something that he rarely seen in Nabiki, if at all, a look of confusion.

"Ok… but what's yo--" But before the Tendo girl could finish, her cell phone rang and she saw it was her sister. "Sorry, but I have to take this, good luck to you this semester." Nabiki said as she answered her phone and left.

"And to you Miss. Nabiki Tendo, good on ya." The man said with joy in his voice and a smile.

* * *

Later that night, outside the school's record keeping hall, two women were going over why they were there in the first place.

"Admit it Akane, you wanna know why this guy seems familiar too."

"Well, yeah Nabiki but…"

"And I tried hacking in but when I got to his file, I wound up with a computer virus I've never seen before, so this is the only way."

"But, what if we get caught?" Nabiki then showed the nervous girl the keys to the building. "Do I wanna know how?" She said with a dead pan look to match.

"Let's just say there's some of the old Furikan me left over." Nabiki smirked as she opened the door. "Ok, I think the hall of records is this way."

"You don't know?"

"Never had to come down here in person." Nabiki said as a matter of factually. Without a map, the hall went from being a mere building to a labyrinth of twists and turns, stairs and floors, doors and windows. Several rooms and not a one was the record hall, so they thought it would be downstairs.

"Are you sure about this?" A tired Akane asked.

"We tried all the doors on this floor already, so let's try downstairs and work our way up." Nabiki said out of frustration. They headed downstairs and opened the first door they saw and found something that didn't belong, namely a blue police box in the middle of the room.

"Wh…what… is…?" Akane said a little shocked. "What's this blue box doing here?"

"I don't know, maybe it's a prop or something." Nabiki said with her usual tone, trying not to be as shocked as Akane, but even she was wondering why something from Brittan was in a Japanese building, let alone something from the 60's.

"Hey! That's my ship you're referring to!" The two heard a British voice say. They knew that voice since he was the one that taught them earlier in the day, but when they turned around they saw something, something that made them realize why he's so familiar. The way he was standing, the air of self confidence, and that smirk…

"Hello Akane, Nabiki. It's been a long time, and yet this is also the first time we've fully met. Well, for you Akane, Nabiki got to know me a bit more in the teacher's lounge."

"YOU PERVERT!" Akane yelled out of habit and was about to mallet the man… only to have him grab the mallet and her wrist, but in a restraining manor, not a hurtful one.

"You know, you should really wait before you wallop somebody. That's how your fiancée got into this mess in the first place." The man said as he let go after reminding Akane of a certain event.

"Wait… what do you…?" Nabiki asked, not being able to hide the confusion she was feeling. Normally, she's good at hiding the confusion and shock she feels with some of the events that go on in her life, but even this seems weird. "Aren't you Ranma?" The man then turned to her with a smile.

"Not exactly." The man said as he opened the door to the box. "For all purposes, please call me The Doctor, even though I'm not entirely him ether." The man walked in and Nabiki and Akane were wondering where he could go in such a small box… until they got a peak on the inside and when The Doctor saw their faces, he couldn't help but smile.

"That's how everybody looks when they see this thing. I'll admit, if it wasn't for what happened, Ranma probably would've given that same look but by that token, The Doctor would've been amazed at his skills and curse." The man started fiddling with various levers and buttons until the machine made a whooshing sound.

"What are you doing?" Akane asked.

"Taking you girls home." The man said with a happy tone of voice. "I'll tell you all about me when we get there, but for the time being I don't think it'd be good to tell the cops you were in the record hall searching for little ol' me."

"And just who are you exactly?" Nabiki said, having enough but hiding the anger with her ice queen persona. "You say you're Ranma, but you're not. You say you're a doctor--"

"The Doctor, I'm not A doctor, I'm The Doctor. Just that."

"Fine, you say you're THE Doctor, but then say you're not, so who exactly are you?" Nabiki said as her persona was showing cracks as she was starting to loose patients.

"I'm the best of both worlds and the worst of two men." The Doctor said with a smile, knowing it gets under Nabiki's skin. He then snapped his fingers and turned into a redheaded woman, with the same style. "Or whenever I feel like it, I'm the best of him and the best of her." The woman snapped her fingers and turned back to normal and smiled at the jaw dropped expressions of both women. "Look at that, I shocked the ice queen! How many people can say that?" Then the machine turned quiet, signaling The Doctor they were at the Tendo Dojo. "We're here!"

"Wait, what do you mean we--" Nabiki couldn't finish because she was shocked that they went from the university to their home in a blue police box. Akane wondered what was going on and saw the same thing and was in shock.

"Wh--what--" Akane couldn't finish that thought because she got interrupted by The Doctor.

"Haven't you two figured it out yet?" The man said with a smile and a bit of joy to his voice. Finally, it dawned on Nabiki.

"You… you're only half of Ranma, aren't you?"

"DING! We have a winner!" Ranma said with even more joy in his voice.

"But… how is that possible?" Nabiki asked.

"'Half of Ranma?' What are you talking about sis?" Akane asked, wondering if she could take anymore.

"Well, thanks to you, Ranma Saotomae and a Time Lord called 'The Doctor' collided in the middle of regeneration and here I am a brand spanking new persona with all the memories of both. The skills of Ranma and the intelligence of The Doctor with the ability to switch genders at will all rolled into one."

"But… but…" Akane said ready to faint.

"I'll explain all of this and why I've been gone for two years after a bite to eat with your folks. By the way, Genma still live with you?"

"No," Nabiki said while regaining her composure in all of this and ready to catch Akane if she's going to faint. "Once Ranma was declared dead, the panda moved back with Nodoka so they could comfort each other."

"Good, I wanna save my visit with him for last. In the meantime however, I'm ready for a midnight snack." The man said with his stomach growling.

"Same ol' Ranma." Akane said with a giggle.

"Actually, until we're separated, can you guys just call me The Doctor?" The Doctor said with a smile.

* * *

NEXT TIME…

Nabiki: Its some tech Kuno found a couple of years ago and his country landed the contract for it.

(Metal hitting concrete in a marching motion can be heard)

Kuno: And thus I show you all the true strength of Japan!

(The metal sound gets louder and louder)

The Doctor: Nononono!

(Louder… and louder…)

The Doctor: I've seen them before! To be more accurate, my Doctor side has!

??: Delete. Delete. Delete.

* * *

I don't own Ranma or Doctor Who. Ranma TM Takahashi, Kitty, Viz Media, all rights reserved. Doctor Who TM the British Broadcasting Company, all rights reserved.


	2. The Kuno Dynasty

"MASTER KUNO!" Sasuke yelled looking for Tatewati Kuno. The lifelong ninja servant of the Kuno household found something amiss in the young master's plans for Japan's Self Defense Force and army. Normally, he'd be at the manor but this project is brainchild of both Tatewati Kuno and Kodachi Kuno, so they were currently at their company

"Yes Sasuke?" Kuno said while looking over the latest schematics of the weapons with Kodachi.

"I found something in the plans for your project sir," Sasuke said with some concern showing Kuno the plans. The two siblings sighed as Kuno then put his hand around the back of Sasuke.

"Sasuke, how long have you served my family?" The would be samurai said with a neutral voice.

"Since before you were born, but--"

"How would you like to serve a greater purpose?" Kodachi interjected. The ninja might be a servant of the family, but even he had scruples.

"That wasn't a mistake, was it?" The ninja said about to get into a fight position. Kuno then sighed and smiled.

"Oh well, you would've made a fine warrior." Kuno said as Sasuke heard the marching sound of metal hitting the floor. The ninja looked behind him and saw a metallic man and reacted with a kick that only broke his foot, but that was the least of his problems. The metal man looked at him, put his hand on the ninja's shoulder, and…

ZAP

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

…Sasuke was no more.

"Delete. Delete. Delete."

* * *

(Theme music, but instead of the usual visuals, when the TARDIS stops, its right over Nerima and resumes its traveling)

Nabiki Tendo.

Akane Tendo.

Doctor Who.

"The Kuno Dynasty."  
By Digifan316

* * *

"Two years!?" Soun wailed and believe it or not, The Doctor, more likely his Ranma half, missed that. He missed everything from Akane's mallets to Kasumi's cooking and while getting walloped doesn't sound like a joyous occasion, half of this man has been cut off by people he called his family.

"Quite right," The Doctor said while eating like Ranma. The mind maybe different, even from the two merged men, but all one has to do is see how he packs away the rice and Ranma is still there somewhere…

"Oop, sorry, old habits you know."

…but so's The Doctor as he slows down and starts eating with manners.

"So, just who exactly are you?" Kasumi asked with concern. Not only did Ranma say he was one of two people, but he appeared slightly older than somebody who's been gone for two years.

The man then looked at her and smiled and said "6 of one, half a dozen of the other." Seeing the curious looks from all the Tendos, he elaborated. "Ok, when Akane hit Ranma, he crashed into The Doctor while he was regenerating and--"

"Regenerating?" Akane asked before blinking a couple of times.

"What's the best way to say… it's like taking your body into a mechanic and getting it replaced due to damage, that's it." Everybody just face fault at the comment, as again it showed that some of Ranma was in this man. "Anyway, as I was saying, Ranma slammed into the Doctor, and since he was a girl I can turn into one at will, and I was born from it." The man ate a little bit of rice upon finishing that sentence.

"So in other words," Nabiki said slowly as she put two and two together, "you're a new personality from both Ranma and The Doctor."

"We have a winner!" The Doctor said as he lifted his hand with the chopsticks in the air out of excitement. After putting it down to resume eating, he swallowed some more rice and continued. "See, this is why you'll make a damn good business woman Nabs, not because of your tactics, but because you're sharper than a knife at Bennie Hannah." Nabiki found herself blushing at the comment, and Akane was starting to fume thinking Ranma was flirting with her. "Relax 'kane, can't I make a friendly comment or two?" The man said with a smile and Akane kept her anger in check, due to some anger exorcises with Ryoga and Ukyo. "Oh, by the way, since I'm not exactly Ranma, Ryoga's P-Chan." The sound of chopsticks breaking into two could be heard all the way to Tokyo.

"It… it can't be!" Akane stuttered out of both anger and confusion. "He's my friend, he wouldn't--"

"The headband, the passing out while you were changing, let's not forget the times he's kicked Ranma in the face. Can I have more rice please?" The Doctor said as Kasumi handed him more rice and Akane was shaking. Nabiki and Soun gave her a quick pat on the shoulder to calm her down, but…

"I'LL KILL HIM!"

"There's really no need to shout," The Doctor said calmly. "The worst he's done is try to kill Ranma or break you and your fiancée up. Although, I don't know what he does when you two are in your bedroom, nor do I wanna know." Akane then looked like that she could melt an ice cap and the Doctor quickly remarked that he was kidding.

"But, if half of you is Ranma, why do you call yourself The Doctor?" Kasumi asked as both a way to get off topic and to find out.

"Oh, it's a long, long, long story, but all I'm going to say is both Ranma and The Doctor are great men, but The Doctor has done and saw things that not even humans have dreamed up. He's seen things from the birth of fire to the end of the world and more." He then sighed because it's a topic he doesn't like bringing up next. "He's also the last of the Time Lords."

"The last of the Time Lords?" Soun asked.

"I'll get into that later." The Doctor said putting his food down. "The name is more of an honor of both him and his people." Then, with a more cheery face and attitude, he moved to another subject. "I don't suppose you're interested in where I've been the last two years?" Everybody nodded. "Well, I went to explore a bit with my new found knowledge of both time and martial arts. I figured since my TARDIS--"

"TARDIS?" Kasumi asked.

"Time And Relative Dimensions In Space." The Doctor replied with a smile. "Catchy, isn't it? Anyway, I figured since my TARDIS was a time machine, I could explore and Ranma and the Doctor could come back when they were separated, except…"

"Navigation was off, wasn't it?" Nabiki said dryly.

"Exact-a-mundo!" The Doctor said excitedly then looked regretful for saying that. "Wow, even in a new body and personality it still sounds dorky." The Doctor then cleared his throat and continued. "I wound up two years later than I intended. With no way I've found thus far to become to separate people again, I figured I'd show up and explain myself, but something caught my attention."

"What?" Akane asked once she calmed down.

"I found a newspaper that said Kuno landed some big project?"

"Oh, that." Nabiki said dryly and bored. "It's some tech Kuno found a couple of years ago and his company landed the contract for it."

"Oh, really?" The Doctor said with a smile.

* * *

The next day on Campus, all the students were out for an event that celebrated the university's exchange students. The buildings, save for the dorms and the main hall, were closed off to non personal and the computer labs locked. The event was authorized by the Prime Minister, who himself was there, as an example of world peace. Also there were ambassadors, military officials, and of course teachers, although none of them would recognize their newest one at this moment.

"Honestly Ra--Doctor, why are you a woman?" Akane asked with curiosity.

"Two reasons," The Doctor said. "One, I just felt like being one today."

"And two?"

"Easier to get into cut off areas like the computer lab." The Doctor and his two associates then went up to the guard at the campus' computer lab, and put on a sweet smile as she got out the psychic paper.

"Hey there cutie," she said while batting her eyes then showing the paper. "Susan Forman, JSDF. Me and my associates would like to further inspect this computer lab, if you don't mind?" The last part she added breathlessly. The man just mind-numbly smiled and let them by.

"Ok, what the hell--" The Doctor then stopped Nabiki and showed her the paper.

"Psychic Paper," She answered. "It shows them what I want to see and that was the name of The Doctor's Granddaughter. As for that act, don't tell me you haven't noticed the human male mind going numb at a beautiful woman."

"Oh, I remember those fights at Furinkan before Ranma showed up." Nabiki stated thinking back to how the guys acted around Akane. The three then went to the lab and found it locked until The Doctor got out her sonic screw driver and used it to unlock it. She twirled it around and put it back in her jacket pocket. Seeing her companions were wondering what that was, she took it out again. "Sonic screw driver. Very effective, opens doors, improves tech, much better than shooting somebody."

* * *

"Kuno!" The General shouted looking for the kendo artist. "What's going on, where is the project!?"

"It's on its way." He replied. "It'll be unveiled by the time my speech is over."

"My dear general, relax," Kodachi said on behalf of her brother. "We have it all planned, my brother says his speech, your weapons come down the street, and we then show the strength of Japan for all the world to see."

"Just as long as it's here." The General then left in a huff and the Kunos looked at him with such distain.

"Such a boorish man." Kodachi said angrily. "Please tell me brother dear, will he be a part of the new Japan?"

"Personally dear sister, I hope he refuses the offer." Kuno said with the same anger. "Now then, let's go make that speech."

* * *

"My fellow exchange students and Japanese citizens…" Could be heard from outside by the three currently in the computer lab and The Doctor had a small look of panic in her eyes.

"I'm in, but it'll take a while to load and find the files." Nabiki said as the Doctor then used her Sonic Screwdriver to find the files and speed up the process of the computer.

"Hate to put a rush on this Nabs, but we don't have much time."

"…the theme of this event is world unity. To me, to achieve this, one must have the power to do so." Just as Kuno finished with that, a loud, metallic, marching sound can be heard in the distance. "There for, it's with that in mind I introduce the newest weapon for Japan."

The Doctor then heard the metallic sound and looked like she just saw a ghost. She then turned back into a guy to get ready for a fight, but still looked like the past was coming back to haunt him.

'It can't be… not them…' he thought until Nabiki found the plans she was looking for.

"Hey, aren't those the ghosts?" Akane asked, causing Ranma to snap back to the computer screen.

"Nonononono!" The Doctor said out of shock and fear as he grabbed his companions and ran right outside to hear the deafening sound of metal hitting the concrete in a marching motion.

"These were once used to terrorize Japan, but now they shall be used to help it. No longer will we bow to other countries or follow the 'rules' they set up after they dropped the bomb on us…"

"What the devil is going on!?" The General shouted out of anger.

"What's going on!?" Nabiki asked out of concern.

"I've seen them before!" The Doctor said. "To be more accurate, my Doctor side has!"

"Seen what? The ghosts?" Akane asked.

"Not ghosts…"

The metallic sound stopped as the crowd turned around behind them to see…

"…Cybermen."

"We are the Cybermen." The lead Cyberman said. "You will be upgraded or deleted."

"We WILL be a world power that our ancestors will be proud of once again, and I and my sister will lead Japan into a new age of glory!"

"You will do no such--"

ZAP

The General could no longer finish his sentence.

"Delete. Delete. Delete."

Everybody than ran like hell for safety while The Doctor, Nabiki, and Akane looked to see Kuno and Kodachi smiling on the stage.

"Now what do we do!?" Nabiki asked out of fear.

* * *

NEXT TIME…

Doctor: WE SURRENDER! We're good stock!

Kodachi: My darling Ranma!? He's stopping us!?

Cyberman: You will be upgraded.

Kuno: No, it's just a wound!

??: We are the Cybermonarchs.


	3. Rise of the Cybermen

"Doc, I hate to rush you, but--" Nabiki didn't finish as The Doctor took action…

"STOP! WE SURRENDER! We're good stock!"

…and both girls fell over.

"He's half Saotome alright." Nabiki said dryly as she got up.

"You don't understand," Ranma said, "If you're not compatible, you'll wind up like the general and currently half of campus, so for now--"

"Got ya," Akane said putting her mallet out of anger. Had this been a year ago, she would've started whaling, but those anger exorcises have been helping even if they're from a lying pig.

"Scanning life forms." One of the Cybermen said as it scanned Akane while the other scanned Nabiki. The third one scanned the Doctor…

"Error found. Male subject has three brainwave patterns."

"THREE!?" Both girls and The Doctor said at the same time.

* * *

(Visuals and music, but instead of the usual stop in the universe, the TARDIS stops over Nerima before resuming course)

Akane Tendo

Nabiki Tendo

Doctor Who

"Rise of the Cybermen"  
By Digifan316

* * *

"I thought you were a merger of two people!" Akane said out of shock.

"I am!" The Doctor answered defensively. "My best guess it counts my own personality as a third pattern and The Doctor's and Ranma's are both intact in me!" He then smiled, jumped up and pumped his fist in pure joy. "SWEET! They're still alive!" Then, he got a curious look. "Sweet? I don't think The Doctor had ever said sweet in that context in his life."

"You have been deemed incompatible. You will be deleted." The Cyberman that scanned The Doctor said, snapping everybody out of it. He then looked at Akane who nodded as the Cyberman got his hand out…

"NOW!" The Doctor shouted as Akane quickly picked up her hammer and delivered a two for one special that knocked the heads of the Cybermen that were scanning her and her sister while The Doctor took care of his Cyberman. "KACHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!" He shouted as several thousand blows landed all at once, causing it to…

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

"If I didn't believe any part of you was Ranma, I do now!" Nabiki said with relief in her voice, but that was short lived as she saw a depressing look in The Doctor's eyes. "Wha--"

"You don't want to know." He said in a depressing tone, which Nabiki spotted right off.

"There's something about these Cybermen you're not telling me, and if half of you is in fact my sister's fiancée, you'll tell me or I'll find out directly." Nabiki said shifting back to her ice queen persona.

"Could never get anything past you, huh Nabs?" He said with a sigh. "They used to be human."

"Wh--wha!?" Akane said going numb, but Nabiki catching her before she could fall.

"No, you are NOT a murderer, don't ever think that!" The Doctor said to the near hysterical girl. "They were already dead. All they are now is a brain and pieces of organs turned metal, their emotions blocked up forced to do what their masters told them. Puppets. All we did was free them from their strings, but--"

"I--I think I understand Ranma… I mean Doctor." Akane said calming down, but still a bit shaken. "They'd rather be dead then be in this prison."

"I, that is The Doctor, and his colleges had to shut off the inhibitor chips once of every Cyberman in an alternate universe we landed in… they all committed suicide, blew up their own heads. Before that, I encountered one that had her's short circuit… she could feel nothing but the cold… not even the warm human touch… just the cold metal… she wanted to die…" The Doctor almost broke down, had not been for two reassuring squeezes on his shoulders from Akane and Nabiki. After hearing the heartache in his voice, the ice melted for him.

"We're here for you." Akane said reassurly. "The both of you." Just as Akane said that, Nabiki saw Xian Pu fighting back other Cybermen. "Guys, look!" The Doctor then got up from his self induced dazed and saw Xian needing help.

"Protect your sister 'kane." The Doctor said as he leapt into the fray while she nodded.

* * *

"Fools, if only they'd just ac--" Kuno's train of thought was interrupted by the sounds of fighting going on and he looks through his binoculars and sees Akane fighting the Cybermen and protecting Nabiki, and what looks like Ranma leaving a trail of Cybermen heading to Xian Pu.

"That demon Saotome! He'll ruin everything!" He shouted out of pure hatred.

"My darling Ranma!? He's stopping us!?" Kodachi said out of shock. "Surly you jest, he…" Kuno shows her what's going on and Kodachi could only come to on conclusion. "That foreign bitch and common trolup! They must have brainwashed him to follow their whim the last two years!"

"Regardless what you and I think, we must end this now!"

* * *

"BANZAI!" The Doctor shouted as he did a tornado kick followed by a side kick, knocking the heads off a few Cybermen. "Jeez, can't I say ONE thing that doesn't sound stupid!?"

"I'd glomp ya and say something bubbly like 'Arien sound brave,' but I'm a bit hard pressed Doc." Xian Pu said as she used her chui to deactivate some Cybermen the hard way.

"No worries, jus--" The Doctor stopped midsentence due to shock, which is the look he had on his face. "How did you…?"

"I'm Akane's best friend; she called me sometime after you explained everything!"

**WHAM  
BZZT**

"Good seeing half of you again at least!"

"I'll inquire how you guys became best friends later, and half of me's glad to see you too!" The Doctor said as they both delivered hit after hit after hit. "Let's get to Akane and Nabiki, they need our help!"

"Got ya!" Xian Pu says as they started heading their way to the two girls. "Hard to think 'stick boy,'" She said mocking her once dimwit sounding voice, "was smart enough to do this."

"Trust me; there are more surprises than that!" The Doctor said with a smile as they both continued making their way to Akane and Nabiki. "Speaking of surprises, how come you aren't going nuts over the guy who looks like your fiancée?"

"Because you're not. Excuse me for a moment Doc." Xian Pu said as she knocked a few Cybermen down for the count.

"Oh, it's because I just look like him, right?" Ranma replied while launching several kicks.

"No, the village declared Ranma dead after six months and I was depressed."

**WHAM**

"It was enough to snap Msu Tu outta the 'SHAMPOO! I LOVE YOU!' stalking phase."

**POW**

"And long story short, I got my childhood friend back and one thing lead to another."

**POW**

"That's good to know. MOTO TAKABISHA!"

**FWOOM**

"There's the girls!" The Doctor said as they finally got to the two Tendos. "How are you two holding up?"

"It's like Wak-A-Mole from Hell! They just keep coming!" Akane said in between wacks, until suddenly her mallet split in two. "What the…?" Everybody looked to see Kuno and Kodachi ready to fight.

"My love Akane Tendo, I know this pig tailed demon has--"

"Watch it sword boy! I'm no demon, I'm The Doctor!" The Doctor replied defensively.

"Oh, so you graduated Ranma darling?" Kodachi said with joy.

"Akane, Xian, let's get Nabiki out of here!" The Doctor said ignoring both Kunos, which got them angry. Just as soon as they started moving, the sibling, faster than even they expected, cut them off.

"HOW DARE YOU IGNOR ME CUR!"

"RANMA DARLING, LOOK AT ME!"

Upon shouting, Kuno struck with his sword and Kodachi tossed spiked clubs, which everybody barley dodged. Xian Pu then hit Kodachi with her chui while Ranma launched his fists at Kuno, causing the kendo artist to fly back into a nearby tree while Kodachi landed in a nearby fountain, allowing everybody to escape to the nearby TARDIS while the Kunos struggled to get up.

"Ranma… how dare you betray me…" Kodachi said out of anger as she got up from the fountain. If it were possible, the heat from her anger would evaporate the water from her body.

"Tigress… or no… they're in the way of our dream…" Kuno said as he was reeling from the pain as he got up.

"You are injured." A Cyberman said to the two of them.

"It's nothing." Kodachi said with mild anger.

"We'll go after them." Kuno said, but having trouble getting up due to the pain in his back.

"You are injured. We will take care of that. You will be upgraded."

"NO!" Kodachi said as two Cybermen picked her up

"No, it's just a wound!" Kuno protested as two other Cybermen picked him up.

"Wounds will mean nothing. You will be better. You will be upgraded."

* * *

A few minutes later at the Tendo Dojo…

**FWOOSH  
FWOOSH  
FWOOSH**

…the TARDIS appeared on the Dojo's backyard as everybody ran out to make a b-line for Nabiki's computer, save for Xian Pu as she just kept looking at the inside and the outside until Akane grabbed her arm.

"C'mon Xian! We don't have time!" Akane said as she pulled her friend in.

"But… it's a police box…" She said as she was running with Akane up to Nabiki's room.

"C'mon Nabs, you can do this!"

"It's not easy, ever since a certain somebody gave my computer a virus for finding out about him, my com--"

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

"Better than new, now hack!" The Doctor said after using his sonic screwdriver. Kasumi then walked in to see what was going on.

"Oh, Nabiki are you hacking again?" Kasumi said out of disappointment. The Doctor then turned to her and talked to her in a serious tone.

"Look, I know this doesn't look good, but something has happened and now and…"

"Are you referring to the University?" The Doctor nodded at her question. "Oh my…"

"…we need her skills to stop Kuno and the Cybermen from…" He was stopped as he heard the sound of metal marching on the street and people outside panicking. Nabiki was about to get up to see what's going on, but the Doctor stopped her. "We'll check it out, you continue hacking!" The Doctor said in a near panic as he, Xian Pu, and Akane ran outside and saw an army of Cybermen. The Cybermen then separated into two equal groups, making way for two Cybermen, both with different heads and bulkier armor, but one of them was smaller and more feminine looking.

"Who--" Akane started to say, but was interrupted by the two Cybermen.

"We are the Cybermonarchs." They said in a mix of synthized and two familiar voices. "We will end the need for war. Hate. Anger. You will be upgraded."

"They did it." The Doctor said in a neutral sounding voice. "Those are the Kunos… they're the Cyberleaders."

"If you refuse..." They continued until somebody took a bat and hit the former Kuno upside the head… but it might as well been a tooth pick because it just broke the bat. Kuno then grabbed the man, and the man was their example.

"Delete. Delete. Delete."

* * *

NEXT TIME…

Nabiki: THAT'S IT! THAT'S THE PASSWORD!

Cybermonarchs: We can end conflict.  
Akane: At what price!?

Doctor: Come with me.

Nodoka: It's you!

* * *

Alright folks, we're coming to the end of the first arc here, and this is where you come in. At the end of the final chapter of this, I'm going to have my own version of "Doctor Who Confidential," but since I can shoot footage of a fanfic, it's going to be a Q&A session about this saga or why the characters are the way they are. I'll answer 5 to 10 questions, picking the best one. I'll take two per e-mail, but send one e-mail for questions to . Multiple E-mails from one addy will be deleted. Send them under the heading "Doctor 1/2 Confidential." Keep it limited to anything about this arc, temporarily titled "Reign of the Cybermen." Anything about future storylines or if Ranma and The Doctor will ever be separated are "Spoilers." Remember, e-mail the questions or put them in the reviews, but preferred that you e-mail the questions and save the reviews for reviewing.


	4. Runions

"No!" Escaped Akane's mouth as she grabbed a mallet and was ready to swing…

**BOOM  
BOOM  
BOOM**

…but 3 exploding Okonokyami stopped her momentum before it even started as they took out 3 Cybermen.

"Who dares?" The Kuno Cybermonarch asks in the cold emotionless voice.

"Me! Nobody fries my town!" A voice that The Doctor, or his Ranma side, hasn't heard in a long time. As he looked, he saw a woman in a man's robe, man's pants with shoes to match, and a giant spatula ready to fight.

"Look at that!" The Doctor said not even trying to hide his joy. "Its Ukyo, now all we need is--"

"SHI SHI HOIDUKUN!"

"FIST OF THE WHITE SWAN!"

"HAPPO FIRE BURST!"

Sure enough, Ryoga showed up delivering a lion's roar that destroyed several Cybermen and Msu Tu followed up with his powerful fists with Cologne right behind him using her various skills and Happosai tossing bombs. Ukyo, Xian Pu, Msu Tu, Cologne, Ryoga, Akane, the two Kunos, and finally himself, the NWC, at least half way, reunited. It's this that causes The Doctor to say something that seems appropriate, no matter the incarnation.

"We're all here!? BRILLIANT!"

* * *

(Visuals and music, but instead of the usual stop in the middle of the universe, the TARDIS stops over Nerima before resuming course)

Nabiki Tendo

Akane Tendo

Doctor Who

"Reunions"  
By Digifan316

* * *

"Ranma-Honey!" Ukyo shouted when she saw The Doctor at the Tendos' backyard. "You're back! I don't believe it!"

"Didn't Akane tell you?" The Doctor asked out of curiosity.

"Long story short, she blamed your fiancée for you being dead." Xian Pu filled in before ether girl can start a fight with each other again.

"And I don't think we're dealing entirely with Ranma here…" The Amazon patriarch said as she looked into his eyes and confirmed her suspicions. "Hello Doctor."

"Well, well, it's been awhile old friend. Can't you travel without trouble following you?" Happosai said with joy, causing those who weren't inform to have confused looks.

"Happosai and Cologne, I haven't seen you in ages!" The Doctor said in joy. "Well, The Doctor half of me anyway, the Ranma half hasn't seen you in two years but since I'm a mix of the two, nice to meet you, I'm The Doctor."

"Could… somebody tell me… just what is this?" Ryoga asked in shock while almost everybody blinked in shock.

"Xian filled me in," Msu Tu said. "Didn't tell the old mummy or the pervert though, but somehow Ranma merged with this guy called The Doctor."

"I'll fill everybody in later; right now we got a dynasty to end!" The Doctor said as everybody got into a fighting stance.

"You will be deleted." The Cybermonarchs said in unison. "You are no longer compatible."

"And what gives you the right to judge us 'compatible' let alone to be 'deleted?'" Ryoga said ready to attack, to which everybody nodded in agreement.

"We are the leaders." The two said in that eerily monotone emotionless voice. "We will end the need for violence. We will end anger. We will end war."

"At what cost!?" Akane said angrily. "Our free will? Our emotions?"

"Irrelevant."

"IRRELEVANT!?" Ukyo shouted ready to strike. The Doctor looked around and saw everybody was ready to fight.

"Can you guys handle them and the soldiers?" The Doctor asked while in a fighting stance.

"If we have to Doctor, why?" Akane asked.

"I'm going to check on your sister and see how far she is. Remember, don't let them touch you."

"Got ya." Akane said as she refocused on the upcoming battle at hand as the Doctor ran back to the dojo.

* * *

"DAMN IT! That's not it ether!" Nabiki shouted as she slammed the palms on her desk in frustration.

"How goes the hacking!?" The Doctor said as he ran in very quickly, only to run in a very cross Nabiki.

"HOW DO YOU THINK!?" She shouted out of frustration. "I have tried so many times; my palms are leaving patterns on my desk!" It was the Doctor's turn to give Nabiki a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder.

"C'mon Nabs, you can do this! Ranma knows you, there for I do too and we both know you're smart enough to figure it out!" The Doctor said, meaning every word. Nabiki then breathed in, breathed out, calmed down, and tried again. "There ya go lass! Don't stop for anything!" The Doctor said as he ran out.

"Doctor!" Nabiki called as she was typing, stopping the man in his tracks. "What about your Doctor half?"

"He'd tell ya the same thing Ranma would." The man said with a smile, which Nabiki returned with a smile of her own. He then ran into the living room where Soun was wailing about Akane fighting the Cybermen.

"My baby… my…"

"Mr. Tendo…"

"My child, she's…"

"Mr. Tendo!"

"…she's going to di--"

"SOUN TENDO, WILL YOU SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP FOR A MINUTE!?" The Doctor yelled, causing Kasumi to investigate what's going on and Soun to stop crying. "Now you listen to me, you are going up to that room, you are gonna stand guard, and for once make your wife proud that she left her daughters in your hands, do you understand me!?" The Doctor said in an authoritative voice.

"But… but…"

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?" The Doctor yelled back, shocking Soun back to reality, who then nodded and ran back to Nabiki's room. He then saw Kasumi standing in the hall way. "Oh, jeez, I'm--"

"Don't." Kasumi said in a voice The Doctor couldn't tell if it was angry or neutral until she smiled at him and said, "It was about damn time." The Doctor smiled back and left to rejoin the battle.

"This has been a day full of surprises."

* * *

"Nice hit Akane!" Ryoga said just as he took out another Cyberman, but barley able to dodge its laser.

"I'm picturing them as you P-Chan!" Akane said with some anger in her voice causing Ryoga to briefly freeze. "And before you talk about Ranma and his honor, one that's not entirely Ranma and two, I know a trick when I hear one!"

"Save it for later!" Xian Pu said as she knocked the arm, followed by the head, of another Cyberman. "We got a fight on our hands!" Just then, they heard a couple of kicks and saw the pig tailed Doctor joining in.

"What I miss?"

"Akane's stress reliever." Msu Tu said.

"Remind me to give you some Happo-Fire-Bombs." Happosai told Akane just before drinking some sake, lighting a match, and launching a fireball at the attacking soldiers. "I was waiting for Ranma to realize when it was ok not to honor promises; I didn't think he'd take honor THAT seriously!"

"I'll leave a note for the real Doctor to reprimand him when they get separated." The Doctor jokingly said.

"BAKSAI TEN KES!" Ryoga shouted as he used the breaking point on one of the Cybermen. Everybody then looked and saw the Cybermonarchs get out cyber versions of the Kunos' typical weapons. Kodachi's ribbon sliced Ukyo's giant spatula as if it was paper and Msu Tu barley dodged Kuno's sword… which generated enough electricity to start a small fire on his robe the minute the bolts of lightning it generated struck. Using this distraction to their advantage, the Cybermen surrounded the NWC.

"You have lost." The Cybermonarchs said in unison. "You will be deleted." Just then, The Doctor saw above them a news chopper and got out his sonic screwdriver.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

* * *

"C'mon! C'mon!" Nabiki said after the umpteenth time of 'Access Denied…'

"You can do this Nabiki," Soun said reassuringly. "Everybody knows you can!"

"But…" Nabiki said but was stopped by Kasumi who told everybody to see what's on the family TV. Sure enough, there was the NWC and The Doctor, misidentified by the news as Ranma due to the body, telling the copter to get closer which it does.

"Alright, that's better!" The Doctor said with a smile as the screwdriver did its job and aired the fight on every single television in Japan. "Now, you're probably wondering what's going on here, well see, those two up there… HEY! Mr. camera man, can ya point to them real quick!?" The camera man did so then went back to The Doctor. "Now then, those are the Kunos and they caused this because in their view, Japan in its current state was weak, but I think its stronger than ever…"

"Illogical." The Cybermoncarchs said. "It will be upgraded."

"But why!?" The Doctor asked with some anger. "Japan's still a world power and its people make some great advancements without the need to rule!"

"It will be better. There will be no wars."

"But there'd be no free will!" Xian Pu shouted.

"Irrelevant."

"Oh, that's a load of bull!" The Doctor replied. "Free will is what shaped this planet; it gave the human race, it what inspired the cavemen you came from to create the wheel and fire! If it wasn't for free will, you wouldn't be Cybermen thanks to the Kunos."

"Be that as it may, free will is why men fight. Why there are wars. We will bring peace."

"Speaking of the Kunos," The Doctor said getting off topic for a bit, "they programmed everything from your lasers to your voice. They even activated the inhibitor in most of these soldiers, correct?"

"Correct." The emotionless voices of the Cybermonarchs replied.

"And I'm willing to bet Kuno set the password so it'd be easy for him to remember, like 'Tigress' or 'Pig-Tail,' but rearranged the words in possible combinations."

"I tried that already, nothing worked!" Nabiki yelled at her TV in frustration.

"BUT what if Kuno was smarter than we gave credit for?" The Doctor said in his usual 'I got it!' tone of voice. "What if instead of Kuno setting the password, it was somebody else?"

"KODACHI!" Nabiki said as she put two and two together and was about to run up to her computer when Kasumi handed her a walky-talky.

"Take this and listen to the events going on TV from it." Nabiki did so as Kasumi continued watching.

"But if Kodachi did it…" Ukyo started to say as she started to look thoughtful.

"Wouldn't anybody guess the password?" Ryoga said as he finished for her.

"Quite right!" The Doctor said in that same tone. Nabiki for the umpteenth time slammed her hands on the desk after hearing it. "BUT there lies the interesting part about her that we all seemed to neglect!"

"And that is?" Akane asked.

"THAT'S IT! THAT'S THE PASSWORD!" Nabiki said as the clues got to her before anybody else did.

"Another male figure she desperately wanted in her life." The Doctor answered.

"But other than Ranma," Msu Tu asked, "who--"

"Her father…" Akane answered.

"H-A-W-A-I-I!"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Was heard from all the Cybermen, save for the Cybermonarchs.

"No! Stop!" They said in a manner that even from their voices sounded like anger. It was all in vain however as the Cybermen stopped and the humans that were inside took one look at themselves through any reflective surface they could find, or saw the answer in the Cyberman right next to them. The Doctor just looked at the one in front of him, who was using Ukyo's broken spatula as a mirror.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" The Doctor said in a sorrow filled voice. Feeling nothing, except for the cold, uncaring, unfeeling metal, the Cybermen couldn't go on.

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

And one by one, they all exploded so they would be free.

"NO!" Ukyo, Ryoga, and Msu Tu shouted in unison.

"We could've helped them! There must've--" Ukyo was then interrupted by The Doctor who then rased his hand, and looked like he was ready to hold back the tears.

"No child." Cologne said out of sadness. "There was nothing to be done. This act set them truly free."

"But even so, this new form as both Ranma and The Doctor's sense of saving others over self." Happosai said to the others quietly. "How this affects him now we can only see on the outside, we can only remotely guess what this is doing to him on the inside." However, The Doctor's state was interrupted…

"NO!" They suddenly heard and saw the Cybermonarchs with the weapons at the ready. "You ruined everything!"

"Sorry, kind of my thing!" The Doctor said sounding cheerful all of a sudden, astounding everybody, but most of all Akane and Nabiki, who went back to the main room to watch the events unfold.

'He's so cheerful all of a sudden--'

'--that has to be a cover…' Both sisters thought at the same time.

"Anyway, so now then," The Doctor said while rotating his arms to loosen them up. "The big battle, the grand fin--"

**RIIIIP**

However, it was all interrupted by his outer shirt being torn at the back.

"Darn… I actually liked this one, fit both my forms nicely." He then took it off and tossed it aside. "Now where-- oh yes! Do we really have to do this?"

"You will be deleted!" The Cybermonarchs said as they ran towards The Doctor, who managed to jump and dodge just in time.

"Wow, even as tin men, you guys are fast!" The Doctor remarked as he did a sweep kick to knock one monarch to the ground and an uppercut to take care of the other one, but the way the Cybermoncarchs were made, with the Kunos' skills, and The Doctor with Ranma's stamina, agility, AND the real Doctor's Time Lord genes, they were at a stalemate until…

"HEY!"

…the Cyberleaders looked, but by the time they reacted…

**WHAM**

**WHAM**

...Msu Tu and Xian Pu knocked off their heads. The Doctor had this sad look on his face in the aftermath. Knowing why, Cologne spoke up.

"This isn't just your burden to bear, ether of you." The old matriarch said to the man. "These people are your friends and are willing to share it with you. Your Time Lord half also has those like my Great-Granddaughter and her husband." Msu Tu and Xian Pu nodded. "Ryoga and Ukyo." The two then nodded in response. "And the Tendos." Akane and Nabiki, the later from her home, nodded and Nabiki then ran out the door. "They all are your friends and family from Ranma, and you have some on your Doctor side too. They are there when you need them." The Doctor nodded then did something unlike Ranma, went to Akane and the just returned Nabiki, and let the tears flow and his burden with it as the three shared a reassuring hug.

* * *

Two days later, the investigation to what exactly happened was still going strong. The Kunos were declared dead and the Principal from Furinkan was facing bankruptcy. For the Tendos, things were for once relatively calm as the three sisters and their father, who looks like the man he was before his wife passed on, were enjoying breakfast.

"I say, where is Ra--"

"The Doctor." Nabiki said correcting her father.

"Yes, forgive me. Where's The Doctor?" Soun asked before taking a bite into his omelet.

"I'm not sure." Kasumi said as she took a sip of milk. "I think he said something about getting a new look."

"About time too." They heard from the doorway and saw The Doctor in blue pants and black karate shoes similar to Ranma, but he was wearing a battle gown similar to Msu Tu that was red and sleeveless. Under it was a blue undershirt that was covering his arms, and the gown itself had a giant blue question mark on it, with the yin-yang symbol in the hook. "I may call myself The Doctor, but I'm like Ranma and a fighter and frankly, the intellectual look just doesn't scream 'I know kung fu.'"

"A question mark?" Akane asked.

"What? A couple of The Doctor's previous incarnations used it; I thought it'd be a good look." As soon as The Doctor finished, Nabiki gave The Doctor in his new outfit the once over and had only one thing to say…

"If that were a different color, you had brown hair and a pacifier…"

"Don't start." The Doctor dead panned. He then snapped his fingers and turned into a girl and the outfit went from reasonable fit to form fitting. "Oh, it fits both of me, how about that?" She said with a smile.

'A little too well.' Akane thought with some hints of the old jealousy from two years ago.

'I wonder if modesty was the real Doctor's strong point…' Nabiki thought with a sigh.

"Too tight isn't it?" The Doctor deadpanned as he turned back to his male form.

"Let's just say imagination need not apply Doc." Nabiki sighed.

"I'll loosen it later. Have Nodoka and Genma arrived?"

"Not yet, we were about to call them." Soun said as he finished his meal. "Why?"

"Just wondering." The Doctor said with a look in his eyes that didn't go unnoticed by the others. The Doctor saw their looks and told them he'll explain everything later. "Anyway, just make sure they see the TARDIS in the backyard after they meet me."

"What do you have planned?" Kasumi asked with a curious look while Akane matched it. Nabiki just smirked as she figured it out. The Doctor saw Nabiki's smirk and nodded while she tried to keep the laughter in. Everybody else just looked confused.

* * *

"OH, MY SON!" Nodoka said as she nearly hugged The Doctor into a new incarnation. "I knew you weren't dead, it's so happy to see you!"

"I concur!" Genma said happily. "Now you can finally marry Akane and--"

"Uh… yeah… about that…" The Doctor said acting nervously with sweat drops to match. "It's… complicated…"

"If this is about launching you two years ago, that nice Ryoga and I have been helping her with her temper." Akane then suddenly slammed her fists on the table, splitting it into two.

"Ryoga's taboo around here Auntie." Nabiki said trying to make sure Nodoka doesn't think the training failed. "Why don't you come with us to the backyard, you'll see what he means by 'complicated.'" Nabiki said with a smile and a wink to The Doctor who winked back as they took them to the backyard and the pond.

"Well, ok, but I don't se--" Genma's thoughts were stopped as he heard his wife drop the sword because she saw the very thing he's seeing now, a blue police box they both know all too well. They froze and slowly backed up until they heard something.

"Hello Nodoka, Genma." The voice said with a tone that sounded like Ranma, but with a British accent. The two slowly turned around and saw Ranma, but then Nodoka looked directly into his eyes and saw…

"It's you!" She said about to feel faint. Genma then looked at Ranma closely and turned pale as his panda form's fur.

"Oh yes, it's me AND your son." The Doctor said as his tone got more and more authoritative. "Thanks to Akane we're one and the same and you know how I feel about the old practice of 'live by my standards or die.'" The Doctor said getting angrier and angrier.

"But… it's his duty to be…" Nodoka said about to defend against a man she knows there's no defense against. After all, she and Genma were once his companions, and that's even how they met.

"To be what? A peeping tom? To lust after women? To act like it's still the warring states era!?" The Doctor said getting more and more angry.

"Now see here…!" Genma said coming to the defense of his wife, but it was to no avail.

"No, now you two see here!" The Doctor said having enough. "I am not the man you traveled with, nor am I your son. I am a new personality made up of the best of both worlds and the worse of two men and I guarantee when The Doctor and Ranma are separated, The Doctor will know what you two have done and you'll find that he's out of time and patients. You'll only get one chance, so when you see ether him, me, or Ranma again, you better make this right or you'll find out just what makes the Doctor I merged with different from the Eighth Doctor you traveled with, do you understand!?" The two parents just nodded in agreement, The Doctor then breathed in and calmed down. "One more chance. If you have to go to counseling, see a therapist, I don't care, but that's all you have with me. One more chance." They didn't even have to ask as the two parents took it as the signal to get up and leave, as their son and old friend in one didn't want to talk to them. The minute they left, Akane and Nabiki saw a neutral look and The Doctor saw the concern on their faces.

"Are you ok?" Akane asked.

"I don't know." The Doctor honestly replied. "They're not my parents, nor my companions but since I have the memories of both men…"

"Got ya." Nabiki said in an understanding tone. The Doctor then nodded and went inside his ship, with Nabiki and Akane following. As soon as all three entered, The Doctor started pushing various buttons.

"What are--" It then dawned on Akane that this was a ship. "You're leaving, aren't you?" She said sadly.

"That's right." The Doctor simply said while fixing his coordinates. "There's a way to bring Ranma and The Doctor back, and I'm gonna find it."

"That's it?" Nabiki asked. "Not a good bye, not a see ya, but a--"

"Come with me." The Doctor said, causing the two sisters to do a double take. "I mean it. See, the thing about The Doctor is he's technically immortal for lack of a better term and he tries not to have too many companions around him constantly because they die before he does. The thing about Ranma is that he's been around so much, his time with you, his friends, and his rivals are the closest thing to family time he's ever had." The two girls smiled, Akane blushed and if anybody would look closer, so was Nabiki but she didn't know why. "And like Ranma, I wanna keep my friends close and unlike The Doctor, I wouldn't mind seeing them."

"I don't--" Akane said but was stopped by Nabiki.

"Yes." Nabiki said without a thought, surprising Akane. "Doctor, after today, I'm not the same person. Seeing that look in your eyes, hearing what you have been through, I want to experience it. I want to see it, and I know you too Akane." Akane just answered with a nod.

"Huh… if only Ranma can see the ice queen now." The Doctor said, causing Nabiki chuckle at the comment. "Just out of curiosity, what changed you?"

"Actually, between the three of us, the whole ice queen thing was a persona to make me look tough. I did all that to keep everybody afloat, but I don't think I need to anymore."

"That's right…" Akane said thinking about how her father had looked. "The last time he looked like that… mom was still alive…"

"I actually talked to him about it this morning." The Doctor said. "Protecting you Nabiki made him rethink his current mental state and just exactly what his wife thinks about him. Needless to say, it wasn't happy."

"So… you think he'll be fine?" Akane asked out of concern.

"Oh, all he needed was a proper pep talk to bring the ol' spark back in his eye." The Doctor said smiling. "Well ladies, the both of you, is it a definite yes, or no?" The Doctor asked with a smile and a look in his eye that said he knew the answer.

"I don't know…" Akane said, still not sure.

"Did I mention this is also a time machine?"

* * *

NEXT TIME…

Doctor: Here we are, America's smartest little town.

Carter: Just when I thought this town couldn't freak me out anymore…  
Doctor: Actually, I'm not from around here.

Alison: With this police box, we can finally make physical time travel possible!  
Nabiki: Somehow, humans messing with history just doesn't sit well with me.

SARAH: I trust your guests will be staying for awhile?  
Akane: Is that your voice?  
Fargo: Uh… no?

**FWOOSH  
FWOOSH  
FWOOSH**

Doctor: What?  
??: What?

* * *

Ok, I got no e-mails on this fic, but plenty of reviews and I can't thank you guys enough. The Cybermen's story is over for now at least, but that doesn't mean The Ranma-Doctor's adventures aren't. I got a forum on this story over at my author page, go there and post any and all questions and I'll try to answer them the best I can, but keep in mind I can't be too specific on future events. "Spoilers."


	5. The Smartest Little Town

"Are we ready to proceed?" Alison Blake said as she was watching a field test of the latest idea from the weapons team. A land mind that not only stuns instead of kills, but tells friendlies and civilians from the bad guy.

"Yes Alison, everything is ready to go!" The newest member of the weapons team said with a smile. With her blonde hair in her pig tail, the eyes of a wonderer, this experiment will hopefully make her old man proud.

"If this is successful, your team will have saved millions of lives." The head of Global replied.

"If this is successful, we have another military contract." Eva Thorne said smiling. She was brought in a few months ago to evaluate and save Global and Eureka in general, at least that's what she says. She's been inquiring about a few things she's found, raising the suspicions of some of the town, but she hasn't hurt anybody yet so nobody is panicking yet, but some are prepared just in case.

"Ready when you guys are." The head of the weapons development said with a smile. If one were to look closer at this dark haired professionally dressed woman, she'd see the same eyes of wonder the blonde has.

"Ok, starting experiment… now." Zane Donovan said as he was assigned to monitor this project from beginning to end. With a smile towards the new member, and pointing to the person running the robots that were made to be soldiers and civilians. While in Eureka human testing is not unusual for some experiments, they prefer the weapon testing to be as human free as possible, even if the worse the weapon does is stun. This way if something were to go wrong, no lives would be lost.

First went the robots dressed as what the mine's AI would register as bad guys and all of them were shocked by a discharge to the point where they were shut down. Then came the robots dressed as civilians and they were fine. Then came the variable, robots with civilian closed but weapons that are issued to the enemy soldiers. They wound up meeting the same fate as the first wave. Once this was done, everybody did the only thing they could…

**POP  
POP  
POP**

…open some champagne at the success of a weapon that will save lives and possibly end the fear of what happens when you leave land mines behind.

"We have a success!" Alison said as she toasted with Eva, Zane, and the others.

"We'll have to do further testing, namely animals and eventually humans once we perfect it, but I'll call the pentagon." Eva said with a smile. "You and your design are a hit, miss?" The blonde quickly swallowed her sip of champagne to answer.

"Oh, call me Jenny." She said as she put her glass down to shake her hand, and then pointed to her department head. "Oh, but I couldn't have done it without Dora--" The woman in question raised her hand with a smile to stop Jenny before she finished.

"Please, Jenny, I told you that all my friends call me Ace."

* * *

(Visuals but instead of the TARDIS stopping in the middle of the universe, it stops over Nerima then resumes course)

Nabiki Tendo

Akane Tendo

Doctor Who

"The Smartest Little Town"  
By Digifan316

* * *

Inside the TARDIS, The Doctor was…

**WHAM**

…fiddling with the controls much to the amazement of the two Tendo sisters.

"This is how you fly this thing!?" Akane asked scared out of her mind. Here's this man, a merger of her fiancée and a complete stranger flying his ship and he's banging it like crazy.

"If I didn't, I would've over shot Nerima by a decade, not two years!" The Doctor responded while 'adjusting' the controls.

"I think what my sister is saying is that it's not reassuring to see somebody that looks like Ranma Saotome doing the Anything Goes version of system's repair while moving!" Nabiki said while holding on for dear life despite the fact that it's not moving fast enough to justify such an action.

"Oh lighten up, there's just a few kinks here or there, but she's a good machine."

**WHAM**

"Just where are we heading anyway?" Akane asked desperately trying to get off topic.

"Hopefully, a place where Ranma and The Doctor can be separated!" The Doctor said with excitement in his voice.

"Can't you tell us!?" Nabiki asked still holding on for dear life.

"Not at the moment, trying to make sure we get there in one piece." The Tendos turned whiter than the light in the TARDIS' core.

* * *

"So as soon as we finish the final runs with the robots, what's the next step?" Eva asked out of curiosity. After all, it was her job to save the town and the company money.

"Well, after we get them fitted to prevent the electro shocks from doing major damage, we move on to human testing then, provided of course its humane, we'll check to see if the smart mines will recognize animals." Alison said with a smile. This is the first time in months she has felt pure joy since she lost Stark and it looks like this project can't go wrong.

**FWOOSH  
FWOOSH  
FWOOSH**

"What's that sound?" Alison asked as the wind picked up inside the building. Just then, they saw what should be impossible: A blue police box materializing inside Global.

* * *

"Here we are, America's smartest little town!" The Doctor said in excitement. "Eureka!"

"Eureka?" Both girls asked at the same time.

"Founded on the idea Albert Einstein had where you'd get a town full of the world's smartest people together!" He said with exuberance as he turned the appropriate knobs and switches off. "Of course, nobody told 'em that what he said was actually a joke shared over a pint."

"And how do--" Nabiki said before she stopped herself. The Doctor just smiled as Akane and Nabiki chuckled at the mental image of The Doctor sharing beer with the man who came up with EMC2.

"Anyway, they came up with a few advances here and so I figure they might have something that can help Ranma and The Doctor." The Doctor stated as he headed to the door.

"And if not?" Akane asked.

"Well, since half of Ranma is magic, if science can't do it, we'll make a stop at Camelot and see if ol' Merlin's in." Just as soon as The Doctor opened the doors, he saw something that wasn't right. Namely that the TARDIS was inside a building, but he met for it to be in the alleyway a few blocks away. He saw the astonished faces of two women and the other occupants of the building and shut the door. He blinked a couple of times and turned to the Tendos, who looked just as confused as he is. "I did program this thing to take us to an alleyway, right?"

"That's what you told us." Nabiki said while blinking in mild shock.

"Huh…" The Doctor replied as he opened the door and doubled check. He then turned to Alison and said "Excuse me, is this Global Dynamics?" Alison just numbly nodded as The Doctor smiled in acknowledgment and shut the door, turning back to the sisters. "Seems I mis-shot. We're in Global."

"We're IN the building!?" Akane asked in shock. "But, I thought you were trying to keep this thing hidden."

"I missed; this was met for 8 people to pilot after all. Hold on just a sec." The Doctor opens the door and sees suddenly, his ship surrounded by various armed guards and Dept. Jo, with a couple of guns bigger than even the guards have. The Doctor looked around and shut the door again and went to the Tendo sisters. "I think they have armed guards pointed at us."

"Can you be sure?" Nabiki said, getting more and more astounded each minute.

"Let me check." The Doctor then opened the door and waved his hand. "Hi, are those pointed at us?"

"Yes they are." Jo said with a smile.

"Just checking, hold on a sec." The Doctor then shut the door and went back to his companions. "Yep, armed and ready to fire."

"You know how to make an entrance." Akane deadpanned. The Doctor just nodded as he opened the door.

"Am I to take it that we're prisoners then?"

"Well, until you explain how you got this in here, yes." Jo confirmed.

"Excuse me again, so sorry." The Doctor then shut the door and turned back to his friends in the TARDIS. "Seems we're prisoners." The girls face faulted to the ground. "Oh, it's not too bad. One The Doctor got taken prisoner by this organization that was made to go after him and they treated him better than a Holiday Inn. Nice people, head was a bit on the nuts side, but nice." The Doctor then opened his door to talk to Jo again. "How long until you open fire?"

"Two minutes." Jo replied.

"Right, we're coming out." The Doctor then existed his ship with the Tendo sisters, all 3 with their hands raised. "I don't suppose Mr. Smith'll apply?"

"Nope." Jo answered as she signaled the guns to be lowered.

"Right then, I'm The Doctor, and that's Akane Tendo and her older sister Nabiki Tendo." The Doctor said with his introductions.

"Welcome to Global." Alison said as she extended her hand to the half Time Lord. "I'm Alison, that's Jo, our deputy, and this is Eva."

"Pleasure to meet all of you." The Doctor said as he returned the hand shake. "Now the--"

CRASH

Everybody heard the sound of a cup hitting the floor and saw two people that caused The Doctor to have a look of pure shock and surprise.

"Is that--it is!" The older of the two women said. "Professor!?"

"Ace!?"

"Dad!?" Jenny said astonished that her father's ship was in front of her.

"What!?" Nabiki and Akane said shocked.

"Jenny!?" The Doctor replied.

"What!?" Ace asked her co-worker out of shock.

"What?" Was all The Doctor could say.

* * *

NEXT TIME…

Carter: Just when I thought this town couldn't shock me any more…  
Doctor: I'm not from around here actually.

Fargo: "The first ever Global Bachelor auction?"  
Eva: Funds go towards both the town and Global.

Jenny: I don't understand it; the mine shouldn't have killed him!  
Doctor: It didn't, not alone.  
Ace: Sabotage?

Alison: With this police box, we can finally make physical time travel possible!  
Nabiki: Somehow, humans messing with history just doesn't sit well with me.

* * *

Ok, not everything was here, last time was more of a "Coming soon" than next time. Standard Grandpa drill, I don't own anything. Eureka TM Sci-Fi/NBC Universal. Ranma TM Takahashi, Kitty, and Viz Media Inc. Doctor Who TM British Broadcasting Company, all rights reserved to their respective owners.


	6. Family Reunions

To say it was an eventful afternoon was an understatement. A police box materializes in the middle of the building, a veteran's employee's past catches up, and the new girl surprises everybody all in the same time frame. However, the events didn't stop there…

"'The First Ever Global Bachelor Auction?'" Fargo asked while holding the flyer.

"Funds go towards both the town and Global." Eva says with a smile. "I figure if we're going to have the town pitch in to save itself, it might as well be fun. Didn't you get the invite?"

"Invite?" The minute Fargo asked, Eva handed the resident klutz an invite to participate in tomorrow's auction, causing him to smile. "Where's the two that came with The Doctor?"

"Nabiki and Akane? They're taking a tour while The Doctor clears everything up."

"I take it its pretty tense in there?"

"Three different stories linked to that man and his blue box?" Eva said rhetorically. "I would've thought here, it'd be a Monday."

* * *

(Theme music and visuals except instead of stopping in space, the TARDIS stops over Nerima and then resumes course)

Akane Tendo

Nabiki Tendo

Doctor Who

"Family Reunions"  
By Digifan316

* * *

"Ok, from the beginning…" Alison said in a frustrating tone of voice. "You first, who are you?" She said pointing to the one in the martial arts garb.

"I keep telling you, I'm The Doctor." The man said rolling his eyes.

"Doctor who?" Carter said echoing Alison's state of mind.

"That's his name." Ace said sounding just like everybody else at the moment. "To me, he's The Professor, but his name is The Doctor."

"If you want to get technical, I'm not him ether." The Doctor said in a reluctant tone of voice.

"What?" Ace asked confused.

"I thought I sensed something off from you." Jenny said in an 'I knew it' tone.

"Before ether Ace or I explain everything, I need to know how you got here. Last The Doctor saw you were dead in 60120724." The Doctor said, causing looks of confusion from everybody there.

"Dead?" Carter asked.

"60120724?" Alison asked.

"Sensed? Wait, are you like The Professor?" Ace asked.

"Time Lord." Jenny said with a smile. "Two hearts and a head full of knowledge. Of course, that knowledge didn't come in until I died, probably a side effect of being made from a machine." Jenny then showed a device on her wrist to everybody there. "I found this a few months after I woke up all healed from my wound and started exploring." She opened it up and The Doctor recognized it right off the bat.

"Jack's time travel device! Oh, I should've known that's how you got here!" The Doctor said with a smile.

"Are you following any of this?" Alison asked Carter.

"I'm gonna ask once this pow-wow is over." Carter replied.

"Oh, you figure out how to time travel, but not yet so don't even ask to see it." The Doctor said to the two before turning back to Jenny. "But why here?"

"Not by choice." Jenny said with a smile that matched her mixed up father. "I pushed something and I wound up here six months ago and the device broke. I then heard this town had a weapons division that the Pentagon uses more often than not, so I figured I can use my preprogrammed weapon skills and knowledge with what you taught me…"

"…to make weapons that don't kill and not harm anybody that isn't a soldier! BRILLIANT!" The Doctor said as he hugged Jenny.

"Oh, now I get it." Ace said with a bit of a laugh. "You went into the future and somehow gained a daughter who found her own time travel device which malfunctioned and wound up here."

"Exactly!" Both The Doctor and Jenny said with a smile.

"Ok Professor, that doesn't explain what you mean by only being half yourself." Ace said in a tone that didn't sound as demanding as the request.

"Oh, well it's simple." The Doctor said with a smile. "The Doctor was about to regenerate when a martial artist by the name of Ranma Saotome crashed into him, thus merging the two into a brand new persona, namely me."

"Oh, so you're a third personality made up of two?" Ace asked. The Doctor smiled at her statement.

"Exactly, right on the dot! I just call myself The Doctor in honor of him and his people."

"His people?" Carter asked.

"The Time Lords. With the exception of Jenny, they're all dead." The Doctor said sadly while Ace gasped.

"When?" The former companion asked.

"A few years ago. There was a huge war; The Doctor was the only one that survived." The Doctor said in a sorrow filled voice.

"How?"

"I'd rather have him explain it, which brings me to why I'm here." He then turned to Alison. "I figured if anybody can separate The Doctor from Ranma it'd be the smartest town in America, or anywhere for that matter."

"Well, this is new, even for us." Alison said.

"Not me, I saw both versions of The Fly." Carter interjected, earning a look from Alison and a chuckle from The Doctor, Ace, and Jenny. "What? There's no teleport thing?"

"Not yet, we're still in the research area." Alison stated with a bit of a smile. "Anyway, Doctor, we'll try to find something, but I'll admit your case is unusual even for this town."

"Oh, you guys make and deal with strange science all of the time." The Doctor said with a smile. "But be glad I'm the last of the Time Lords. They hear you lot were messing with time travel on more than one occasion, the results wouldn't have been pretty." He then turned to Ace and Jenny and rubbed his hands together. "Right then, so what is there to do in this town other than exchange theories?"

"Sorry to put the brakes on those plans Doc, but I have to check your ship." Carter said. "You parked it… well… materialized it… here in Global and since its technically unregistered…"

"Oh, say no more." The Doctor said with a smile that signaled to Ace she knew what was coming, so she chuckled a bit.

"What's so funny?" Carter asked with a curious look.

"Oh, it's nothing." Ace said with a bit of mischievousness in her voice, for she knew what Carter's face will look like the minute he steps in.

* * *

In, out. In, out. In, out, in out, over and over again. That's what Sharif Jack Carter did with The Doctor's ship.

"Are you done yet?" The Doctor said mocking being impatient all the while smiling at the reaction. It amuses him that the human race can see the inside and outside of his ship several million times until, as they say, "The cows come home," and STILL not believe it.

"I think we should give him five more minutes." Nabiki said with a bit of a laugh.

"Maybe ten to let the shock die down." Akane replied with a smile.

"Just when I thought this town couldn't surprise me anymore…" The Sharif said in disbelief.

"Actually, I'm not from around here." The Doctor said with a smile.

"Right, right, Clock King…" Carter said still in shock.

"Time Lord." The Doctor said mildly annoyed.

"Whatever."

"I think he's still in awe Professor." Ace said with a smile.

"Obviously." Jenny agreed. She then looked around noticing somebody was missing. "Where's Fargo?"

"He's inside helping me catalogue this thing, wh--" It then hit Carter like a ton of bricks. "There's buttons in there that can screw something up, isn't there?" The Doctor, Jenny, and Ace ran into the TARDIS like there was no tomorrow, and they found they got there just in time. "Ok, Fargo, step away from the button!"

"I wasn't going to do anything…" Fargo said looking a bit stunned that all these people were running in.

"Fargo, remember the force field you found?" Carter said, causing the spectacled man to raise his hands away from the buttons and head to the ship's doors.

"I take it he sees a button, he has to push?" Akane asked.

"Hey, it's too tempting half the time." The Doctor replied with a smile. "Now, if you're done classifying, I'd like to move this thing away from everybody's work area?"

"Oh, don't forget to come back." Jenny said with a bit of eagerness in her voice. "Ace and I wanna show you our mines."

"Will do, I'm just gonna park it in an area away from everybody, but near the entrance." The Doctor said just before shutting the doors.

"An actual time machine…" Alison said with a look in her eye that didn't go unnoticed by Nabiki as the TARDIS faded to its destination. "With this police box, we can finally make physical time travel possible."

"Somehow, humans messing with history just doesn't seem right to me." Nabiki said with the ice-queen look.

* * *

"So what you're saying is you set these things up to stun the bad guys, not kill, AND not to go off near civilians?" The Doctor asked Jenny and Ace who had the same look of happiness that he had. "Oh, that's just brilliant!"

"Once we're done showing you dad, you gotta show us your new trick." Jenny said as she entered the code to the testing lab.

"I gotta admit Professor; you're taking being two minds pretty well." Ace said as she entered the other code.

"Don't you guys forget, technically I'm not the Doctor or Ranma, I'm just me." The Doctor said with a smile.

"Right, you took The Professor's name to honor him and the other Time Lords." The door then opened, revealing an elevator that took the three down to the testing lab below.

"But I find it interesting you act just a bit like my dad."

"Oh, if you ever fully regenerate, you're going to learn that some parts of your personality'll change. I have memories of at least one of the Doctor's lives having him being a bit of a fighter and another a manipulator. His first one in fact had him a bit of a grumpy old man."

"Kinda makes you scared of the future, huh Jen?"

"Nah, if I change, it's going to be a red head."

"Like daughter, like father." The Doctor remarked with a smirk as the doors opened… to reveal a smoking corpse in the testing room. Panicking, everybody ran in to inspect the body, which was fried beyond recognition.

"Call Zane, Alison, and Henry now!" Ace said as Jenny got out the company cell and started dialing. The Doctor started inspecting the scene.

"I don't understand it; the mine shouldn't have killed him!" Jenny said after hanging up the phone.

"It didn't, not alone." The Doctor said, already judging by the design of the mine and his knowledge of the two women from his Time Lord half.

"Sabotage?" Ace asked with a shocked look. The Doctor, Ace, and Jenny looked at the charred body, realizing that the question was useless as they had the answer.

* * *

NEXT TIME…

Akane: It's been a whole day and we're no closer to a separation OR finding out what happened to that project.

Jo: Welcome to the first ever Eureka Bachelor Auction!

Ace: We were right, somebody supercharged the stunner.  
Jenny: What's worse is they altered the circuitry that tells friend from foe.  
Carter: So somebody figured out how to turn the human trap back into a mouse trap? Peachy.

Doctor: What if the murder wasn't vindictive?  
Ace: A distraction?  
Jenny: But from what?  
Nabiki: And by whom?  
Akane: And why?

Nabiki: 500 for The Doctor!


	7. The Auction

"It's been a day and we're no closer to a separation OR finding out what happened to that project." Akane said with a sigh as she and Nabiki were eating their lunch outside the café.

"I did some checking like The Doctor suggested." Nabiki said in between bites.

"And?"

"On the records, it looks like Global will lose money if this project screws up."

"So you think its sabotage?"

"Depends. Our next step is to find out who has to gain what. By the way, where's The Doctor?"

"He went with his daughter and Ace to help Henry with the mine that killed the man. Did you hear how they tried to separate him?" Nabiki nodded because her mouth was full. "It did sound like a good idea, a tank full of formula that cleanses the body to separate the two of them."

"I heard that's what they did when the town became infected with something." Nabiki then swallowed her food with the help of an energy drink called Kaptr. "What is it with Americans and bad spelling puns?"

"Search me; you're the one who studied on this country." Akane asked while sipping the same drink. "Good stuff though." The waitress then took their now empty plates as Nabiki got out her wallet.

"Oh, you don't need to pay." The waitress said. "The town's funded by both global and the government, bright side of being full of geniuses really."

"Oh, we didn't know thank you…?" Akane said not knowing the girl's name

"Oh, call me Zoe."

* * *

(Visuals but instead of the TARDIS stopping in the universe, it stops over Nerima before resuming course)

Nabiki Tendo

Akane Tendo

Doctor Who

"The Auction"  
By Digifan316

* * *

"What I don't understand is that we have more people that will lose if this project fails than there is to gain." Ace said while she, Jenny, The Doctor, and Carter were in Henry's garage while he went over the device with The Doctor.

"And you're saying somebody tampered with the circuits?" Henry asked while inspecting.

"What about the fact that he was the only one in there?" Carter asked the girls who were working on the mines.

"That's another thing; the human test was for later when we took precautions to make sure that it was safe from rubber suits to getting in there in the event something like this happened." Jenny said causing The Doctor to think even harder than he had just a couple seconds ago.

"Do any of you know this man?" The Doctor asked.

"It's Mark, he regulated water experiments, ways to reduce led, waste, all the other impurities that even filters like the ones you buy at the store miss." Ace said.

"But if you mean personally, we didn't know him from outside of work." Jenny said. "He was more focused on his filters and the water."

"So how did a guy who worked on water end up in a weapons testing field?" Carter asked just as Henry and the Doctor were done with their inspection.

"It seems these circuits were modified." Henry said pointing to the two circuits on the just taken apart machine.

"These two right here were altered to the point where it turned the mine into a mini electric fence as it were." The Doctor said agreeing with Henry.

"We were right, somebody supercharged the stunner." Ace said in a tone that was a mixture of anger and depression.

"What's worse is they altered the circuitry that tells friend from foe." Jenny said as she looked further. "You see right here? This component is supposed to be white, not blue."

"Replaced some components… Sharif, we're gonna need a list of those who were working on it." The Doctor said while having a look that Jenny and Ace knew all too well.

"What's on your mind Professor?" Ace asked.

"Well, other than how and why he died, what brought him into the room in the first place?" The Doctor said with his hand against his chin.

"Maybe he left something in there." Carter theorized.

"I'll help Jo go over the scene in a few minutes." Henry said.

"Just out of curiosity, why did it take a full day to get clearance?" Carter asked.

"Well, we had to deactivate all the mines and once that was done we had to find where we put them so that way, you, Jo, or anybody wouldn't wind up tripping them." Ace answered. "Rome wasn't built in a day."

"I should know, my Doctor half was there during the plans for the coliseum. They originally wanted a roof, can you believe it?" The Doctor said with a smile. Henry just looked at Jack in disbelief who just nodded.

"Was he--" The mechanic/fire marshal/everyman asked.

"Yeah, that teleporting telephone booth--"

"TARDIS." The Doctor, Ace, and Jenny said.

"Right, that thing is a time machine according to The Doctor." Carter said.

"And for the record it's supposed to be a police box." Ace said in defense of her long time friend. "Oh, Professor, don't forget you said--"

"Yes, yes, I know I know." The Doctor said while rolling his eyes, but not meaning what the gesture looked like.

"Said what?" Carter asked.

"He'd help out Global by being in the auction." Jenny said with a smile.

"In fact, I better go over there now to see if Café Diem needs help setting up." The Doctor said before politely bowing to everybody and leaving.

"Wait, you volunteering to help out an event?" Ace said in amazement. "It shocked me enough that you wanted to participate in the auction, but help out setting up? You usually want to be an observer Professor, no offense."

"None taken," The Doctor said with a smile. "And remember, half of me is The Doctor and half of me is a student named Ranma Saotome and since this is to help out the company a friend from one side works for, the other is happy to help." The Doctor then waved his hand in a polite gesture and left Carter and Henry just dumbfounded at what he said and Jenny and Ace just smiled, and Henry had noticed.

"You're taking this… well…" Henry said with a bit of a shock at their attitude.

"Oh, well, the merger is new but it comes with the territory with us." Ace said as Jenny nodded in agreement.

* * *

A few hours later, everything was set up, people were there in their best casual clothes, chatting it up like crazy, like it's done in all parties and The Doctor was in his usual attire, something that Ace and Jenny had noticed.

"Professor," Ace brought up first, "this is a party, why must you always dress as if you're in a fight tonight?"

"I'm quite comfortable in this and you'll soon find out my other half's life is a bit…" The Doctor started to say, but before I could finish the analogy, somebody beat him to it.

"…chaotic, wasn't that what you're going to say Doctor?" The man heard a female voice he knew all too well say. He turned around and saw Nabiki dressed in a black business suit with a skirt that ended above the knee, black stockings that accentuated one of her best features, and matching stilettos that helped the long legs achieve their form. He then saw Akane next to her in a white sundress that was a few inches above her ankles with white sandals with heels that are flat on the bottom but a couple of inches from the ground. The Doctor, for once in the life of his Time Lord half, was speechless.

"I think you two killed him." Jenny said with a laugh. The Doctor shook the cobwebs out of his head and looked at both of them with a big smile on his face.

"You two look stunning!" The Doctor said as he wrapped his arms around both women. Akane, though not as confused about various actions as she once was, was still fighting the urge to bash the man. Granted, the hands are not going south, but he's still got his hands on her. Nabiki meanwhile was doing something that most have never seen her do once in her life, blush.

"Uh… thank you Doctor…" Akane said sweat dropping and blushing at the sudden display of affection. 'Not being perverted… not being perverted…' She said to herself in a mental mantra.

"You know how to talk to a girl; I guess half of you isn't Ranma after all." Nabiki playfully joked while trying to hide her blush.

"Sounds like somebody has this auction all lined up." They heard a voice joked and saw Jack Carter was there dressed in uniform.

"Uh… well…" The Doctor said while rubbing the back of his head and looking up out of embarrassment as he let the women go. "Say, why are you in uniform?" The Doctor then asked to change the topic.

"Oh, Jo's the one who's going to introduce the participants, so I figured I'd be the one on duty." Carter said with a smile. His face turned serious for a moment before he brought up another subject. "Have you figured anything out yet about what happened?"

"No more than we had earlier." The Doctor said turning serious.

"I still can't believe our experiment could have done this…" Ace said in a depressing tone.

"Did you find any finger prints or anything?" Jenny asked.

"Other than the time of death being while you two were in Alison's office with me and The Doctor, no." Carter said, but then the lights went out. "Sounds like we'll have to talk about the job some other time." Just then, a spot light went up and there was Jo, dressed in a green one piece skirt that ended above the knees with a microphone in her hands.

"Welcome to the first ever Eureka Bachelor Auction!" Jo said with some joy to try to make the event sound more eventful. It worked as the whole room cheered at the start of an event that was made to benefit global. Various lights were moving around and the disco balls, a part of every party it seems, were spinning.

"You know, nobody told me who's the one that'll go fi--" The Doctor started to say, but was interrupted…

"Doctor, c'mon down!"

…by Jo. After seeing the look of surprise on the Tendos, the Doctor then turned to Jenny and Ace.

"What?" Jenny asked with an innocent look. Ace just kept looking all over the place.

"Oh, you two…" The Doctor said with a light hearted tone as Nabiki and Akane pulled him on to the stage.

"Now, what do I hear for this vacationing bachelor? He's here only for a while, but he's willing to help the town with your bid!" Jo said with excitement.

"50!" Was the first bid heard. It rose from there as The Doctor did more poses and even threw in a few martial arts moves until…

"200 for Ra--I mean The Doctor!" Was heard from Akane with some excitement.

"And where are you gonna get the money? 300!" Was heard from Nabiki.

"I'll borrow it from you! You borrowed my clothes all the time in high school, you owe me! 400!" Akane shot back.

"500 for The Doctor! You owe me for giving you the money for your date with Ryoga after you got out of your depression!"

"I FOUND OUT HE WAS P-CHAN! THAT DOESN'T COUNT!" Akane said as her temper finally got to her and the Ice Queen and it turned into a shouting match between two Tendo sisters.

"…can I back out?" The Doctor said with a sigh.

"No…" Jo said echoing the Doctor's sigh.

"Ladies! Ladies! Why not both of you make the same bid!" Ace interjected to which both women nodded and finally put up…

"750!"

"SOLD!" The Doctor smiled when Jo said that and jumped off the stage to his respective future dates.

"I gotta say I'm surprised you got that emotional Nabiki, no offense." The Doctor said out of curiosity.

"None taken Doctor, let's just say I did some growing up after Ranma left." Nabiki said with a bit of a smile.

"So, who gets to go out with you first?" Akane asked with the same smile on her face.

"Uh… well… um…" The Doctor said with hints of the same nervousness Ranma gets when he's around affectionate girls.

"Boy, this town's got something to talk about." Jo said on the stage with a bit of a laugh, then it hit Carter and The Doctor like a ton of bricks.

"THAT'S IT!" The Doctor said with an 'I got it' tone of voice.

"That's why somebody from the water department in Global was killed in a weapons testing area!" Carter said as he finally reached the same conclusion. "That's all we've been talking about and constraining on!"

"What are you talking about?" Akane asked out of concern.

"What if the murder wasn't vindictive?" The Doctor said, causing everybody else to come to the same conclusion both he and Carter did.

"A distraction?" Ace asked causing The Doctor to nod.

"But from what?" Jenny asked while thinking as hard as her dad.

"And by whom?" Nabiki said joining in.

"And why?" Akane wondered.

"I don't know…" The Doctor said with his hand on his chin. "Sharif, was there anything you were working on that might interfere with Global in anyway?"

"That's various cases that were even solved Doc." Carter said. "Maybe somebody in Global's doing something Alison won't approve of; I'll give her a call."

"Where is she?" Nabiki asked as Carter got out his cell phone.

"Working on something at Global, wouldn't say wh--"Carter couldn't finish as suddenly, the café and the town shook slightly, setting off car alarms and almost breaking windows.

"What was that!?" Nabiki asked, a bit shaken up.

"An Earthquake!?" Akane said sounding scarred.

"Impossible, Eureka's not built on a fault line." Carter said while looking around to see if there were any damages. "Besides, the last time this happened was when somebody messed with a mine and a heat ray and we shut it down."

"The last time the Earth shook like that I can recall was when the Doctor was recharging…" then it hits him, Jenny, Ace, Nabiki, and Akane like a ton of bricks.

"THE TARDIS!" They all said as they made a b-line for Global.

"Take Akane and Nabiki to Global and I'll meet you guys there!" The Doctor said as he started to roof hop his way to the company.

"Oh no, not this time!" Akane said as she started to do the same thing, surprising The Doctor.

"Since when… never mind, I'll ask later!" The Doctor said as the two made their way to global, shocking everybody on the ground save for Nabiki.

"C'mon! I'm not getting there by myself!" The former ice queen yelled as she snapped everybody back to normal.

* * *

"Shut it down, shut down the experiment, now!" Alison said as her efforts to activate the Doctor's machine were for naught as all it did was shake the town.

"You think anybody noticed?" Zane said as he got out from behind the control panel.

"We shook the town Zane, yes, somebody noticed." Alison said with a sigh. "We just have to undo this before--"

"Too late." She heard an angry voice said. She looked behind her and saw The Doctor not looking happy. "What gave you the right to mess with my machine?"

"Doctor, you can't keep time travel to yourself! We can solve great mysteries, we can--"

"Two words, Ray Bradbury." The Doctor sighed. "You can also change history and if the timeline doesn't alter, then you'll unleash--"

**FWOOSH  
FWOOSH  
FWOOSH**

The Doctor was interrupted by the sound of his TARDIS going off… except it wasn't disappearing or anything. In fact, just as soon as the others came in, they saw a SECOND TARDIS appear.

"What the…?" Akane said out of shock, speaking for everybody. The doors to the second TARDIS opened and out came a man with a crew cut hair style with big ears, a leather jacket, black pants, matching shirt and shoes who just looked around and saw the other TARDIS behind him.

"Ok… who messed with time?"

"Uh… who are you?" Carter asked with a bit of shock.

"Oh, forgive my manors, I'm The Doctor." The man said.

"WHAT!?" Almost everybody said, save for The Ranma-Doctor, who could only look in disbelief until finally he dead panned…

"What?"

* * *

NEXT TIME…

Ninth Doctor: You left the TARDIS in the hands of Global Dynamics!?  
Ranma-Doctor: It's not like I told them 'Go nuts!'

SARAH: Will you be staying long Ms. Tendo?  
Akane: No, we're just here to return Alison's notebook… hey, is that Fargo's voice?

(Akane and Nabiki are on the floor, out cold… and Ranma-Doctor's eyes are burning white)

* * *

Ok, some things about Eureka won't factor into the fic, seeing as I came up with the story before the final two of the eight episodes aired. So Henry is NOT Mayor and there's something else Eva found under there. Trust me; The Ninth Doctor isn't the only surprise.

Disclaimer 2: I goofed on the discription, my bad. This is what happens when you recall the line from the Children In Need short Ten utters is "I have hair" then catch "Rose" on YouTube.


	8. The Two and a Half Doctors

"Making peaceful solutions to major problems, I knew you'd do something worth wild after I dropped you off!" The Ninth Doctor beamed to Ace.

"Thanks Professor…" Ace said blushing at the comment. "But… there's two of you…"

"Right then, that brings me to you." The Ninth said turning his eye to the Ranma-Doctor. "You left the TARDIS in the hands of Global!?"

"It's not like I said 'Go nuts!'" The Ranma-Doctor said in defense. "I thought these apes wouldn't be stupid enough to try the time travel thing after the last time they messed with the time line!"

"You were there when the other Time Lords declared this town a hazard zone!" The Ninth Doctor said getting angry. "Don't tell me I'm as forgetful as my last life!"

"Actually, you know kung fu." The Ranma-Doctor said with a bit of a smile.

"Oh really?" The Ninth Doctor said sounding cheerful all of a sudden much to the bewilderment of almost everybody in the room. Jenny, under the Ranma-Doctor's advisement, stayed hidden from his past self until he cleared a few things out. "Jackie-Chan or Bruce Lee style?"

"Anything Goes actually." The Ranma-Doctor said with some pride.

"Nerima… no wonder I sensed something off about you." The Ninth Doctor said.

"You know about Nerima?" Akane asked.

"Of course," the Ninth replied. "That's the 'At your own risk' area the Time Lords designated, but how do I know Anything Goes? I thought only Tendos and Saotomes knew it." He said with a curious look.

"Oh, you know, regenerating in the middle of the epicenter of chaos, something unexpected bound to happen. In my case, Ranma collided with The Doctor and gave 'Birth' to me." The Ranma-Doctor said with a smile, to which the Ninth could only say…

"Fantastic!"

* * *

(Visuals, but instead of stopping in space, the TARDIS stops over Nerima then resumes course)

Nabiki Tendo

Akane Tendo

Doctor Who

"The Two and A Half Doctors"  
By Digifan316

* * *

"Uh, excuse me, Doctor…" Carter said, sounding like he's treading on the side of caution.

"Yes?" Both men replied, causing Akane and Nabiki to face fall.

"Right… the pig tailed one, the one that used to be two people." Carter said pointing to the Ranma-Doctor. "Should you really let your past self know so much about your future? Wouldn't that cause the world to go boom?"

"Somebody's been watching one too many DeLorian movies." The Ninth said with a smile and his arms crossed.

"Isn't it obvious?" The Ranma-Doctor said with a smile, causing confused looks from everybody. "Shortly after we fix whatever bought me here, I'm going to forget what I did and told myself so I don't change history."

"Right, don't need any more risks to the timeline, this town already left one too many holes in it." The Ninth Doctor replied.

"Well, with that in mind, I'd like to introduce Jenny." The Ranma-Doctor motioned for her to come forward, and the minute the Ninth Doctor and Jenny's mind met, the Ninth Doctor had a look of a man who just found out he is no longer alone in the universe.

"It seems you can surprise yourself Doctor." Nabiki said with a bit of a smile.

"Only when I know I don't doom us all." The Ranma-Doctor said smiling back, causing a look of irritation from Akane, who's fighting the urge to mallet the man who looks like her fiancée.

"Ok, so what exactly do we have to do to fix this?" Zane said, snapping everybody out of it.

"Right, first thing's first, to prevent confusion, call me ether Ranma when I'm a man," then Ranma snapped his fingers and turned into his girl-type, "Or Ranko when I'm a girl."

"That'll help us whenever we want to address The Doctor." Akane said while everybody else nodded in agreement.

"But once I'm out of your timeline, you're going back to using The Doctor?" The Ninth Doctor asked, snapping out of the shock. Ranko nodded in response as she turned back into Ranma. "Good enough for me. Now as for the rest, both Ranma and I go into our TARDISES and try to repair the time stream from there while whoever it was that brought me here does the same out here." Zane then tried to nodded but found it hurt his neck and he rubbed the back of it, causing somebody to notice something.

"Ooo… better get that looked at…" Ace said while wincing. "And best you not show Jo that, she might assume the wrong thing."

"Jo saw it last night," Zane said while rubbing the back of his neck. "Said the same thing you did, I'll see somebody later today. It's weird though."

"How so?" Ace asked while everybody else was preoccupied with who does what.

"I don't remember how I got this red mark in the first place."

* * *

"Here's the problem!" The Ninth Doctor said, drawing everybody's attention. "Whatever you did to his TARDIS," he said pointing to Ranma, "attracted my TARDIS like a magnet. Once you get everything back to normal…"

"…then you can resume your journey without you or I worried about interfering in each other's timeline, BRILLIANT!" Ranma replied with a smile as he high fived The Ninth Doctor.

"Ok, so what did you guys do? I see all these wires and such hooked up to that panel." Ace said as she traced the wires from the panel of Ranma's TARDIS to the panel Zane was behind moments ago.

"Well, without the blueprints, we had no idea what buttons did what," Zane said while he was double checking what wires were hooked up to where. "But we pretty much figured out the circuitry of the system so we hooked everything up from there."

"Long story short Doctor," Alison said with some pride, "every tech, even advance tech, has a core that anybody can get into."

"That's the last time I talk about a town full of anything with a scientist and a pint." The Ninth Doctor said jokingly.

"Hey, a town full of geniuses, I should've known they'd figure it out." Ranma said with a smile.

"You seem quite different from both the dad I know and Ranma." Jenny said as The Ninth Doctor and Ranma were looking everything over with the rest of Global.

"Didn't he tell you?" The Ninth Doctor ask with a bit of a bewilder look.

"Yes, I know your personality changes, but that has yet to happen to me." Jenny said with a smile. "So far, I've come back with my wounds all healed and that's it, I guess it's because I was created, not birthed."

"Created?" The Ninth asked.

"Sorry, you may forget everything, but that's spoiler territory." Ranma said in his usual joyous voice. Just then, Carter's phone went off and it turns out it was Zoey.

"Crud, I forgot. Ok, I'll be right there as soon as I can. Bye." Carter hung up then turned to the group. "I'm gonna have to miss the rest of this… self meeting…" Carter said earning a few dirty looks from the group. "Zoey left her notebook in my office and I've been too busy to return it, so…"

"Oh, we can do it." Akane said volunteering her and Nabiki, who looked like she just got drafted. "We wanna see more of the town anyway."

"But…" Nabiki started to say but was stopped by Alison.

"Great, any problems with that?" Alison asked Carter.

"Nope, none at all." Carter said, glad for the help. "Fargo, can you take them over there since Jo's still doing the auction?"

"Got it." Fargo said as Akane dragged the bewildered Nabiki out of Global.

"Did she just draft her sister?" The Ninth Doctor asked with a bit of a surprised look.

"It looks that way…" Ranma said while just standing there blinking.

"You meet a lot of weird people Dad." Jenny said in a tone that echoed what everybody was thinking.

* * *

A few minutes after everything was unhooked, The Ninth Doctor was with everybody waiting for them to wipe anything having to do with the police box from their hard drive, Zane was rubbing the back of his neck while getting a drink from the vending machine.

"Stiff neck?" He heard a voice behind him. He turned around and saw Eva, who looked like the cat that ate the canary.

"Yeah… and memory loss on top of it." Zane said to the woman he respected. "I don't remember how I got this red mark, but I'm going to see somebody about it."

"Hmmm…" Eva said with a smile. "Too bad you can't ignore it; you were a lot of fun."

"What are you talking about?" Zane said while rubbing his neck, but getting an uneasy feeling.

"I can relive that for you." The woman said as she went up to Zane…

**CRACK**

…and relived his neck pain for good.

"Huh… in a previous life, I would've had brainwashed or hired goons do that for me. I can see why they love their work." Eva said as she left the building to set her plan in motion, being careful not to be anywhere near ether Doctors' telepathic abilities.

* * *

"Hello? Zoey?" Akane said as she, Nabiki, and Fargo opened the door to the bunker that Carter called home, only Zoey wasn't in the living room.

"She's busy at the moment; you must be the guests she was talking about. I'm SARAH." The girls heard a voice say, causing them to be a bit startled.

"Long story short ladies, she's the AI that runs this house." Fargo said with pride in his voice.

"Will you girls be staying long?" SARAH asked, with the voice hitting Akane as to why it sounds familiar.

"Hey, is that your voice?" Akane asked Fargo with a curious look, earning one from Nabiki as well.

"Um… uh… no." Fargo quickly answered earning snickers from the girls just as Zoey came into the living room.

"Oh, hey, how do you guys like the town?" Zoey asked with a smile as she took the note book.

"It's nice." Nabiki said with a smile. "Kinda weird, but nice."

"Kinda?" Zoey said with a chuckle.

"You better see Nerima sometime." Akane said smiling back. "You got anything to drink?"

"Oh, we got some Kaptr."

* * *

"Has anybody notified Jo?" A depressed Carter said once they found the body of Zane in front of the snack machines.

"The phone call just went out, we're sending somebody to get her and bring her here." An equally depressed Alison as Ace, Jenny, and the two Doctors were looking over the body.

"Here it is!" Ace said as she pointed out the red mark she remembered seeing earlier. The Doctors looked at it with both distain and curiosity.

"When did you say he had it?" Ranma asked Ace.

"I don't know... I spotted it the last time he was alive." Ace said with a curious look. "You think it's connected?"

"I'm hoping what we're thinking is wrong." The Ninth Doctor said earning a nod from the Ranma-Doctor.

"What are you thinking dad?" Jenny asked when the remark surprised her.

"We're thinking an ol--" Before Ranma could finish, Carter got a phone call.

"Fargo, not n--what!? How!? Ok, we'll be right there!" Carter than hung up the phone and looked like he saw a ghost. "It's Zoey and the girls, they've fainted and not waking up!"

"Take me to your home, NOW!" Ranma said getting a look in his eyes that made all his friends uneasy.

* * *

While on the way there, Carter kept getting stopped by parents of various students and children under 21 for the same reason he got a call from Fargo. The minute his jeep pulled over, The Ninth Doctor, the Ranma-Doctor, and Carter jumped out as if an inferno were after them and rushed for the door as if they were bats out of Hell. As soon as he opened the door, he saw Fargo tending to the girls as SARAH had something similar to a heart monitoring system on her monitors. The Ninth Doctor took a look at the girls and concluded they were fine, but something was draining the life out of them. They all looked at Ranma, whose eyes were glowing white with pure, unadulterated hate.

"I told them I was the best of both worlds and the worst of two men." The Ranma-Doctor said, with his hands giving off bits of ki in forms of lightning as he's trying to keep his anger in check. "Whoever did this will meet those two men!"

"We have a feeling who did it Ranma, we just have to fi--" The Ninth Doctor got interrupted by the ground shaking like mad.

"Sharif, there's a ship rising from the ground just a mile outside of town!" SARAH remarked as her monitors called up the source of the Earthquake.

"I don't have time to worry about that, my daughter, The Doctor's friends, and the children of the town are--"

"Victims of the ship, look!" The Ninth Doctor said as everybody saw the ship which has half raised to the surface then stopped. "It's a Vernardi ship."

"Vernardi?" Carter asked once he heard the name.

"They run their ships on the essence of the enemies they capture." The Ranma-Doctor said as he saw the ship.

"But they shouldn't unless…" The Ninth Doctor then went to one of the cans of Kaptr on the floor and dabbed his finger into the spot where the drink was spilled. He then licked his finger and it confirmed his suspicions. "This is the same formula they used on their enemies."

"But why isn't it affecting you if you licked it?" Fargo asked while adjusting his glasses.

"The formula used only worked if the recipients were under 21 of your human Earth years." The Ranma-Doctor said, as he and the Ninth looked at each other and came to the same conclusion. "Quickly, who approved the testing of my TARDIS?"

"Eva." Carter said, wondering where this was going but in the back of his mind, he knows.

"And who approved the bachelor auction?"

"Eva."

"She also approved the mine testing from what Ace and Jenny told me!" The Ranma-Doctor said as he came to the same conclusion as the Ninth Doctor.

"And she must be doing all of this, including killing Zane and messing with the ship to distract us to get the Vernardi ship!" The Ninth Doctor said, echoing the other Doctor's thoughts.

"Carter, get us there now!" The Ranma-Doctor said as all three men left and got to the jeep.

"Fargo, call Ace and Jenny and tell them to work on something to counter that agent!" The Ninth Doctor said just before shutting the door.

* * *

"But why would she do all of this!?" Carter asked as the car stopped in front of the ship, angry that somebody he knew would hurt his own daughter.

"Because she's not a 'fixer,'" The Ninth Doctor said as he got out. "She's worse."

"Who is she then?" Carter asked, wondering just who would put everybody in such danger for a ship.

"Yes my dear Doctors, tell them just who I am!" They heard Eva's voice coming from the top of the ship. "I must say, I can see why Time Lord's love regenerating, this personality works great! Too bad I had to hold it all in for you stupid monkeys."

"It's The Rani." The Ranma-Doctor said with those same white hot eyes as The Rani just smiled at the three men trying to take her down.

* * *

NEXT TIME:

Rani: Not all Time Lords were fool hardy brave in the war Doctor!

Ace: If we don't find a solution soon, they might have brain damage or worse, even die.

Ranma-Doctor: You are NOT dealing with the same Time Lord.

The Ninth Doctor: All my thanks to tomorrow.

* * *

Standard grandpa drill, I only own the Vernardi. Ranma, copyright Rimiko Takahashi, Kitty Animation, and Viz Media Inc. Doctor Who, copyright the BBC. Told ya there's more surprises.


	9. The Worst of Two Men

The steam and mist around the half risen ship cleared up and Carter and the two Doctors could see that it was a cold grey vessel, with columns sticking out on the side. Its wings on the back made an x and if one were to looked over head, see that the platform The Rani was on was connected via a narrow walkway to a two story cockpit/look out tower hybrid. Its front, if fully raised, would look like a cross on the front. The length of the ship the three men saw would rival most football fields, but that is not on the mind of the pigtailed one, whose eyes are glowing white and fangs were starting to form in his mouth, this did not go unnoticed.

"My, my, my, so you know the Nekofist, do you?" The Rani said with a smile.

"Wha fist?" Carter asked shocked.

"The Nekofist was developed on Earth centuries ago by a race of cat-people met to teach human disciples how to fight." The Ninth Doctor replied.

"Cat people? That's it? No names?"

"You honestly think there's only ONE spices of anthromorphic cat in the universe?" The Ninth asked Carter with an 'Are you kidding' expression. "However, somebody stole a basic version of it and those who use the basic wind up insane until they learn the full version."

"Which I have done…" Ranma-Doctor said trying to fight his primal impulses. "…and I'll use if I don't get my friends back, now!"

"Doctor, you both know as well as I do I can't do that." The Rani said with a smile. "However, this body is not exactly suitable for a fight, although its true personality is a lot of fun! Tell you what, you handle my friends and come back in 5 minutes when I slipped into a body more suited for this." As she started walking back to the inside of the base, those of the army The Rani picked for herself showed up, complete with red marks on the back of their necks.

"Oh, why can't this stuff ever be easy?" Carter asked.

******************************************************************************

(Theme and visuals except instead of stopping in space, the TARDIS stops over Nerima then resumes course)

Akane Tendo

Nabiki Tendo

Doctor Who

"The Worst of Two Men"  
By Digifan316

******************************************************************************

"Ranma, I know you're ready to tear anybody apart, but if any part of me is in you--" The Ninth Doctor said as all three men were ready to fight.

"I get ya. Same to you and Carter, they're under Rani's control." Ranma-Doctor said ready to fight.

"So they have no idea what they're doing?" Carter asked.

"At least. The first time I saw her do this was with some workers, altered their personality." The Ninth replied. "Made them hate machines and turned them into thugs basically."

"Give him our history later; we gotta get in there now!" The Ranma-Doctor said trying to keep his cat self in check.

******************************************************************************

"WE GOT A FLAT LINER!" The nurse yelled as the staff ran with the defibrillator to the latest teenager to crash. It is said in some cultures where ever The Doctor goes, death follows and it seems this is no exception. However, this time the reaper has not just two Doctors to deal with, but a companion and his daughter to boot.

"Another one!?" Jenny said as she was checking just what exactly was in the very energy drink that put everybody under 21 in the hospital in the first place.

"If we don't find a solution soon, they might have brain damage or worse, even die." Ace said with panic in her voice. "It's as if the very life was taken away from them."

"Exactly, or their life energy to be persist." Jenny replied while writing down her findings quickly. "Legend has it that ship there was powered by the very souls of the enemies its pilots captured."

"How is that even possible?" Ace asked.

"Look right here." Jenny said as she moved so Ace can look in the microscope. "These little nanites are connected to the ship and they take the energy/life essence out of the target and put them in a compartment of the ship."

"So if we figure out how to deactivate the nanites--" Ace started.

"--THEN WE CAN GET THEM BACK!" Jenny finished as she snapped her fingers. "BRILLANT!"

Meanwhile, Jo is barely keeping herself together as she is helping Alison and the hospital direct traffic and get the teenagers the help they need. A few moments later, it seemed she had done all that and finally found the time to mourn the loss of her boyfriend and broke down right then and there. A rare sight, but the woman who saw it doesn't bring it up because Alison knows exactly what she's going through and the two share a friendly embrace.

******************************************************************************

"We're getting nowhere fact Doc!" Carter shouted as he threw a few punches at the controlled soldier.

"Agreed, but somehow I don't see signs of this stopping anytime soon!" The Ninth Doctor said as he got another goon in a headlock.

"All this while the Rani's powering up the ship, this is a distraction!" Ranma-Doctor yelled as he delivered a ki-claw slash to another soldier. "Carter's right, this is getting us nowhere! Can you two hold these guys off!?"

"No problem, you just stop her!" The Ninth Doctor said while Carter slammed the head of a soldier against the ship's outer wall as the Ranma-Doctor jumped up to the observation deck and ran to the area the Rani was heading.

"I'll never get used to seeing that!" Carter said commenting the high jump the half Anything Goes student had done.

"You should see some of the species I meet!" The Ninth Doctor said as he body slammed a soldier.

*****************************************************************************

Inside the ship, the half Time Lord shifted to his girl side knowing if she had to, she'll take the fight to The Rani personally.

"Alright Rani, where are you!?" Ranko-Doctor said trying to keep her cat side under control.

"Well, well, well…" Ranko heard a new voice confirming the Rani had self regenerated while she winced as the renegade Time Lady probed her mind for info on this new incarnation of the legendary Time Lord. "So, the child of Anything Goes collided with the man from Gallafry, AND got the legendary Jusenkyo curse too, has he?"

"Stay out of my head Rani!" Ranko yelled in anger. "You want to settle this, let's settle it proper!"

"Fine by me Doctor!" Rani answered with both a stern tone…

*WHAM*

…and a stiff kick to the ribs, causing the Ranko-Doctor to reel back.

'Damn, the mind probe was a distraction, I let her get me!' Ranko thought as she recovered.

"It's a little dark, isn't it Doctor!?" Rani yelled. "Let's put some light on this!" As soon as the Rani said that, various glass boxes lit up a bright blue light, causing The Ranko-Doctor to see the whole ship, a grey lifeless room which he finds ironic since its souls and life essence that powers the ship. She looks up and sees The Rani's new form, similar to the Chinese Amazons right down to a muscle tone that would rival Xian Pu, a short haircut down to the back of her neck, and her hair fiery red. "Surprise? I like this body a lot better than the old one. Sure, I had more of an athoritive figure, but this… oh, I can feel it, and this one LOVES a fight!"

Ranko-Doctor looked around and saw three box shaped chambers in a bright blue glow. "How did you survive the Time War?" She asked while studding the blue lights.

"Not all Time Lords were fool hearty brave in the war Doctor!" The Rani answered. "I am a scientist, not a fighter! I wound up in the past and my TARDIS too damage to get back, so I wound up biding my time until I realized just exactly WHEN I was." The Rani then gave a cold smile as she went near one of the lights. "Look close Doctor." The Doctor did so and saw an image of Akane getting cheers with a gold medal and various voices saying how proud they were of her.

"That's… that's…" Then he looked at another light and saw Zoe with a lab coat, goggles, and holding a beaker full of chemicals, and finally he saw a 7 year old child that looked like Nabiki, crying for her mom, something that The Doctor, due to his knowledge of Nabiki from his Ranma half, is surprised to fine.

"Bet you were expecting to see something else weren't you?" The Rani said with a cruel tone in her voice. "You see Doctor, I did some checking and it turns out there were only rumors, even amongst the other Time Lords, about this ship being on Earth and after finding some old test footage, I confirmed its existence."

*WHAM*

The Rani finished her sentence with an upper cut to the distracted Ranko-Doctor.

"It turns out this ship takes life essence or the soul, depending on what you call it, and shows what is REALLY inside of you."

*POW*

Then a sharp kick to the ribs.

"So say that person that surprised you was this happy up beat child, the ice queen of her school, or the drama queen. That's fine and dandy on the outside, but on the inside… well, you saw for yourself." The Rani then grabbed the Ranko-Doctor by the pig tail so she can force her to look in her eyes. "So, what do your soul, or souls in your case Doctor, look like?"

******************************************************************************

Carter and The Ninth Doctor were doing okay by themselves, but even under The Rani's control, the army troops were a bit on the tough side.

"Hope your future self is doing better than us Doctor!" Carter said as he punched a soldier in the jaw.

"Ranma's exploits are even legendary amongst our people, if anything he's better than us at the moment." The Ninth Doctor said as he kicked another soldier in the gut.

"I'm surprised you don't address yourself as yourself, if that makes any sense!" Carter said as he was trying to hold off a soldier.

"Our personalities change as we regenerate!" The Ninth Doctor replied while using the wall as a weapon. "While he is me in terms of memories and core values such as why we do what we do, other aspects of his personality are too diverse to make us technically the same person. One life, I had an obsession with Jelly Bellies!"

"You don't blame yourself for that do you?"

"Hey, have you ever had one?"

******************************************************************************

"DAMN IT!" Henry said as he tossed a random object in frustration of the umpteenth time he couldn't deactivate the nanos. "Not one thing we've done is working! We tried EMPs, melting, even seeing if we could destroy them and nothing seems to work!"

"There has to be something, we lost another one." Alison said sadly, but then she noticed Ace and Jenny had thoughtful looks on their faces.

"Hold it… it seems that this shell was reinforced…" Ace said as she noticed something.

"But if that were true, then that means if the liquid used to spread them would land on the circuitry… and…"

"OF COURSE!" Ace, Jenny, and Henry said after Jenny snapped her fingers together.

"We just send a shock to its system and if we can find the right area, it'll send a message to the others to shut down!" Jenny said with a smile.

"We just need a big enough shock to do it!" Henry said trying to think, but Ace already had the answer.

"The mines!"

******************************************************************************

To say the fight was not going in Ranko's favor was an understatement. Had this been 100% Ranma, she'd be able to put the fact that she's seeing various souls vanish due to burn out out of her mind. Had she been 100% Doctor, the solution would be near instant. But this form has half of the compassion of two beings, so while she has all the intelligence of a Time Lord and the combative knowledge of a martial artist, one of the things that were given the greatest boost was compassion.

*WHAM*

Which means Ranko-Doctor was more worried about trying to get the souls out than winning the fight with the Rani, something she found out via another mind read.

"Oh c'mon Doctor, don't tell me you don't wanna fight back?" The Rani said with a cruel smile, saying she was actually enjoying this. "I guess you don't mind that once the energy is used up, your friends will disappear." The Rani then raised her fist for one big punch… that connected with the open palm of a very angry Ranko-Doctor.

"Oh my dear Rani…" The Ranko-Doctor said with a deadly serious look. "That was a mistake to say to me." Suddenly channeling her ki into blue glowing claws, she used her right hand to slice across the Rani's chest, causing the Time Lady to loosen her grip and stumbled, and Ranko-Doctor continued the attack with a tornado kick to the gut.

Unbeknownst to the two women however, the child soul that is Nabiki looked up and saw the fight and something was triggered in her mind…

'Box lady…' She thought, but she was so preoccupied this lingering thought, she didn't notice Soul Akane was watching the fight too.

******************************************************************************

"So just how are we going to deactivate them?" Alison asked after hearing what the girls and Henry concluded.

"We can't destroy them; we run the risk of whatever's happening being permanent." Henry said with his hand under his chin, showing that he's still thinking.

"So the next best thing is to short them out." Jenny said as she looked over the results of those alive against those dead to see the effects. "Tell me, those that have taken a long time to pass, are they athletes or those known with high self confidence?"

"Some of them, yes, why?" Alison asked.

"Just as I thought. That ship that came out of the ground uses the life essence, or to put it simply the soul, to energize it. The stronger the person and will power, the longer it takes for that soul to burn out so we still have some time, but not much, to save everybody else."

"And they all have that same function?" Henry asked while Jenny studied the notes.

"As a matter of fact, yes, it looks like all the nanites are connected in that way." She replied.

"So we were right!" Ace said with a smile as she ran to the door. "Call Jo, get her to clear a path to Global, I got a mine field pattern to lay out!"

"We'll get as much Kaptur as we can!" Jenny replied as she and Alison went to the exit to get to the nearest store.

"I'll stay here and monitor everybody's progress!" Henry said as he went back to the monitors.

******************************************************************************

*CRASH*

Sparks were flying from what could only be a control panel as the Rani's backside met with the machine and The Ranko-Doctor moved her ki-clawed fingers while giving the Rani a savage look.

"What's wrong Rani!?" Ranko-Doctor asked prior to delivering a tornado kick that sent her opponent to the floor. "Where's the taunts!? Where's the boasting!?" She then ran on all fours, jumped, and slashed her claws across The Rani's face, causing several scars to form across her face and the renegade time lady to scream in pain. "WHERE'S THE FIGHT!?" She then launched a Moto Takabisha causing Rani to crash into one of the soul panels. Ranko-Doctor then slowly walked towards the Rani, ki-claws glistening in the darkness. "You can threaten me, you can blow up my TARDIS, and you can even blow up the TARDIS with me in it, but you DO NOT THREATEN MY FRIENDS!" She then raised her ki claws for the blow. "EVER!" And just as they came down…

"NO MISTER BOX LADY!"

"DON'T DO IT RAN--DOCTOR!"

…she heard two voices, Akane's and Nabiki's or their soul halves. The Doctor looked to where she was and saw she was in between their pillars, with the Rani's back against Nabiki's as she's looking up to see what the conversation will lead to.

"I-I don't know what's going on…" The child soul of Nabiki said sounding like she was on the verge of crying. "But… I know that this isn't you Mister Box Lady! You don't kill!"

"She's right!" The fighter soul of Akane yelled back. "I don't know about your Time Lord side, but if ANY part of you is Ranma, you won't have blood on your hands! Ranma Saotome doesn't kill!" Ranko-Doctor's breathing started to get less rapid as soon as Akane finished her sentence and she had time to calm down, retract her ki-claws, and her fangs shrunk turning her back to normal just as Carter and the Ninth Doctor came running in.

"It's over Rani!" The Ninth Doctor yelled. "We beat your forces, now give these souls back!" He then saw Carter looking over the soul pillar that had his daughter and was in awe.

"Doctor… what…?" Carter asked out of shock.

"That's her inner self Carter." The Ranko-Doctor said just before she turned back into a guy, seeing as the fight was over there was no need for the enhanced speed of the female form. "Her true self no matter what she presents in real life." Carter than looked at the soul of his daughter closely, who smiled back at him and he returned the smile with his own.

******************************************************************************

"Ok, I lined up the mines so that all of the nanos in the drinks can land on them and upped the charge to make sure they work." Ace said as soon as she came in from the mind field.

"I suggest you call Carter just in case they're in the ship. We don't know what will exactly happen!" Jenny said as she was ready to push the button to activate Ace's mini explosions on top of the can to release the suspending soda. This was set up so the meeting of soda and electric mines won't shock any humans in the room.

"I've been trying, but the call's not getting through, it must be the ship." Alison said as she tried one more time to reach Carter. It was then Jenny came to a decision.

"We have no choice, blow the cans." Jenny said with concern for her father and friends.

"But what if…" Ace started to say but was stopped by Jenny.

"Ace, what do you think my dad would tell us to do if he knows it'll save those kids?"

"You're right… blowing the cans in 3… 2… 1…"

*BOOM*

The mini explosions on the pop cans helped turn the room into an indoor rain storm as the sound of the bombs going off combined with the falling fluid looked like a man made weather event. The minute the fluids and the nanos touched the mines, sparks and lightning went off, making the illusion complete.

******************************************************************************

At that moment, the ship started to shake and The Rani took advantage, throwing burning powder into Ranma-Doctor's eyes. Carter and The Ninth Doctor tried to go after her, but the next shake was one of the biggest as it caused everybody to fall to the ground, with The Rani getting up quickly and able to make her escape.

"Always have a back up Doctor! 'Til next we meet!" The Rani said as she left the ship, but The Doctors and Carter weren't too interested as they saw all the souls that were left, including Akane's, Nabiki's, and Zoey's, vanishing.

"What's happening!? Is Zoey ok!?" Carter asked as he and the two Doctors got their bearings.

"If what I think happened happened, then our girls did their job!" The Ninth Doctor said as the world around them started shaking even worse.

"That's our daughter and our Ace for ya!" Ranma-Doctor said with pride. "So without power, the ship's sinking back to the Earth, so we need to get out of here and we need to do it now!"

Carter, The Ninth Doctor, and Ranma-Doctor got out just in time as the ship, in a pile of smoke, sunk back into the Earth. Carter's phone went off and his eyes went wide. "It's the girls and the other kids! They're back!" The Ninth Doctor smiled in joy as the Ranma-Doctor pumped his fist with a loud "YES!"

******************************************************************************

"All I remember was you were fighting this woman… and I called you… Mr. Box Lady?" Nabiki said as if she was trying to recap a dream.

"I remember that too, only I won a martial arts tournament." Akane said with the same tone of voice.

"Just what exactly went on dad?" Zoey asked her father while rubbing her head. She, along with the two Tendo sisters and the other teenagers and kids of Eureka were walking around town, the three girls with the Two Doctors, Carter, and the others at Global, to get all the cobwebs out of their head, save for the three from Nerima as they were getting ready to leave the town.

"It's a long story." Carter said with a smile as he was happy to have his daughter back.

"So the Autons are at it again?" The Ninth Doctor said to the Ranma-Doctor as the two were about to say their good byes.

"Yes, and you'll find them in this address here." The Ranma-Doctor said as he handed a note to the Ninth. "Also, I hope you remember this, but there's this woman named Rose Tyler. Have her go with you; she'll change your life in ways you can never imagine."

"What happened to spoilers?" The Ninth jokingly asked.

"Well… I think we're allowed one every once in a while." Ranma-Doctor smiled back. Just then, Jenny and Ace showed up wanting to say their good byes.

"I don't suppose you have any warnings I should know about?" The Ninth said to his daughter with a smile.

"Well, let's just say when you get to the machine that made me, get a barf bag." Jenny jokingly said as she hugged the past life of her dad good bye.

"And keep in contact with your companions. We miss you." Ace said as she hugged her friend good bye again.

"I'll try my best, but you know me." The Ninth said just before going into the TARDIS. He then turns to the Ranma-Doctor and bows respectively. "All my thanks to tomorrow." He said as he straightened back up.

"My regards to the past." Ranma-Doctor said as he returned the bow. The Ninth Doctor smiled, shut the door, and…

*FWOOSH*  
*FWOOSH*  
*FWOOSH*

…vanishes. Everybody then looks around and some even breathe a sigh of relief.

"I'm not starting the day over, there's no cracks… looks like we're safe." Carter said, causing The Doctor to actually laugh.

"Oh, trust me, there's worse the minute time breaks, but you guys seem to recover just fine." The Doctor said as he and the girls headed to the TARDIS.

"Doctor, I met what I said to your Ninth self." Ace said with a smile as she hugged the half Time Lord good bye. "Keep in contact; we miss you in ways you can never imagine."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that. I'll call the next time I'm anywhere near the area." The Doctor said with a smile.

"I take it The Doctor didn't do that prior to the merge?" Akane asked.

"I think it's because The Doctor also has Ranma's memories of being alone." Nabiki answered with a thoughtful tone as they both got into the ship.

"Dad, one more thing before you go." Jenny said as she stuck out her wrist. "What do we do with this?"

"Well, now that's up to you." The Doctor said with a smile causing Jenny's eyes to pop wide open. "I may not entirely be your father, but like him I know the look of an explorer. Since this is the last TARDIS you need to get around somehow. Provided you don't change history, feel free to use that device on your wrist." Jenny then hugged the half Time Lord very tightly.

"Thank you! Thank you!" She said with a smile as she broke the hug. "I don't know where to go first…"

"Don't go yet!" Ace said. "We gotta work some more on our project."

"Oh, I know, don't worry, but I'm like my dad you know." Jenny returned with a smile. Carter had a very thoughtful look on his face.

"Doctor, before you go…" Carter said bringing up what he was thinking. "What you said and did… you said you forgot everything and yet if events proceed as normal and you showed up here from your home town to get separated… just how much did you forget?"

The Doctor just smiled, snapped his fingers, shut the door, and…

*FWOOSH*  
*FWOOSH*  
*FWOOSH*

…vanished, leaving a bewildered Carter and Allison, and giggling Ace and Jenny.

"You two know something?" Alison asked.

"No comment." Ace said.

"Spoilers." Jenny said, answering like her dad would, leaving Carter and Alison really confused.

******************************************************************************

NEXT TIME…

Akane: This was before she died…

Nabiki: I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU DOCTOR!

Xian Pu: It… it can't be…

???: The time is almost ripe, you'll taste so good.

The Doctor can't finish due to a pair of lips meeting his.

Kasumi (With tears in her eyes): It's… IT'S YOU!

******************************************************************************

A bit warning, the next chapter is the Christmas one and its gonna be a long one AND a doozey, but I think you'll like it.


	10. Gift of The Doctor

Somewhere in a sector far away from the Milky Way, in a glass jar sits a blue light but upon closer inspection is actually a Japanese woman in a Kimono was crying. For years, she has been a prisoner of this demon, wondering when it will end.

"The time is almost ripe, you'll taste so good." The voice to her was the source of her long nightmare but to anybody just hearing it, it sounded well educated and mannered. "Cheer up; yours will be the purest and best taste I've ever had…" The source of the nightmares said as he took the woman's prison to his glowing diagonally slant eyes, which were looking at her with the lust one has for a fine bottle of wine. "...Kimiko Tendo."

******************************************************************************

(Theme and visuals, except instead of stopping in space, the TARDIS stops over Nerima and resumes course)

Nabiki Tendo

Akane Tendo

Xian Pu

Msu Tu

Doctor Who

"Gift of The Doctor."  
By Digifan316

******************************************************************************

The two Tendo Sisters enter the TARDIS first with big smiles on their faces followed by the pig tailed Doctor with lariats music nearly drowning his joyous laughter.

"Thanks for all the help Merlin, Arthur, great party!" The Doctor said as he shut the door with a big smile on his face.

"Who knew knights could party?" Nabiki remarked with a big smile on her face.

"Who knew the middle ages in general could party?" Akane replied with an equally big smile and a laugh as The Doctor adjusted his controls.

"Oh, just because they're in armor half the time doesn't mean they're that stiff and rusty the other half." The Doctor said as he pulled a few levers, starting up his machine.

*FWOOSH*  
*FWOOSH*  
*FWOOSH*

"So, where are we going now?" Nabiki asked as she and Akane sat down.

"Oh, that's a big surprise!" The Doctor said with excitement. "All I'm going to say is that this is my way of saying thank you for traveling with me." The machine stopped as the girls looked at him with a bit of curiosity. "Here we are then! Now usually we go out but I'm going to have to ask you two to stay in so we don't wind up changing anything about history."

"Why are you so worried about us leave…ing…" Nabiki couldn't finish because the minute The Doctor opened the doors, the Tendos saw 6 and 7 year old versions of themselves playing with a woman they haven't seen alive in years.

"This… this…" Akane kept saying while tears were building in her eyes. "This was before she died…"

"Mom…" Nabiki said right before she started to cry with Akane. The Doctor peaked over their heads and smiled.

"I figured since I dragged you two around with me trying to find away to make me two people, I'd show you one of the important ones in your life." The Doctor said with a smile. Just as soon as the child versions of Akane and Nabiki were running after a ball Kimiko tossed, she coughed. Now, to some the cough is a normal cough but this one got The Doctor's attention.

"Can… can we…?" Akane asked just as The Doctor shut the doors.

"Sorry Akane, we can't have you or Nabiki change history in any major way." The Doctor said. "Rose, one of his last companions, wanted to hold her dad's hand while he laid dying and she nearly doomed us all because she wanted to save him."

"You're right." Nabiki said as she wiped the tears. "Thank you Doctor."

"Oh, think nothing of it, it's the least I can do." The Doctor said as he messed with the controls. "Now then… destination set, and off we go." The core turns on as the TARDIS starts its journey to its next destination

"So, where else can we go for Ranma and The Doctor to get separated?" Akane asked as she recovered from The Doctor's gesture.

"That I don't know, but what I do know is its a few days before Christmas, and I think it's time spent with family, don't you?" The Doctor said, causing the two sisters to smile.

******************************************************************************

Things have been quiet in Nerima since The Doctor and Soun's two daughters have vanished. That is not to say however things aren't dead, oh no. Thanks to The Doctor's words, Soun gain his spine back and started teaching again and even took Xian Pu and Msu Tu as teachers for the school. Kasumi and Doctor Tofu are making wedding plans, and things in the most chaotic district have stabilized.

*FWOOSH*  
*FWOOSH*  
*FWOOSH*

"FATHER! XIAN PU! MSU TU! THEY'RE BACK!" Kasumi shouted as she dropped a plate in the sink, recognizing the sound of The Doctor's blue police box. The mentioned people ran to the backyard where sure enough, the TARDIS started to materialize just as the family enters the backyard. Sure enough, the ship appears completely in front of the pond that Ranma and his father always fought in. The minute the doors open, both Tendos rush out to hug Kasumi and Soun like there's no tomorrow.

"Now that's why I love the Holiday." The Doctor said with a smile.

******************************************************************************

"I see…" Soun said with a stern face when the Tendo Sisters brought up where they have been, in particular seeing their mom before she died. "Ra--Doctor, if it's not too much troub--"

"Say no more Soun; you'll see your wife soon." The Doctor said with a smile as he reached for the mushrooms to put on his rice.

"Oh, but dad you should've seen her." Akane said with a big smile. "She was beautiful; she looked like she didn't have a care in the world."

"It was unbelievable seeing her again, thank you Doctor." Nabiki said with a smile of her own.

"So, what else did you guys do on ya journey?" Xian Pu asked while having some of her own rice.

"I'm interested to know myself." Msu Tu replied. The Doctor then smiled and went over everything, causing everybody's jaw to drop which caused the sisters to smile at the reactions of those who weren't there to see it for themselves.

Later that night, everybody was getting ready for bed, including Xian Pu and Msu Tu, who agreed to stay the night so they can be up to help the Tendos decorate in the morning, but Xian Pu was wondering something.

"Hey, where's The Doctor?" She asked a passing Kasumi, who was on her way to bed.

"Oh, he's in the TARDIS, said he had to look something over."

Sure enough, the half Time Lord was watching on his monitor Mrs. Tendo, taken from the trip, most notably with her coughing and he has on his glasses that, to any other human, look like 3-D specs.

"I knew it." He said to no one with a serious look on his face.

******************************************************************************

Later that night, everybody was sound asleep thinking about the decorations they were going to put up for the Holiday when unbeknownst to them, somebody was sneaking to the family Alter, where the ashes of Kimiko Tendo were his target. If one were down there, that person would see eyes full of sorrow and regret, for he knows what he's doing will cause him to fall out with those at least half of him regarded as family but if what happens pays off, then… he'll have to figure out the then later, as an alarm has interrupted his train of thought. The lights came on and right then and there were the Tendos and the Amazons seeing The Doctor taking Mrs. Tendo's ashes.

"I'm sorry…"

"Doctor… what on Earth--" Before Kasumi can finished, The Doctor got out his sonic screwdriver…

*EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE*

…and made the alarm even LOUDER, causing the house dwellers to cover their ears and wince as The Doctor made his escape. At this point, it was pure instinct for Akane as their fri--this monster stole her mom's ashes right in front of the family. She tossed a mallet and it missed, but just as the Doctor dodged it, he had to face incoming sharp projectiles from an angry male Amazon. Not wanting to wreck the urn or risk anything, The Doctor jumped over everybody and high tailed it to the TARDIS and quickly shut the door, not noticing two blurs that went right inside. As soon as he shut the door…

*WHAM*  
*WHAM*  
*WHAM*

"GIVE US BACK OUR MOM YOU BASTARD!" Akane shouted with all her might.

"I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS DOCTOR!" Nabiki joined in. The calm, thinking Nabiki that might have concluded that The Doctor might have something in mind was gone the minute he took the ashes into the TARDIS and she heard the infamous sound.

*FWOOSH*  
*FWOOSH*  
*FWOOSH*

The Tendo sisters left the police box's door just in time as it vanished from the backyard, leaving all of the Tendo family to cry, but not notice the Amazons were gone.

******************************************************************************

As soon as The Doctor shut the doors, he heard the bangs and the shouts, but HER shout for some odd reason hurt most of all. "I'm sorry… but you can't go where I'm going…" He said knowing nobody will hear him. After hitting his head on the door, a way to kick himself for doing this, he reminded himself why as he headed to the controls and activated the TARDIS.

*FWOOSH*  
*FWOOSH*  
*FWOOSH*

As soon as the ship started to move, The Doctor extended a table out of the control panel when he felt a metal sphere on the back of his neck and a knife right below it, instantly knowing who it is.

"If you have a reason why I shouldn't bash yer head in or my husband shouldn't slice your spine, give it." Xian Pu said in a cold voice. "Although, we prefer you didn't."

"I don't have time for this!" The Doctor replied. "See that urn? Put the ashes on the table and don't spill a drop!"

"Why should we?" Msu Tu replied.

"If nothing happens after, I'll let you two and Akane kill ALL my remaining incarnations, but trust me." The Doctor said showing now fear. "And if not me, then at least trust the half that's Ranma." Xian Pu removed her weapon from the pig-tailed Doctor's person and did what he said. The Doctor then slowly got out his sonic screw driver…

*EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE*

…and heard the sound of all the weapons that were at him dropping as all of a sudden as the dead body of Kimiko Tendo assembled itself and looked as beautiful as the last day she was alive and well.

"I KNEW IT! OH, I KNEW IT!" The Doctor shouted with joy as he started hitting the TARDIS, hoping to land where he programmed it.

"It… it can't be…" Xian Pu said out of shock.

"H-how is that even possible!?" Msu Tu asked in shock.

"When me and Akan---that is to say, when Akane, Nabiki, and I went to Eureka, we faced an ol' enemy of mine who used a bunch of nanos to take the souls and essence of the children, including the girls." The Doctor began, seeing Xian Pu and Msu Tu were following his story closely. "Afterword, we went back to one of the last days Mrs. Tendo was alive and well and when I heard her cough it got me thinking of another species that use Nanos that more or less do the same thing, but for different purposes."

"What purpose?" Xian Pu asked.

"Soul eating." The Doctor said as he continued to tamper with the device.

"What!?" The two Amazons said amazed.

"In human language, the alien that did this to Kimiko Tendo is called 'The Soul Taker.' Its species uses the nanos to send the life essence to them for food."

"So then wouldn't Kimiko's soul be eaten?" Msu Tu asked.

"I hope not. Some have been known to age the souls like wine and the fact that the nanos are still active in the ashes, hence why I was able to reprogram them with the sonic screwdriver and reassemble her."

"Wouldn't somebody have noticed from the ashes?" Xian Pu asked.

"Human microscopes can't spot these nanos." The Doctor said as he made the final adjustments.

"But… why didn't you bring Akane or Nabiki with you?" Msu Tu asked.

"This is too dangerous for them, even with Akane's skill. I'd take you back but I don't have that much time before the body decomposes without life." The Doctor replied. "How did you two get in here anyway?"

"Speed's not one of Akane's strong suits." Xian Pu said.

"Right, Amazons go through rigorous speed training since birth, hence why those like me are even able to keep up with you. We were able to get in just before you shut the doors." Msu Tu added on. The TARDIS then stops and The Doctor realized they were there.

"Then let's make this the best Christmas the Tendos will never forget!" The Doctor said as he opened the door. As soon as he got out, his companions got the shock of their lives.

"What on Earth…?" Xian Pu uttered as she looked around. They were in a giant room with the floor in a permanent fog, each corridor with a shelf that was at least five stories high. The decor of the room screamed something you would see in a Harry Potter movie during an underground tunnel scene as it was all dark grey or black and the stones looked only half of the age of a certain Amazon patriarch.

"We're in the Soul Taker's home world. This is the lair of one of them in fact." The Doctor said.

"ONE of them!? This looks like it can feed an army!" Msu Tu remarked.

"Some of the life forces here are hundreds of years old, we're more or less in their wine cellar." The Doctor replied as he started looking all over. "We need to find Kimiko Tendo and quick."

"Good thing these guys know Japanese." Msu Tu said as he was looking over the name of the soul on display.

"That's the TARDIS translating everything. Looks like we're in the N's." The Doctor and his friends then quickly headed to the S's.

******************************************************************************

In what can be best describe as a high class living room, complete with a wood fire place, a red leather chair, hard wood floors, and a red rug, a man who appears to be a blonde human is finishing the last of the soul he was consuming.

"Ha… I can see why you humans indulge in this…" The man said as he consumed the last of the soul. "My last trip to your planet was indeed worth wild. Now then, how is my collection doing?" He then turned on a monitor, but the minute he did, he saw 3 people searching for something but he recognized the eyes from the legends he's heard over time. He then called up another camera and saw the thing that confirmed his suspicions: A blue box.

"So… The Doctor has finally shown up." The man then went to a plaque that had two fencing swords and he took one of them down and started slashing to loosen his muscles. He then opened the third eye on his forehead due to the rush of the upcoming fight. "If there's anything I love more than a soul, it's a good fight."

******************************************************************************

"Doctor! Here's the T's!" Xian Pu shouted as the Doctor and Msu Tu turned around to where she was pointing.

"Good work Xian!" The Doctor said with excitement as he was heading towards his goal. A few roof top style jumps later, he was staring at the blue light image of Kimiko Tendo, who was looking eternally sad, which tugged at the pig tailed Doctor's hearts.

"Don't e--you're not him!" Kimiko said with some hope in her voice. The Doctor then held the small glass to his face and smiled.

"Mrs. Tendo, I'm The Doctor and its time you were reunited with your family." This caused something Kimiko hasn't done in a long time: Smile.

"I'm afraid family reunions are a fleeting thing Doctor." They heard a voice right behind them and saw the Soul Taker with two swords in hand. The Doctor looked actually shocked.

"You're not like any Soul Taker I've heard of or seen…"

"Doctor, please. You wouldn't think that a few species liked some aspects of a race to the point where they start assimilating them?" The man said with a smile that to those who didn't know what he was would be charming. "I just happen to like the 'rich and famous' as the humans put it." Using one of the swords, he then pointed to the small glass with Kimiko in it. "Now then, THAT particular soul I have waited to have for a while now. In fact, a few days from now it was going to be my… what is it… Xmas feast?"

"Christmas actually." The Doctor said losing his patients.

"Oh yes, forgive my mispronunciation." The man then offered one of his swords to The Doctor. "Doctor, despite what you heard of me and I of you, I am a believer in a fair fight and I can see by the look in your eyes you are the same and, even though I will get her back, I refuse to fight an unarmed man with a sword."

"Well, that's sporting of you." The Doctor said, his voice still showing anger.

"Thank you, it's one of the strong suits I developed on my own."

"However, let's just say half of me doesn't like weapons."

"Ah, unarmed combat it is then." The Soul Taker put his swords away as he got into a fighting stance.

"Doctor… That's an Amazon fighting stance…" Xian Pu whispered. The Doctor then handed her Kimiko.

"Take her to the TARDIS. If I'm not back in an hour poor her into the body's mouth, you understand?"

"Not so fast Doctor." The man snapped his fingers and two flying machines that looked like stingrays appeared behind him. "It's one thing if the fight for her is between you and me, but you bring go betweens then so can I."

"GO, NOW!" The Doctor said to his companions as they nodded and started high tailing to the TARDAS, causing the robots to go after them. "Now then, I assume I have to beat you to get to my ship?"

"You assume right." The man said as his third eye opened and he suddenly started to drool. "My, my, my! Three souls!"

"What?"

"You have three souls in there and they all are worth five times more than that Kimiko woman!" The alien said with some drool and a crazed look. He then composed himself, checked and saw his hair was a mess and straightened it out. "Sorry about that. Don't get me wrong, I still plan on having Kimiko's soul too."

"Sorry, but that's not gonna happen." The Doctor said as he got into the Anything Goes stance. "On three?"

"On three." The Soul Taker replied as both combatants smiled. "One…"

"Two…"

"THREE!" Both men said as they rushed each other.

******************************************************************************

"Behind you!" Kimiko shouted as Xian Pu ducked from an incoming robot.

"Thanks Mrs. Tendo!" Xian Pu said as she got out one chui to take on the robot while holding Mrs. Tendo. Msu Tu dodged the other one attacking him as he tossed some chains with some weights on them, wrapping them around the robot and one yank later…

*BOOM*

…it crashed into the ground.

"You two are very skilled! Do you know my daughter? Are you anything goes?" The soul asked, causing the two to sweat drop a bit.

"Its… complicated but yes, Akane's my best friend and no, we're Amazons." Xian Pu answered with pride as the other robot was heading for her…

*WHAM*

…until she hit a home run.

"I think my daughter can learn a lot from you…"

"Actually, she helped me improve my swing." Xian Pu answered with a smile.

******************************************************************************

To say the fight was even was an understatement. Lefts, rights, fists, kicks, all were exchanged but it seems to be a standstill for both men.

"It seems we're at a stale mate Doctor." The Soul Taker said exhausted. "You sure you don't want the swords."

"Positive." The Doctor said out of breath. "So we fight until one of us can't?"

"Agreed." The two rushed each other again as the Soul Taker answered with an uppercut, but the Doctor replied with a tornado kick. The kick sent the Taker to the shelf behind him, causing him to knock one of the souls over as he got up, causing it to escape, but the Doctor noticed something… it wasn't leaving the room. This caused the Time Lord to smile.

"What has your attention?" The Soul Taker asked.

"Oh, nothing." The Doctor said as he returned to the fighting stance. "Shall we?" The fight continued moving further down the row of souls with several kicks and punches, but then the Doctor stopped and…

"MOKO TAKBISHA!" The Doctor yelled as he launched a ki blast that tossed the alien into one of the shelves, crashing him into a row full of souls in a glass, knocking them over or causing them to collide into each other. Hurting all over, fighting all the impulses to give up, the Soul Taker gets up to face the doctor, but knocks over more souls in the process causing the glass to shatter and the souls to be free.

"Doctor, if all you're going to do is toss me into my shelves to knock them down, you'll find it impossible due to their size and weight." He said as he got up.

"Wasn't going for the whole shelf."

"What?" By the time the Taker figured it out, it was too late as the souls that were free started to fly all around him and actually were able to attack him. "NO! Get away! Get away!" The souls manage to trick him into waving his arms in front of more glasses as they shattered, freeing more of their revenge seeking comrades. The Doctor then went to a nearby shelf as he shattered a few more souls.

"I don't time for all of you, I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry!" One soul said from behind her glass.

"We'll make sure to get him, just take your friends and go!" Another said. The Doctor smiled, smashed one last glass, and left the Soul Taker to take on one of his victims.

******************************************************************************

"Where is he?" Xian Pu asked, starting to get nervous.

"We should've asked how long until the body starts to decompose, we might have to put her soul in right away." Msu Tu said while waiting in the TARDIS.

"Is that a good idea to do it without him?" Kimiko asked. She inquired more about this "Doctor" that showed up and when Xian Pu told her what she knew and experienced from Akane telling her about the merger to the fight with the Cybermen and the Cybermonarchs, the woman was amazed at this man and would inquire about the person he merged with, a Ranma Saotome, later. Just then, they heard a door quickly open and close and The Doctor rushed to the control panel and after pressing a few buttons took the glass with Kimiko's soul in it.

"Brace yourself Mrs. Tendo, here we go!"

******************************************************************************

Christmas Eve and the Tendo house, for all intensive purposes was dead. The sisters eat their food with faces that have been sad for the last two days since HE took their mom away. The only reason Soun isn't a wreck again is because he's also angry and the minute any news of that horrible man or that sound of his horrible machine was heard…

"AKANE! NABIKI! KASUMI! MR. TENDO! QUICK, WE FOUND HIM!" Was heard at the front entrance of the Tendo Dojo. Everybody ran to the entrance and saw Msu Tu and Xian Pu apparently out of breath.

"Where!? WHERE!?" Akane said getting out her mallet.

"The old mummy has him cornered, waiting for us!" Xian Pu said sounding exhausted.

"How'd you get the Doctor?" Nabiki said, remembering how skillful the man was, especially when he was just Ranma.

"It wasn't easy, but the more time we waste, the more he'll recover!" Msu Tu said, snapping everybody out of it as they headed to the Cat Café.

******************************************************************************

Leading the pack was Soun and Kasumi who were ready to take the fight to the man who did this to them, with Nabiki and Akane right behind them ready to do the same thing.

"DOCTOR! Come out now!" Soun said, wanting to get his wife back as soon as possible.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming out." The Doctor said as he came out of the darkness with his hands up. "Hey guys, what's going on?"

"WHERE'S OUR MOTHER YOU BASTARD!?" Akane said, ready to strike. Soun had to hold her back.

"GIVE HER BACK TO US YOU MONSTER! NOW!" Nabiki said, showing some very strong emotions, something that people who known her for a long time aren't use to seeing. Soun had to hold her back too.

"Now, now ladies, calm down." The Doctor said, trying to hide the hurt he felt from the two women, especially her.

"The only reason I'm holding them AND myself back Doctor is because I want an explanation, now!" Soun said in a tone showing that he's barley holding himself back.

"Now why should I do that when I can live up to my promise?" The Doctor said as he snapped his fingers, as he signaled somebody to turn on the lights. And standing right behind The Doctor, holding a plate full of cookies…

"It's… it's YOU!" Kasumi said on the verge of tears as she dropped to her knees, Akane dropped her hammer, and Nabiki and Soun broke down.

"It… it can't be…" Akane said finding herself not believing it until she touched her face. "MOM!" Akane then hugged her mom, nearly tackling her.

"MOMMY!" Nabiki said doing the same thing. Soon, all 3 Tendo sisters were hugging their mom as Soun just looked on, crying tears of joy and The Doctor looked on with a smile on his face, along with the Amazons.

******************************************************************************

Moments later, inside his TARDIS, The Doctor was setting his coordinates for his next journey when he hears the doors open and close.

"I thought we were missing somebody." He turned around and saw Mrs. Tendo. "And before you say anything about locking the ship, Akane gave me her key."

"If you're trying to talk me out of leaving…"

"I am, so shut up." Kimiko said, interrupting the Time Lord. "I know you're leaving because you don't want to do anything to make my daughters, one in particular, angry with you. Doctor, they were mad because you took my ashes without telling them why."

"I heard of a Soul Taker's reputation, it was too dangerous."

"And yet, you couldn't get as far as you did without those two Amazons. What was the real reason?" After a minute, The Doctor spoke.

"I nearly got them killed when we went to Eureka." The Doctor said. "I'm a new person made up of two men, but they both care for lives other than their own and Ranma cares for those girls too, one in particular…"

"So do you, but for another one I've noticed."

"…and I don't want to put them through that again." The Doctor sighed then continued. "Yes, the previous companions one of my other selves had have done the same thing, but I'm not him. I've taken his name, his machine, what I'm wearing was in his wardrobe. All that maybe him and I'm not. I don't know what I would do if Akane and Nabiki died, I don't WANT to know so I want to keep my distance until Ranma and The Doctor are separated."

"With all due respect, you sir are a coward." Kimiko said looking angry.

"Excuse me?"

"You, you, you, it's all about what you don't want to put yourself through. Did you ever stop to think WHY my daughters went with you? Why they wanted to see what you had to offer them? Was it simply to help you separate yourself into two people, the sense of adventure, or both? Maybe something more? I have seen the effect both this Ranma Saotome and you have had on my daughters and I think you, be it Ranma or as you, are the best thing to happen to them. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a dance that's LONG overdue with my husband." Kimiko said, the last part with a smile as she left. This caused The Doctor to think about his actions for a minute until he heard the door open.

"You don't need to say anything, I'm st--Akane?" The Doctor said seeing the Tendo he wasn't expecting there. Akane just walked slowly to the pig tailed Time Lord. "What are you--" The Doctor didn't finish due to the sudden and tight hug.

"Thank you." Akane whispered as she let go, got out and rejoined the party. The Doctor smiled and then proceeds to reset the controls since he wasn't leaving until he heard the door open again and saw Nabiki. The two of them just stood there for a minute, with Nabiki, her words catching up to her, trying not to look him in the eye due to guilt.

"Uh… um… well…" Nabiki started as she was heading to the man, recalling all the things she said to The Doctor. "I just wanted to thank you… and apologize for my actions… I'm sorry and--" Nabiki was then interrupted by The Doctor but she still continued to walk.

"Look, I know you were mad at me for what I did, but--" The Doctor can't finish due to a pair of lips meeting his. After what seems like forever for the two of them, they separated… and both had a look of shock.

"I-I should go…" Nabiki said as she was about to leave until The Doctor grabbed her arm.

"Nabiki… I… I…" Before The Doctor could finish Xian Pu opened the door due to the key she borrowed from Akane.

"C'mon you two! Food's on and we're waiting!" The Amazon said before she shut the door.

"Doctor… we should join the others, shouldn't we?" The minute Nabiki said that, every fiber in the merged Time Lord's being wanted to say no, but his confused emotional state, he had no words. Finally, he came to a choice.

"Yes… that would be splendid." He said, causing Nabiki to smile. "Oh and Nabiki? Merry Christmas." The middle Tendo left first and when she was out of site, the Doctor stayed for a minute, wondering what he would've said.

******************************************************************************

NEXT TIME…

Cologne: We have gotten words from our Goddesses that as soon as they say, we are at war with the Musk.

???: Excellent, it's all going according to plan.

Doctor: That's a false Goddess if I ever heard one.

Akane: You owe me and Nabiki one date for each of us.

******************************************************************************

Standard Grandpa drill, I only own the Soul Taker and Kimiko's the name I keep seeing in fanfiction. Anything Ranma TM Rimiko Takahashi and Viz Media Inc. Anything Doctor Who related TM British Broadcasting Company.


	11. Gods, Goddesses, and Monsters

The cold arm rests on a chair, fingers tapping impatiently as he's watching the monitor in front of him and sees a blue police box that has haunted his dreams.

"So, he's in Nerima and near the leader of the Amazons, is he?" He then switched screens that had several calculations and plans written down and seeing everything was proceeding just fine. "Excellent, it's all going according to plan. At this point, not even The Doctor can stop us. Ready the time jump. If this succeeds we'll go back to the past and have humanity destroy each other." The man then laughed in triumph despite seeing the TARDIS on the monitor in front of him.

******************************************************************************

(Theme and visuals, but instead of stopping in the middle of the galaxy, the TARDIS stops over Nerima and then resumes course)

Akane Tendo

Nabiki Tendo

Doctor Who

"Gods, Goddesses, and Monsters"  
By Digifan316

******************************************************************************

"Not to be rude or anything Doctor, but isn't our family reunion keeping you from your task?" Kasumi asked with a smile. It's been five days since that fateful Christmas and the Tendos were happier than ever as life has fully returned to a house where it was once abandoned.

"Well that's the beauty of a time machine Kasumi; I have all the time in the world." The Doctor replied with a smile before looking back at Kimiko having lunch and laughing at a joke with Akane and Nabiki. "Besides, some things are more important than my wellbeing." Kasumi then kissed The Doctor on the cheek.

"Thank you for everything Doctor." Kasumi said just before getting back to work finishing dessert. The Doctor affectionately rubbed the cheek as he was walking back to his TARDIS to set the coordinates for when they were leaving two days from now.

"Don't forget Doctor," Akane said to him just before he can get to the pond, where his TARDIS was. "You owe me and Nabiki one date for each of us."

"Oh and how did that come about?" Kimiko asked, causing Nabiki and Akane to share what happened in Eureka.

"I wonder whose animal magnetism I got out of the two of them…" The Pig Tailed Time Lord uttered to himself. Just then, they heard a knock at the front door and when Kasumi opened it, there stood Xian Pu with a serious look on her face.

"Oh hello Xian Pu, what's---" The Amazon warrior held up her hand stopping Kasumi.

"Are the rest of the family in the main room?" She asked.

"Yes, but---" The Amazon proceeded to the main room, causing everybody there to be surprised.

"The Amazons here by call forth their allies to battle and here by recruit The Doctor and his TARDIS by degree of Cologne."

"WHAT!?" The Tendos said all at once.

"Out of the question!" The Doctor said sounding outraged, causing a look of surprise from Soun and the Tendo sisters. After all, he looks like Ranma and he's refusing a battle. "A martial arts fight and protecting loved ones is one thing, but I will NOT be a tool for war!"

"Hey, you think I enjoy this?" This statement coming from Xian Pu, a proud Amazon warrior, caused everybody's jaw to drop to the floor. "Look, don't' get me wrong, I'm a warrior and proud to represent my tribe, but over the last couple of years, with help from Akane, my Japanese has improved so I started reading some books, gettin' a bit more educated about the world around me and while I don't question the fact that our tribe is being watched over by Goddesses and the Musk have Gods, I question just how Great-Grandmother got her marchin' orders."

"Oh?" Nabiki asked, getting the same look the Doctor had after Xian Pu finished her statement.

"What do you mean?" Akane asked with a couple of blinks of her eyes.

"She gets her news from the Goddesses from this old radio that's been around for centuries."

"Really?" Nabiki and The Doctor said at the same time, their curiosity peaked. Akane just looked at the two of them with a hint of jealousy, but was thinking along their lines.

******************************************************************************

*FWOOSH*  
*FWOOSH*  
*FWOOSH*

"I don't see why we couldn't just walk." Xian Pu said once they excited the TARDIS from the alleyway behind the café.

"Because what I need to trace any incoming transmissions works better near the signal." The Doctor said as he made a few adjustments, ready to trace any incoming transmissions then joining the others outside.

"You think this Goddess of theirs is a fake?" Nabiki asked. "Oh, no offense Xian Pu."

"None taken." The Amazon answered honestly. "I mean, c'mon, a 300 year old radio?"

"Now, some people have gotten divine messages through other means." The Doctor remarked just as Xian Pu opened the restaurant's doors.

"So you're a believer Doctor?" Akane asked.

"Well, actually my Doctor half has seen several people who have used, and even abused, the titles of God and Devil, and my Ranma half is more open minded than him."

"Where does that put you?" Nabiki asked.

"I'd like to think I'm somewhere in the middle." The Pig Tailed Doctor replied. "The Doctor, Ranma, and even I have seen too many things raging from the very creatures around the universe to miracle to deny it."

"But?" Nabiki inquired.

"Like Xian Pu said, 'a 300 year old radio?'" The Doctor replied with a smile.

"That radio has been a linked to my people and their creators since the day I was born Doctor." Cologne said sounding slightly offended. Her sudden appearance right behind everybody startled the Tendos, but The Doctor and the Amazons, because they know her the best, were unfazed. "I take it you're not here to help us if they declare war on the Musk?"

"You should know by now that out of all the traits of The Doctor what the strongest is." The Doctor replied.

"Yes… it doesn't help me that you also have Son-In-Law's need to help others." The matriarch said as she had a slightly depressed look. "If anything, it strengthened your resolve against war."

"Right on the nose." The Doctor said with his arms crossed.

"Be that as it may, we will do what is degreed with or without you." The old woman said, looking at The Doctor square in the eye.

"So where's this radio?" Akane asked, trying to get the two stubborn individuals to calm down.

"Right this way." Msu Tu said as he guided everybody to where the radio room was. It was an empty room with the only thing there was indeed a radio, but it looked like it came from 1939, complete with the triangle point on top, the curves on the sides, and dials to match.

"No offense, but it doesn't look that old." Akane said as she and Nabiki looked it over.

"The wood is restored, but it works like new." Cologne said with a smile.

"And it hasn't made you think how a 1930's radio can last 300 years, let alone be around 300 years ago?" The Pig Tailed Doctor asked.

"I don't question my faith Doctor." The matriarch replied. Before The Doctor can say anything, a chime was heard from the radio.

"Please stand by for your orders from your Goddesses." The lovely sounding voice said, causing the Doctor to smirk.

"That's a false Goddess if I ever heard one."

The moment The Doctor finished that sentence, he and the Tendos ran to the TARDIS so they can intercept the transmission and even expose the voice on the radio. The minute they got in there, the Doctor started fiddling with the controls and several switches.

"You can tell that it's fake?" Akane asked while The Doctor went to work. "Is it because of the way the voice sounded?"

"The voice, the chime, it sounds TOO much like somebody's trying." Nabiki replied.

"Correct on both accounts. Why would a deity need a chime let alone a sweet voiced announcement of them speaking?" The Doctor said as he was about to finish.

"As opposed to a big booming voice saying 'Take heed the word of---"

"Normal. Anything humanity expects as far as their Gods speaking is too Hollywood, too Charlton Hesston. But if somebody spoke like a normal human being saying something like 'Excuse me, your God/Goddess would like a word,' THEN you have something." The Doctor then pushed one last button and found the frequency. "GOT IT! I knew it, it's here on Earth!"

"Can we pin point it?" Nabiki asked as the transmission began.

"This is the message for all Amazons…" The fake voice said in the TARDIS, the radio transmission adjusted to broadcast in the ship so all three can hear it.

"No time if it's what I think it is." The Doctor said as he adjusted a knob. "I can however record the transmission and present it to Cologne as evidence!" He adjusted the knob a few more times as the voice waved in strange tones.

"YoU aRE TOO takE ArMS agAINst THE MuSK. AnY yOu fACE, YOU mUsT…"

"BINGO!" The Doctor said as he found the right frequency… and heard the cold synthetic voice that haunts the dreams of all his lives…

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

******************************************************************************

NEXT TIME…

Nabiki: You mean to say those floating tanks are back?

Cologne: You are here by a traitor to my people!

Doctor: Radio scans say that the Musk got a transmission at the same time as the Amazons.

???: If the results are a success and both tribes gone, prepare the jump to the dawn of man!

******************************************************************************

Standard Grandpa Drill, I don't own anything unoriginal. Ranma 1/2 TM Rimiko Takahashi, Viz Media Inc, and Kitty. Doctor Who TM British Broadcasting Company.


	12. Proof and Beliefs

"ALERT! ALERT! Transmissions have been intercepted by the TARDIS!" The cold synthetic voice of a black tanked Dalek screeched.

"So, he figured it out already has he?" The cold calculating voice said as he studied the locations where the announcement had reached, namely China and Nerima. "How long until both sides are ready for war?"

"Twelve hours, estimated maximum amount of time." A red Dalek replied.

"Splendid. And the percentage of the extermination of both tribes?"

"Ninety Five percent."

"Perfect. If the results are a success and both tribes gone, prepare the jump to the dawn of man!" The voice said, trying to hold his laughter in. "Now dear Doctor, let's see you try to stop the tide."

******************************************************************************

(Theme and visuals but instead of the TARDIS stopping in the middle of space, it stops over Nerima and then resumes course)

Nabiki Tendo

Akane Tendo

Doctor Who

"Proof and Beliefs"  
By Digifan316

******************************************************************************

"Doctor… was that…" Akane said, flashing back to the night various planets and stars appeared TOO close to Earth's orbit.

"Yes… the Daleks, they're back." The Doctor said as he made the recording into a tape he can play for Cologne.

"You mean to say those floating tanks are back?" Nabiki asked remembering that night as well, trying to keep cool about it and almost failing.

"Positive, but there has to be somebody else behind this." The Doctor said as the recording finished up. "Or this is some sort of plot."

"What, they're not interested in a takeover?" Akane asked.

"No, Daleks view any form of life inferior and in their twisted minds must be destroyed." The Doctor said. Nabiki at first thought it was just her ears, but the way he described them confirmed it.

"You fear them, don't you?"

"I fought them…" The Doctor stated, confirming Nabiki's answer. "Or rather the real Doctor has."

"This is starting to get confusing Doctor, you keep referring to yourself whenever you mention The Doctor's past adventures or when you speak about fighting, and you speak as if you were Ranma when you told us you're nether." Akane said.

"And yet I'm both." The Doctor said as he finished the recording. "And if you're confused, how do you think I feel? Half the time when I ask 'How are you' I think I'm about to say 'Fine.'" This caused Nabiki and Akane to giggle, but they recovered quickly reminding themselves to thank The Doctor for the tension breaker. "Recording's done! Let's move it!"

"But why would Cologne believe in such an obvious false deity?" Nabiki asked. "I mean, I'm a believer and such but I thought Cologne was smarter than 'Follow the radio.'"

"When it comes to faith, blind faith overrides common sense." The Doctor said the minute they got outside and he locked the TARDIS. "Religion is alright, as it gives people hope and an explanation, but blind faith is turns it into a cult. It happens for various reasons, something misinterpreted as a divine miracle at the right time in a low point of their lives or ancient beliefs passed down and hammered on from childhood on word."

"So one of those might be the reason Cologne is so die hard on this?" Akane asked.

"Xian Pu said the radio was 300 years old, so it wouldn't surprise me if she inherited her faith." The Doctor said just as they opened the door and saw something they'd never thought they see.

"Great Grandmother, you're getting your orders from a radio!" They heard a young Amazon yell. In all the time the Tendos and The Doctor's Ranma half knew the woman, they never expected Xian Pu to stand up to Cologne, let alone an old Amazon belief.

"You dare defy the orders of our Goddesses?" Cologne angrily asked.

"If we're not given a reason to fight, yes!" Xian Pu said getting just as angry. Msu Tu was standing behind his wife, arms crossed showing defining the head of the tribe and supporting her granddaughter.

"So, the both of you are not going to help the tribe?"

"Not without a reason. Yes, what the Musk do to women is wrong, but have they acted against us personally? Have they kidnapped anybody or attacked? Why are we fighting?" Msu Tu asked, echoing the thoughts of not just his wife, but The Doctor and The Tendos.

"So, you refuse to take arms." Cologne said, not as a question, but an angry statement of the obvious.

"As do I." The Doctor interjected.

"We have proof that this is all fa--" Before Akane could finish, Cologne pointed her staff at Xian Pu.

"You are here by a traitor to my people!" She said to her own granddaughter, causing gasps from everybody, but nobody was more shocked than Xian Pu and Msu Tu themselves.

"WHAT!?" Xian Pu said, more heartbroken than angry.

"You have spent too much time in this environment, it has effected your beliefs…"

"Now I didn't hear her denying your Goddesses, just how they communicated." The Doctor interrupted the old woman, with his arms crossed.

"Stay out of family affairs Doctor." The woman coldly said.

"Now see here," Akane said, losing her temper, "we have proof--" Cologne then pointed her cane to the Tendo sister.

"I said stay out of it."

"Oh, now that's too far." The Doctor said getting ready to fight.

"I am the patriarch of the Ama--"

"AND I AM THE DOCTOR! You have threatened my friend and declared two more an enemy of your people, which has given you another one who is MORE than ready to fight if he has to!" The Doctor said looking at Cologne NOT with not just the eyes of the Time Lord, but the eyes and anger of Ranma Saotome.

"I'm not afraid of you." The Patriarch answered.

"And that is your mistake." The Doctor said as he put the tape with the proof down "I doubt you'll listen to it, but your 'Goddess' is a creature in a metal tank. One EVERYBODY knows." Cologne just stares at the tape as Nabiki grabbed Xian Pu by the arm, snapping her out of the daze caused by the anger, and The Doctor, the Tendos, and the ex-Amazons left the patriarch alone in the café, one by one until The Doctor was the last to leave, at least until Cologne stopped him.

"Doctor, contrary to my actions, as impossible as it sounds to you, I still love my Granddaughter and Son-In-Law."

"Like Alice, I try to believe in three impossible things before breakfast." The Doctor replied.

"As I was saying," The old woman continued, sounding offended. "Take good care of them despite your anger towards me." The Doctor just nodded as he left the old woman to her thoughts.

******************************************************************************

"Shouldn't we go to the Musk?" Nabiki asked as The Doctor adjusted the quadrants in the TARDIS to where the signal came from.

"They're as stubborn as she is and the last time The Doctor dealt with The Musk it didn't end well." The merged Time Lord Human said. "One war is coming, we don't need another."

"How are you holding up?" Akane asked Xian Pu who was trying to hold back the tears.

"She kicked me out…" Xian Pu said in shocked. "I did all she said, I accepted my curse, I followed her advice to get Ranma, I even did things that I'm now ashamed of from trying to use the love pill to using my form to sneak in and she declared me an enemy for questioning HOW one of our Goddesses communicates!?" Msu Tu than wrapped his arm around her and she started to cry into her shirt.

"It's ok… we'll take care of it…" Msu Tu said to his wife. "Right Doctor?"

"Right you are!" The Doctor said excitedly. "And we're going right to the source to do it!" After flipping one last switch, the core lit up. "Keep your hands and arms inside the police box, here we go!"

*FWOOSH*  
*FWOOSH*  
*FWOOSH*

******************************************************************************

"ALERT! ALERT! TARDIS vanished from Cat Café." The cold voice of the red Dalek screeched.

"The Doc-Tor is heading this way!" The blue Dalek responded.

"Prepare for his arrival." The cold voice said from his chair. "I want to see him personally." He then wheeled to where The Doctor was expected to materialize.

******************************************************************************

*FWOOSH*  
*FWOOSH*  
*FWOOSH*

As soon as the TARDIS materialized, The Doctor opened the doors and saw they were inside a cave.

"So this is where the transmission is coming from?" Akane asked as she followed The Doctor out.

"A cave in the remote mountains in China… we're probably a few yards from where the battle will take place, an observation spot." The Doctor replied.

"What's the point in all of this anyway?" Nabiki asked. "Why cause a war between two people?"

"The Musk and the Amazons have been at war for centuries." Msu Tu said as he helped Xian Pu out of the TARDIS.

"Three in fact." Xian Pu said as she shut the door for The Doctor… who looked like he was struck by inspiration along with Akane and Nabiki.

"And the Goddesses have been communicating with the tribe for that long…" Akane started.

"The Musk started fighting you after their Gods told them too around that time, right?" Nabiki asked Xian Pu, who nodded. "So then if these Daleks don't seek worship and yet sent the two tribes against each other…"

"It's an experiment!" The Doctor concluded. "To see just how far humanity will go to wipe each other out."

"Bravo Doctor!" The Pig Tailed Time Lord heard from a voice that shook him to his very core. "You figured it out, but you're too late to stop it."

"It can't be…" The Doctor said as the owner of the voice came out from the shadows along with the other Daleks. "You should've perished with your base!"

"The cult of Skaro isn't the only ones with time shifting Doctor, you should know that. But now that you're here, you and your friends can watch the end result of the experiment."

"Doctor, who…?" Akane asked out of both curiosity and fear.

"Care to inform them Doctor?" The grey skin creature with the metallic arm, strange headgear, and a blue light in the middle of his head, matching the light from the Daleks said with a cruel smile. To which, all The Doctor could reply was…

"Davros."

******************************************************************************

NEXT TIME…

Ranma: This is a dream guys!

Davros: Things are going to plan and for once, The Doctor can't do anything to stop it!

Dalek: Tribes from both sides have gathered their weapons.

Nabiki: Have I mentioned I love married life?

Doctor: How can you be here and yet I…

Tenth Doctor: WAKE UP!


	13. Dreamscapes

He knows this place… yet he does not… The copper room, the rails, and that bright blue thing in the center all seem familiar, but he's never seen this place before… and he sees a man he should know, but doesn't. A man with short brown hair and a brown suit, matching pants, and converse shoes fiddling with what appears to be control panels. He slowly approaches the man, but the man quickly turns around and stares him straight in the eye to tell him…

"WAKE UP!"

At that moment, The Doctor shot awake and she was in a cold sweat.

"Go back to sleep honey…" Nabiki uttered to her transformed husband.

******************************************************************************

(Theme and visuals except instead of stopping in space, the TARDIS stops over Nerima and then resumes course)

Nabiki Tendo

Akane Tendo

Doctor Who

"Dreamscapes"  
By Digifan316

******************************************************************************

"Have I mentioned I love married life?" Nabiki said to the woman who was her husband half the time.

"Only as long as it's with me, right?" The Doctor playfully said.

"Oh, the fact you can shift genders does make it more interesting." Nabiki said with a smile just before kissing The Doctor. Just then they heard the typical sounds of the dojo and Nabiki sighed. "For the record, I'm glad I was already up or I'd be really angry."

"Oh, admit it, you'd miss it." The Doctor said as she was getting ready.

"Only because I actually like your brother." Nabiki answered with a playful smile. "Staying a girl today?"

"Any objections?"

"On the condition you wait a few minutes."

"For w--" The Doctor can't answer due to a pair of lips on hers.

******************************************************************************

"Anomalies detected!" The voice of a copper Dalek screeched from his position, watching Nabiki and The Doctor on a monitor while reading a status screen that says 'Doctor' and 'Companions.'

"How many?" A red Dalek asked.

"We have detected two possible anomalies."

"Alert Davros about them at once."

******************************************************************************

"HEE-YAH!" Akane yelled as she came at Ranma with a kick. "C'mon Ranma, I finally convince you to treat me as an equal and your mind is not even on the fight!"

"That's because…" Ranma said, trying to dodge the kicks, "there's… whoa! …something you need to--"

"Breakfast is ready!" The voice of Kasumi was heard, causing Akane to stop her barrage.

"You're lucky we're eating now, another minute I would've eaten the floor with you." Akane said as she bowed to Ranma before running off.

"But Akane---" Ranma called out to his running fiancée.

"Still not going all out on her, huh?" Ranma heard a familiar voice and saw Nabiki with her husband and his 'brother,' though currently 'sister,' The Doctor.

"Guys, I'll explain later but---" Ranma was then interrupted by The Doctor.

"Whatever you have can wait. Kasumi made eggs." She said as she pulled Nabiki to the living room.

"Enjoy everybody." Kasumi said as they, except Ranma, dug in, causing Akane to raise an eyebrow.

"Aren't you hungry Ranma?" She asked.

"Uh… actually we're runnin' a bit late, so…" Ranma said trying to get off topic.

"Oh, you're right!" Akane said, remembering they had to take the train.

"Oh, we can just take the---" The Doctor said as she tried to remember something… something that begins with a T…

'C'mon Doc… remember…' Ranma thought, which was then picked up by 'Kasumi' as she gave Ranma a look that would've killed.

"You ok sis?" Akane asked, noticing the look, which instantly cause 'Kasumi' to look cheerful again.

"Yes, why do you ask?" This change in reaction from 'Kasumi' causes Akane to really wonder what's going on. "Now hurry, off to school!"

"But we…" Nabiki was about to interject when 'Kasumi' put all their food in lunch boxes and rushed them out the door.

"That was odd…" The Doctor said as she blinked twice.

"We'll worry about that later, we need to catch the train!" Akane then grabbed Ranma and started to run.

"But… Akane!" Ranma said as she forced her fiancée to go with her to the train station.

"Hey, honey… doesn't this day seem strange?" Nabiki said trying to go over the actions that have happened so far in her head.

"Now that you think about it… yeah… it's as if---"

"C'mon you two! We're late!" Akane shouted, snapping Nabiki and The Doctor out of it as they ran toward the couple.

******************************************************************************

"ALERT! ALERT! Anomaly trying to break dream cycle!" A red Dalek screeched to Davros.

"It doesn't matter." The creator of the Daleks said. "Things are going as planed and for once, The Doctor can't do anything to stop it!"

"War between the tribes to commence in 57 minutes. Both sides have gathered their weapons." A black Dalek screeched.

"Excellent! Prepare the time jump, assuming the test is successful of course."

"Likely hood of Amazons and Musk fighting to extinction at 95% and rising." A copper Dalek said.

"Splendid. As for our dear Time Lord and these anomalies, I think it's time for our friends' dreams to become nightmares."

******************************************************************************

"There you guys are, ya late!" Xian Pu said from outside of the Cat Café, where she and Msu Tu were waiting.

"Sorry, but we got held up." Nabiki replied. "Can we make the train in time?"

"Just barley if we hurry, c'mon!" Msu Tu said as they started running, only to be stopped by two people that for some odd reason they didn't expect.

"Hold foul demon!" 'Kuno' said as he pointed his stick to Ranma's head.

"Let go of my beloved you witch!" 'Kodachi' said as she started launching clubs at the group.

"These two!?" Msu Tu said in shock as he helped The Doctor and Ranma block the clubs from Akane's body. "I thought they d---"

*BOOM*

"Get away from my Ranchan!" The source of the explosion said as Ukyo handed

"NO! Not when they were so close!" Ranma said out of anger as he was protecting Akane from Ukyo's okonokyami and spatula projectiles

"Close to what Bro?" The Pig Tailed Doctor said as she fought off 'Kuno's' nonstop advances.

"Pig Tailed Girl, why must you fight the inevitable!?" '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''Kuno''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' said. The Doctor then replied with a quick kick to the jaw.

"One, that's my brother you're usually after and two, I've done so all my life!" The Doctor said with pride in her voice.

"That's one of the reasons I love ya!" Nabiki shouted from the sidelines. Ranma smiled and realized he saw an opening.

"But when? Other than the fights, what inevitable is there!?" Ranma said as he was dodging 'Ukyo's' weapons.

"There's the Cyb--- Cyb---" The Doctor knew what she should say, it was on the tip of her tongue, but she didn't know how she knew. In fact, it was on the minds of everybody the minute the syllable got out of her mouth.

"Cy---ber---men?" Akane said trying to process the words in her head.

"What about The Rani!? Or your time in Eureka in general!?" Ranma said trying to hammer it home.

"Shut up you jackass!" 'Ukyo' said as she took another swing with her spatula but missed.

"Eureka?" Xian Pu asked while fighting off both 'Kuno' and 'Kodachi's' attacks.

"But… we've never been outside of Nerima… have we?" Akane asked with concern.

"So then why do I barely remember a story about a town named after a joke by a drunk Einstein?" Nabiki said. Her train of thought however was disrupted by a flying leopard patterned bandana blade.

"Enough of your lies Ranma!" 'Ryoga' said angrily as he started to rush into the battle.

"Ryoga!? What is this, everybody gang up on the siblings day!?" The Doctor said surprised as she was barely able to dodge 'Kodachi's' ribbons.

"Think guys! Think! They're popping up as soon as soon as you start thinking about something!" Ranma said as he started dodging everything from everybody from clubs to kendo sticks, spatulas, and blades. "Better question, what's different about me!?"

"What do you mean?" The Doctor said as she swept kicked 'Kodachi.' "Other than sounding like you know how to speak… well…"

"But… Ranma sounds like a thug…" Akane said as it starts to dawn on her what her fiancée was saying.

"YES! YOU GOT IT!" Ranma said with a smile.

"That's enough!" Ryoga said as the umbrella in his hand was about to come down…

******************************************************************************

"ALERT! ALERT! Second Anomaly identified!"

******************************************************************************

"Now that's enough of that." A voice said as he grabbed the umbrella and tossed it like it was nothing. Ryoga and everybody saw the man who did it had short brown hair and was in a professional looking suit. The Pig Tailed Doctor recognized this man from his dream

"But… nobody can do that to Ryoga's umbrella…" Msu Tu said in shock as the fighting stopped.

"Who… who are you?" Nabiki said surprised.

******************************************************************************

"IT IS THE DOCTOR! ALERT DAVROS IMMEDIATELY!"

"Cannot lock on Doctor's brain wave patterns or the patterns of the second anomaly!"

"Brain waves disrupted, sequence ending! ALERT! ALERT!"

******************************************************************************

"How can you be here and yet I…" The Pig Tailed Doctor was trying to process everything as well as everybody else.

"Oh, c'mon! Use that big ol' brain of yours." The Tenth Doctor said with a smile. He then turned to Nabiki and the other girls. "How about you? I'm sure you can put two and two together!" It was at that moment everybody saw their opponents were completely frozen.

"But.. how… how is this possible?" Msu Tu asked shocked.

"It can't… unless… unless…" The Pig Tailed Doctor said as it finally dawned on her.

"This is a dream, guys!" Ranma said, confirming what everybody was feeling in the back of their heads. "Remember what happened after you confronted the Daleks and Davros?"

"We..." Akane said, flashing back to moments after the TARDIS materialized and they left the police box. "We were confronting him when those tanks… the Daleks… hit us with something…"

"Davros figured that The Doctor and his companions had too much of a tendency to come back from the brink of death, so he decided to make you guys forget the real world and live in a dream until his plan was over."

"But what plan?" Nabiki asked.

"The time jump… the feud for 300 years… he wants to see if he can make mankind kill themselves!" The Pig Tailed Doctor said as she put everything together.

"Oh, you're brilliant!" The Tenth Doctor said with a smile. "Now seeing as this is a dream, all dreams must end so off you go!"

"But---Ranma---" Akane said, not wanting to lose her fiancée again. Ranma grabbed Akane and planted a big kiss on her lips.

"I'm still here Akane, I have been all along, don't worry." Ranma said after breaking the kiss. "Now, go and be the tomboy I know you are." Akane had tears in her eyes and smiled at the man she loved.

"Baka." She said before she disappeared.

"What about you?" Nabiki asked all three.

"She'll join you shortly, but it's time for you to head back!" The Tenth Doctor said as Nabiki and the Amazons faded from the dream.

"Ok… you wanted me for something, but what?" The Pig Tailed Doctor asked with more than her fair share of curiosity in her voice. Ranma and The Tenth Doctor just smiled at her.

"We know what you've been trying to do." Ranma said.

"I don't suppose we should ask you to stop, but I think we know what'll happen." The Tenth Doctor said.

"Stop? Why?" The woman asked, shocked at what the two men were saying.

"Because if we're back, you're gone." The Tenth Doctor said as he crossed his arms in a defiant, yet relaxing look.

"And as much as I want to get back to Akane, neither of us want to see one life end just so we can go on." Ranma added.

"But… as long as I'm here, you two aren't even around! That's worse than death!" The Tenth Doctor then put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"But you're here. You know how we both feel and why we're telling you to live your own life and forget trying to bring us back."

"But… I'm a fluke!" The girl said with tears in her eyes over the fact that two people would rather be nonexistent and her true feelings of being finally coming out. "I'm not supposed to be here, you and Ranma are! You're the Doctor and he's the Anything Goes heir! I'm nothing!"

"That's a load of bull!" Ranma said, causing the girl to stop crying. "If it wasn't for you, Akane, Nabiki, and the others would be Cybermen."

"Right, or The Rani would've taken that spaceship and used the planet for her own experiments." The Doctor reminded her.

"And what about Mrs. Tendo?" Ranma said with a smile. "The way I see it, you're making Anything Goes proud and I'm happy that it's in your hands."

"But… but…"

"And the way I see it, I can't find a better Doctor than you." The Tenth Doctor said with a smile. The Pig Tailed Doctor stopped her tears and smiled.

"There is no way you're a fluke." Ranma said, looking her in the eye. "You're a fighter, a person…"

"…and The Doctor." The Tenth Doctor said as he and Ranma started to fade. "Now go out and save the world!"

"I will still try to save you two!" The Pig Tailed Doctor said after recovering from her emotions.

"We knew it." Ranma and The Tenth Doctor said with a smile before completely vanishing, and the dream world around The Doctor with it.

******************************************************************************

"THE DOCTOR IS…"

"MOTO TAKABISHA!" The Doctor said as he launched a ki-blast to the red Dalek that screeched the warning.

"Awake and not happy." The Doctor said as he woke up from the forced dream with a look of being ready for a fight.

******************************************************************************

NEXT TIME…

Davros: You could fight me, or you could stop this war. Your choice.

Cologne: I will not listen to your lies!

Doctor: I AM THE DOCTOR, FROM EARTH! And I declare this conflict to be over!

Nabiki: About what happened…


	14. The Doctor From Earth

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXT---"

*WHAM*

"I hate that word!" Akane said right after swinging her mallet to the last Dalek in the room. "How much time do we have?"

"Not enough." The Doctor said as he looked at the clock on display. "In just several minutes, the Amazons and the Musk are going to wipe each other out based on the words of tin cans!"

"Just as we planned Doctor." The Doctor heard Davros' voice on one of the monitors. "And we have, as the humans say, a ring side seat to the festivities and you can fight me or you can stop the war. After all, your TARDIS can't be at both places at once."

"Can't you stop Davros and go back a few minutes?" Msu Tu suggested. "That way you can do both."

"No, I run too much of a risk intersecting my own timeline." The Doctor said trying to figure out what to do. "History was messed around enough; we don't need to put risks to the present."

"So now what do we do?" Nabiki asked while The Doctor was thinking.

******************************************************************************

(Theme and visuals, except instead of stopping in the universe, the TARDIS stops over Nerima then resumes course)

Nabiki Tendo

Akane Tendo

Msu Tu

Xian Pu

Doctor Who

"The Doctor From Earth"  
By Digifan316

******************************************************************************

"Great, Davros must've left these guys behind to be the sacrificial lambs." Msu Tu said out of anger.

"He's right though, we can't do both." The Doctor said with a lot on his mind. "Stop him, two tribes wipe each other out, but we stop them and we run the risk of him getting away."

"We're with you on whatever you choose Doctor." Nabiki said with a smile.

"And who says we can't try to do both?" Xian Pu said.

"Hmmm?" The Doctor, Akane, and Nabiki replied.

"It took awhile after we woke up, but Xian Pu and I know these caves." Msu Tu said with a smile. "This is just several yards away from the fight it looks like. A few 'rooftop,' or 'treetop' jumps as the case maybe, and we can get into it."

"Right, if that's the case then you guys can find Davros and finish this." Xian Pu said, causing The Doctor to smile.

"Well then, there's just one thing left to say." The Time Lord said.

"What?" Nabiki asked with a smile of her own.

"ALLONS-Y!"

******************************************************************************

"Amazons five yards away, Musk six!" A blue Dalek screeched to its creator. On top of a hill, a few yards away from where the Amazons and Musk agreed to fight to keep their villages intact and those who can't fight, the injured, sick, and children, safe. With the Dalek were several others in various colors, and their creator, Davros.

"Excellent." Davros said with a smile. "And the odds they will wipe each other out?"

"Total extermination---"

*FWOOSH*  
*FWOOSH*  
*FWOOSH*

"ALERT! ALERT! DOCTOR APROACHING!" A gold Dalek screeched.

"Impossible!" Davros angrily said just as the TARDIS materialized. Much to the Dalek's creator's fear, the door opened and The Pig Tailed Doctor stepped right out with his two companions.

"Now, I know what you're thinking and the answer is simple: Half of me is Ranma Saotome! Dealing with the impossible is what he's known for!"

"Take it from us, odds when it comes to Anything Goes means nothing." Akane said with a smile, causing her sister to nod in agreement.

"Well, it does mean these two can hold their own." Nabiki said with a smile of her own. "It also means I'm in good hands." She finished while looking at The Doctor.

"Be that as it may, you're too late to---" It was then the scientist saw two of The Doctor's friends were missing.

"TWO AMAZONS DETECTED!" A purple Dalek screeched.

"IT IS THE GREAT-GRANDAUGHTER OF THE AMAZON LEADER AND HER HUSBAND!" A white Dalek said.

"What!? Stop them!" Two Daleks were about to leave when…

"DOUBLE MOTO TAKABISHA!" The Doctor said as he launched two Ki attacks that blew up the launching tanks. This caused the alien creature who created the Daleks, who's mind can constantly calculate variables was shocked, which caused the three TARDIS users to smile. "If you haven't figured it out, I'm NOT your normal Doctor." The minute The Doctor and Akane saw the look on Davros; they knew it would only get harder from there. "Akane, get Nabiki in the TARDIS now…"

"No way am I gonna miss this!" Nabiki said in protest, wanting to see The Doctor in action.

"Sis, this is gonna get intense and only The Doctor and I are martial artists. With you out here--"

"Alright, alright. But I better not miss anything good." Nabiki said as she got in and shut the door.

******************************************************************************

"There they are!" Xian Pu shouted as she and Msu Tu got to the field just before the battle began.

"ELDER, STOP!" Msu Tu shouted as the two landed in between the Amazons and the Musk.

"Don't listen to them, they're fools!" Cologne shouted as she raised her stick, about to signal the attack.

"Everybody think! You're listening to a radio telling you to do this!" Xian Pu said to both tribes.

"And it's all a fake, they're not your Gods and Goddesses, they're those tin tanks we saw when the planets surrounded the sky! The Daleks!" Msu Tu added on.

"You dare say those monsters are our Gods!?" One Musk yelled in anger.

"I will not listen to your lies!" Cologne said getting even angrier than she did at the Cat Café.

"Cologne, will you just listen!?" Xian Pu said, showing as much fire in her eyes as the old Amazon. "They're not your gods and goddesses, you have been tricked!" The look in each other's eyes told both stubborn women nobody will budge, but they're gonna try.

******************************************************************************

"ATTACK THE TARDIS! GET THE COMPANION!" Davros called out as he pointed to the blue box, causing the Daleks to aim and fire.

"EXTERMINATE TARDIS!" The brass tank screeched.

"EXTERMINATE!"

"EXTERMINATE!"

"EXTERMINATE!"

"NO!" Akane shouted as she started swinging like crazy.

"Relax Akane, the TARDIS is held up better than Shipwreck Cove, she's fine!" The Doctor said, displaying some of Ranma's cockiness as he fought off the tanks.

"But she doesn't know how to pilot it, does she Doctor? TAKE THE MACHINE!" Davros ordered as the Daleks flew towards it with the intention of taking it, causing both Akane and The Doctor to go all out to protect the one precious to the two of them.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING MY SISTER!" Akane said as she took a swing at the gold Dalek, knocking the tank down to the ground the hard way.

"KACHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!" The Doctor shouted as he launched several fists at a blue tank, causing it to explode. Several other Dalek tanks tried with the same result but then The Doctor noticed something. The two Daleks next to Davros were gone. "A distraction!"

"Exactly Doctor!" Davros said with a smile. "The experiment is over; your two Amazon interlopers saw to that, there for the petri dish must be cleaned. You can ether stop them, or stop me." There was no thinking for The Doctor and Akane as they ran into the TARDIS and Davros initiated a time shift and vanished.

"What's going on!?" Nabiki said as she saw The Doctor and Akane rushing in.

"We have to get to the battlefield, now!" The Doctor said as he pushed and pulled all the levers he could.

******************************************************************************

"Enough of this foolishness!" The leader of the Musk shouted.

"For once, we agree." Cologne shouted. "If these two don't move, fight through them."

"Why are you guys even fighting!?" Xian Pu finally shouted. She and her husband have told what happened, what they figured out, even Davros' own words, and they still weren't getting through.

"Our Gods told us to end the Amazons once and for all!" The leader said with pride.

"Why!?" Msu Tu said. "Have we done anything recently to start a war!?"

"Well… no…"

"And Cologne, other Amazons, have they done anything? Have either of us kidnapped, raped, or murdered the other!?" This caused the Amazons and the Musk to think, much to the dismay of Cologne, who refused to betray her beliefs.

"Don't listen, it's---"

*FWOOSH*  
*FWOOSH*  
*FWOOSH*

Cologne was interrupted by the one sound everybody from both tribes know from experience and stories. The young ones thought it was a legend, the older ones know better, but they all were stunned when the blue police box showed up.

"EVERYBODY GET OUT NOW!" The Doctor shouted as he and the Tendos got out of the TARDIS. "THE DALEKS ARE---"

"EXTERMINATE ALL AMAZONS!"

"EXTERMINATE ALL MUSK!"

"EXTERMINATE THE DOCTOR AND COMPANIONS!"

Too late, as the Daleks started attacking everybody that was there, killing several Amazons and Musk. Cologne just stood there, seeing all the 'lies' flying right up in the air.

"It… it can't be…" She said shocked. The leader of the Amazons could deal with almost anything. Attacking Musk, her great-granddaughter's heart, but her faith being wrong was different all together.

"WARRIORS! SPEARS!" The leader of the Musk shouted.

"NO, DON"T!" The Doctor shouted but it was too late as the spears bounced off the Daleks, but it got their attention.

"RESISTANCE IS USELESS! YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!" The brass Dalek screeched as it and the others zapped the attacking Musk and their leader. This caused the surviving members of both tribes to panic.

"Elder, what do we do!?" An Amazon asked, but Cologne was uncharacteristically frozen because her faith had been shaken and all she could think in her head was it had to be a lie.

"Stand your ground!" Xian Pu said as she got out the chui and Msu Tu got out his weapons. "Our weapons won't be too effective on them, but they will be on standby!"

"Any Amazons and Musk with ki attacks, take aim!" Msu Tu shouted as several members of both tribes did just that.

"COLOGNE, WE NEED YOU TOO!" Xian Pu shouted, snapping the elder out of it. "If you know any ki attacks, charge up! If not, help with the weapons!"

"Doctor, you too!" Msu Tu said, barking orders like a general along with his wife.

"Right, on it!" The Doctor said as he got into a stance, ready to join the attack as the Tendos got to where they could safely see the battle, but Akane can be on weapons standby too.

"RESISTANCE IS USELESS!" All the Daleks screeched, charging the survivors head on.

"FIRE!" Xian Pu and Msu Tu shouted, pointing their weapons at the targets.

"MOTO TAKABISHA!" The Doctor shouted as his blast lead the ki attacks from those of both tribes that have mastered them.

"ALERT, CAN NOT COMPENSATE FOR BL---" A red Dalek screeched, but it was too late as the tanks exploded and the threat, and false deities, were no more.

"WE DID IT!" Msu Tu shouted as he kissed his wife, and both tribes cheered… save for one.

"Now that's over, we attack!" Cologne said as she pointed her cane to the surviving musk.

"Are you insane!?" Nabiki shouted. "You saw for yourself that it was all a trick!"

"The Musk have been our enemies for years, our Goddesses degreed this." Cologne said, trying to keep her faith despite logic saying otherwise.

"Don't you get it!? For 300 years, those tanks were IMPERSONATING our Goddesses!" Xian Pu said out of anger.

"Don't you get it!? They took your religion, perverse it, and they knew this would be the result!" The Doctor said getting angry. "They knew that over the centuries, your points of view would cause both tribes to have their hatred, anger, and emotions fester and boil over until somebody who says they've been watching them or created them comes along and orders them to destroy each other!"

"And who are you to tell me about perversions!?" Cologne said, having her faith and reality causing her emotions to come to a boil. "You're nothing more than a creature made up of two people; you're not even supposed to exist!"

"I AM THE DOCTOR, FROM EARTH!" The Doctor said, recalling the parting words The Tenth Doctor said in the dream. "AND I DECLAIR THIS WAR TO BE OVER!" He then stood in the middle of the field and he had a look that said he was more than willing to fight both sides if he had to. Cologne than looked in his eyes and recalled the last time she saw that look, it was the anger of Ranma Saotome, but now it was the anger of BOTH the former son-in-law and the man in the traveling blue box. Just then, Xian Pu, Msu Tu, Akane, AND Nabiki stood in the middle of the field.

"You wanna fight each other?" Msu Tu said, alternating looks at both tribes.

"You have to fight us too!" Xian Pu said, echoing everybody's thoughts.

"All of us!" Akane and Nabiki said in unison.

"…Doctor, on behalf of the Musk, I offer a surrender." The surviving commanding officer said, extending his hand. At that moment, all the Amazons looked for their leader to respond, but it wasn't the elder.

"I think this is your turn." The Doctor said to Xian Pu and Msu Tu with a smile.

"Let's talk." Xian Pu said as she extended her hand.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Cologne yelled, as everything came to a head and before she even knew what she was doing she tossed her cane with a ton of force, the blunt end heading towards them…

*WHACK*

…or was, as Akane batted the stick away from the target's head.

"Your own Great-Granddaughter…" Akane said shocked.

"I… but…" Cologne said speechless as the other Amazons grabbed and captured her. Her Goddess proven false, her tribe not listening to her, and worse of all peace with the monsters known as The Musk. All this was enough to depress her as she put up no resistance and was numbly dragged to the village to be held for trail.

"I'm sorry Xian Pu." The Doctor sadly said. Xian Pu fought the tears as she realized that she can cry later as more important matters were at hand.

"I'll deal with her later; right now we have peace to talk about."

******************************************************************************

Moments later, at a hut that was made for prisoners, Cologne was wondering about her fate when she heard a commotion outside and looked up to see, holding the keys, was a woman that looked like an Amazon with short fire red hair, but she never saw this woman before… until she saw her eyes.

"So, you do recognize me even in this form." The woman said with a smile as she opened her cell. "Now, I know you don't like me that much, but I'm willing to bet you're willing to work with me to get back at the man that not only shattered your faith but caused your tribe to be with those foul Musk." This got the former leader's attention.

"What do you want Rani?"

******************************************************************************

"The Amazons guarding her at the hut were all killed?" Kimiko asked Xian Pu while the two were having tea. It was the next day, Xian Pu came back with Msu Tu, the Tendos, and The Doctor to Nerima as peace had broken out between the two warring tribes and she and Msu Tu were picked to be the leaders of the tribe.

"That's right, and nobody knows where Great-Gran---Cologne went." The new Amazon queen said with a sad sigh in her voice.

"If you and Msu Tu are the leaders, why did you guys come back here?" Kasumi asked as she brought in the snacks.

"In all honesty?" Xian Pu asked, causing the two women to nod. "Our family isn't just the tribe, but it's here too. You, Nabiki, and Akane are like sisters to me. Ranma, when he gets separated from The Doctor, will be like a brother, or a sister sometimes." The Amazon added, causing the girls to giggle. "As for The Doctor, he's a brother and sister to me. As much as I miss it back home, I'd miss everybody here more. Same with Msu Tu."

"Say, where's Akane and Nabiki, they'd want to hear this too." Kimiko asked.

"Oh, Nabiki went to change cloths and Akane is talking to The Doctor in The TARDIS." Kasumi replied.

******************************************************************************

Nabiki had finally got done changing, settling on her favorite hip hugging white shorts, her light blue tank top, and sandals with a slight heel, and went to meet The Doctor in the TARDIS because they had a lot to talk about. It was a dream, yes but… her train of thought was interrupted by Akane running out of the TARDIS with tears in her eyes, but she saw by the look on her face they weren't tears of sadness, but of joy. After Akane left, Nabiki went inside to see The Doctor working the ship's controls. The Doctor looked at her and felt his breath taken away. He snapped out of it, but not before Nabiki blushed.

"Any particular reason my sister has tears in her eyes?" Nabiki said with a smile. The Doctor was nervous for a bit, but when seeing the smile he knew she realized that her sister didn't leave sad.

"I just told her what Ranma and The Doctor told me." The Pig Tailed Doctor said with a smile before pushing one more button. "They didn't want me to separate them simply because I wouldn't be here anymore but I told Akane even if that's what they want, I'm still going to try to get them back no matter what."

"At the cost of your own existence?"

"Two people have to be off the face of the Earth just for me to walk? Not exactly what I call fair." The Doctor said with his usual attitude. For a few minutes, the two were silent until…

"Um… about what happened…" Nabiki said, uncharacteristically nervous around him.

"Nabs… do we really need to say anything more?" The Doctor said with a smile as he put his arm on her shoulder.

"No… I don't think---" Nabiki couldn't finish due to a pair of lips on hers.

******************************************************************************

NEXT TIME…

Akane: He owes me YOUR date.

Nabiki: I've never seen London before…

Jack: Hi, I'm Capt. Jack Harkness and you are?  
Doctor: Stop it.

******************************************************************************Standard Grandpa drill, I own nothing here. The Doctor, Daleks, and Davros TM the British Broadcasting Company, and Ranma and the others TM Rimiko Takahashi, Viz Media Inc, and Kitty, all rights reserved to their owners.


	15. The Doctor's Date

A lever here, a switch there. A button press every now and again and the glow of the center lets him know the machine is working. The Doctor looks at the bright glowing light in front of him and smiles.

Meanwhile, outside, Nabiki was saying her good-byes to her family, the only things on her a backpack full of water and snacks, an orange tank top, and her denim shorts and high tops.

"Are you sure you don't need anything else?" Soun asked his middle child.

"Relax dad, all the change of clothes I need are in the TARDIS and I have my wallet with me in my purse, currently in my bag." Nabiki said with a smile.

"You have a good time where ever you guys go, but be careful." Kimiko said with a smile as she hugged her daughter.

"Call me as soon as you can and make sure you stay with The Doctor." Soun said with a smile as he hugged Nabiki.

"Thanks Dad." Nabiki said with a smile.

"Bring some souvenirs." Kasumi said as she took her turn hugging Nabiki.

"I will!" Nabiki said with a smile as she opened the door to see Akane hugging the Doctor and about to leave.

"He's all yours." Akane said before hugging Nabiki. "Oh, and Doctor? Remember, he owes me YOUR date." Akane said with a smile as she shut the door as Nabiki walked in.

"What was that about?" Nabiki asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Oh, Akane and I worked out a compromise on her half of the auction." The Doctor said with a smile.

"You passed the buck to Ranma, didn't you?" Nabiki said with a smile of her own.

"Well… I am half of him after all, only seems fair." The Doctor then pulled one last switch, activating the machine.

*FWOOSH*  
*FWOOSH*  
*FWOOSH*

"So where are we going?" Nabiki asked.

"All I'm going to say is that it's The Doctor's old Earth stomping grounds." The half Time Lord replied. "Hold on tight!" Just then, the machine started rocking back and forth. To some, it would be nauseating, but to Nabiki, this was one of the best feelings ever.

******************************************************************************

(Theme and visuals, except instead of stopping in the universe, the TARDIS stops over Nerima then resumes course)

Nabiki Tendo

Akane Tendo

Doctor Who

"The Doctor's Date"  
By Digifan316

******************************************************************************

The rocking stopped and the Doctor pulled a few switches and turned to his companion and smiled.

"There we are, recharging even as we speak." The Doctor said while shutting the ship down.

"Where are we?" Nabiki asked.

"The Cardiff Riff."

"Cardiff? As in… Cardiff Bay?" Nabiki said, looking shock and blinking.

"You know the place?"

"Had to do a report on the United Kingdom before I graduated Furikan…" then it dawned on her. "Wait… we're in…"

The Doctor just smiled and opened the doors and saw Nabiki's face light up brighter than the sun.

"Welcome to Wales Nabiki Tendo." Nabiki walked out of the TARDIS the minute The Doctor finished that statement and took everything in. The Water Tower, Roald Dahl Plass, it was all to take in.

"We're in… we're in…"

"Yep. Great Britan." The Doctor replied with a smile. "Home of Wales, which we're in, London…"

"Oh, I've never been to London before." Nabiki said with a smile. Then she remembered something The Doctor said before they left. "Did you say this was your other half's old stomping grounds?"

"Well… mostly. The Doctor's been everywhere, but it seems he likes to stop in Brittan, why?" The Doctor asked.

"Doesn't that mean his companions are here?"

"Some of them, wh---" It then hit The Doctor. "Oh no… nononononono…" Nabiki just looked at him with a smirk. "Look, I know I said unlike The Doctor, I'd keep in contact with my friends, but…"

"Doctor, remember what Ace said to you before we left? I think the companions that are here deserve to know what happened and why for two years, you were off the radar." The minute Nabiki finished, the Half Time Lord sighed.

"I can't talk you out of this, can I?"

"Let's see… I won you in the auction, it's our date…"

******************************************************************************

*EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE*

"Really, can't you just knock?" Nabiki asked with mock annoyance outside of Torchwood's doors.

"Admit it, you like it when I use this thing." The Doctor playfully replied. "This organization was made to hunt me and other aliens. As much as I trust Jack and his friends, I can't exactly waltz in and shout 'Hi, I'm The Doctor,' incase other chapters of Torchwood happen to be here." The Doctor said as he walked in…

"And as I told you, you can trust mine."

…only to find an American with short brown hair right in front of them.

"Door detected the screwdriver's power. Set up in case anybody tries to break in, but since not too many people use that thing…" The man then sees Nabiki right next to The Doctor. "Hi, I'm Capt. Jack Harkness, and you are?"

"Stop it."

"Can't I just say hello?" Jack said with his usual attitude and smile just before he and The Doctor hugged. "I gotta say though Doctor, your new form isn't that bad."

"Thanks." The Doctor replied before the hug was broken.

"Did he just hit on you?" Nabiki asked a little surprised at Jack's statement.

"Ah, she's the new one, isn't she?" Jack asked.

"Actually, we're both new." The Doctor replied with a grin.

"Come again?"

******************************************************************************

"Wow… just when I thought I've seen it all…" Jack said with surprise in his voice. He tries to stay calm and collected, one of the reasons the people of Torchwood trust him with their lives, but this was the last thing he'd ever expect to hear, even from The Doctor. "I don't suppose…"

"Say no more." The Doctor said with a smile as he shifted from man to woman, her gown STILL too tight.

"Oh… you don't wanna know what I'm thinking right now…" Jack said with a smile. "If I can say though, that gown…"

"Stop it." Nabiki replied with a smile of her own, causing the three to laugh.

"Hey, maybe we have something in Torchwood to get Ranma and The Doctor separated." Jack said as he headed down to the archives.

"They might?" Nabiki asked, curious about how much tech this place had.

"Before you ask, Torchwood's goal depends on which one we're in. This one has Jack and his team help humanity ready to fight a threat that happens in the future. The first one The Doctor was in wanted to capture the alien tech to restore the British Empire." The Doctor said, knowing what Nabiki would ask her.

"So, even though you have friends here…" Nabiki started, coming to conclusions.

"Yes, other Torchwoods would rather wanna capture me and the last thing I wanna do is get this chapter in trouble with the others, especially when they're helping humanity."

"How many Torchwoods are there anyway?"

"We're all over the UK Nabs." Jack replied as he came back empty handed.

"He doesn't stop, does he?" Nabiki jokingly asked.

"The day he stops is the day Mt. Fuji erupts." The Doctor replied with a smile.

"Very funny. Sorry Doctor, the closest thing we have to anything that can separate you is a teleporter that breaks down its users into molecules and reassembles them." Jack said with disappointment in his voice.

"And since I'm a composite of 2 people, that might not be a good idea…" The Doctor said with the same disappointment in her voice.

"It wouldn't have mattered even if it was a good idea." Jack said, causing looks from Nabiki and The Doctor. "One of the reasons some of the items are here is because they proved to be too dangerous. The species that used this don't have the same amount of matter we humans do, so if a human were to use it, we guess humans would ether miss parts or get rearranged."

"Or something similar to a Cronenberg remake." Nabiki concluded.

"Exactly, and as much as we'd like to have that extra strength, we saw how that turned out."

"One mutated man and a crappy sequel." The Doctor added into the conversation, trying to light the mood. It worked as there were a couple of chuckles.

******************************************************************************

After talking with Jack, they took a cab to their next location, a house a few miles down the road in a nearby town.

"We could've rented a car you know." Nabiki said as they got out as she tipped the driver before he pulled away.

"Oh, but what fun is it to see the world when you're just trying to concentrate on navigating in it?" The Doctor replied with her usual grin.

"You're lucky I love you, or I'd hit you for that." Nabiki said as The Doctor wrapped her arm around the Tendo girl.

"Oh, I'm so scared!" The Doctor said in a mock tone, causing the two girls to giggle just before knocking on Sarah Jane's door.

"Yes?" The former companion asked as soon as she opened the door. "Can I help you?"

"I don't suppose if I said TARDIS…" The Doctor said with a smile. The minute the name was uttered and the woman smiled, Sarah Jane just had a look of shock and awe until finally she laughed.

"Doctor, can't you ever come to Earth without any trouble?" Sarah said after laughing to ease the tension.

"Now where would the fun in that be?" Nabiki replied with a smile as she extended her hand to the former companion. "Nabiki Tendo."

"Sarah Jane Smith." Sarah replied while shaking the girl's hand. "I take it you're the newest companion?"

"Both my sister and I actually."

"Oh, so it's now a family affair?"

"Well… before I tell you why the sisters are with me, let me show you something." The Doctor said before she transformed back into a man. Sarah then looked over the male form of her long time friend.

"I think this is your best looking incarnation yet." She said with a smile.

"Sorry, but he's taken." Nabiki playfully responded. Sarah Jane laughed at the response and let the two in.

******************************************************************************

"That's a new one, even for you I bet." Sarah said after the story was finished.

"True, but the red hair was nice." The Doctor said with a smile.

"So, what's it like?"

"At times, I refer to myself as if I was always The Doctor or Ranma, depending on what I'm asked."

"I bet it's a sanity mechanism. Like how you treated your past self in Eureka as a different person." Nabiki added in.

"You met your past self again Doctor?"

"Long story short, some scientists messed with my police box." The Doctor said with a smile. "I seem to remember from my Doctor memories you have a friend that might help us?"

"Oh yes!" Sarah Jane said with a smile as she knew who The Doctor was talking about. "Mr. Smith, I need you." The chimney behind them opened up to reveal a giant computer screen, keyboard, and a monitor with what anybody who didn't know better would assume is a new screen saver.

"Online." The voice says, causing the already shocked Nabiki to be even more astounded, a long way from her former Ice Queen persona.

"You have your own advanced computer!?" Nabiki said, thinking she wouldn't see anything like this beyond Eureka and the TARDIS.

"Oh, explaining how I got him would take too long. Mr. Smith, it seems The Doctor has merged with a student named Ranma Saotome. Is there any way to separate him?"

"Doctor, if you would stand in front of my monitor?" The Computer asked. The Doctor did so and a blue light came from the computer. "Hmmm… this is very unusual… there are three brainwave patterns, not one…"

"Somehow, your Doctor and Ranma was able to survive in my Doctor." Nabiki answered.

"Your Doctor?" Sarah Jane said with a smile, knowing Nabiki's slip. Nabiki just blushed in response.

"I am sorry, but I am unable to detect a 100% safe solution at this time due to the unusual nature of the situation." The computer said.

"Oh, that's all right Mr. Smith, thanks for your help." The Doctor replied.

"Always glad to be of assistance." The computer then closed, reverting back to a normal chimney.

"I'm sorry Doctor." Sarah Jane sadly said.

"Oh, don't worry about it. There's other places to try all over the universe." The Doctor said with a reassuring smile. "But enough of our problems; how's your son, Luke?" After answering that he's at school, Sarah Jane, The Doctor, and Nabiki spent a while catching up and chatting about old times and new adventures.

******************************************************************************

After talking to Sarah, The Doctor and Nabiki had the night to themselves, so they decided to spend it all over town, starting with a dinner for two at a fancy restaurant. Prior to this however, Nabiki changed into an orange blouse and blue dress pants with matching heels due to the nature of where they were eating. It's not high class, but not too casual ether. The Doctor however kept on his usual outfit.

"I think we just found the bright side of my 'uniform.'" The Doctor said with his usual smile. "Not too classy, but---"

"Hey, as long as you're able to kick butt in that thing, who am I to complain?"

"Exactly!" The two then laughed at The Doctor's statement just as soon as the waiter arrived with the wine list. After picking their drink, the waiter leaves with their wine lists.

"Having only one I take it?" Nabiki asked.

"No offense, but you've seen your dad and pops after a few."

"None taken, I'm in no mood right now to see if I inherited dad's tolerance for alcohol, just as much as you want to find out if Ranma has his dad's tolerance."

"Yeah. There are times to find out, and a date isn't one of 'em." The Doctor and Nabiki then looked over the menu, knowing the waiter would come back and ask if they want any food. After deciding, the waiter showed up with their bottle and took their order and left once his job was done.

"I've been thinking," Nabiki started. "Both The Doctor and Ranma told you they don't want to come back at the cost of you being gone. Why are you so determined to defy them knowing that they don't want to be responsible for you no longer being here?" For what felt like a life time, in reality less than a minute, dead silence from her date. Just this look of him trying to put what he felt into words, but then…

"You know that Ranma puts others before himself, right?" The Pig Tailed Doctor asked, to which Nabiki nodded. "The Doctor is the same way. I'm a composite of both of them, meaning I have what makes The Doctor The Doctor and Ranma Ranma. I have the skills of Anything Goes and the mind of a Time Lord. But I have their nature of others over self and the fact that two people, who I only know from my own head and the Dalek's dream world, have to vanish just for me to walk just isn't right to me."

"So, you'll try to bring them back even though there's a good chance you'll vanish?"

"Exactly. They'll tell me to stay simply because they'll be here but I'll be gone, but, and they knew this when asking me, that doesn't feel right to me. Why should I be here while they don't even exist?" As soon as The Doctor asked that, the waiter came back with their meals. "Boy, this place is fast."

"Yeah, we picked a good restaurant." Nabiki said with a smile as the two began their meal. After Nabiki swallowed her first bite, she spoke what's been on her mind since the waiter showed up. "You got me and my sister willing to help you Doctor."

"And I thank you for it." The Doctor said with a smile after swallowing his bite.

"Although," Nabiki said, grabbing The Doctor's hand on the table. "I'm going to miss you."

"So then let's make this first date the best we can, shall we?" The Doctor said with the smile that told her everything will be alright as he switched his hand's position so he was the one grabbing her hand.

"Let's." Nabiki said with a smile that told him everything will be alright, to which he replied with a gentle squeeze.

******************************************************************************

The next day, inside the TARDIS, The Doctor was reading his monitor and saw that everything was all charged up.

"Alright, we are all set and ready to go!" The Doctor said with a smile.

"Not yet, a few things." Nabiki said a few minutes after waking up.

"I know, don't worry, I plan on saying my good-byes to Jack and Sarah Jane."

"There's that…" Nabiki playfully said.

"Why? What else is there?"

"Your pants are over there," Nabiki said pointing to a rail next to him, where the pants were dangling. "Your gown is over here," Nabiki said pointing right behind her to The Doctor's gown, draped over another railing. "And your shirt is right here." Nabiki said pointing to herself.

"Yes, that seems to be a problem. Can I have my shirt back?"

"Come and get it." Nabiki said with a smile that said just that. It would be a bit longer before The Doctor said good-bye to his companions.

******************************************************************************

*FWOOSH*  
*FWOOSH*  
*FWOOSH*

The TARDIS, sometime later, appeared back into the Tendo's yard, recharged and its occupants fully clothed.

"If there's another date, may I know a few planets that are great vacation spots, and there's the one spot in the Meiji era with food that's to die for." The Doctor said as he came out of the ship with his arm wrapped around Nabiki's waist.

"What about Europe in the 70's?" Nabiki replied.

"Europe in the 70's, the States in the 80's, or New New York, wherever you wanna go next." The Doctor said just before the two kissed.

"Welcome back you two." Akane said with a smile as she had a bucket in her hand.

"I take it your date went well?" Kimiko said with soap and a sponge in her hands.

"Oh yeah." Nabiki said with a smile that gave away more than she wanted to say.

"What's with the clean up stuff?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh, somebody wrote graffiti the inside wall of the entrance, so we're trying to clean it up." Soun said as he appeared with a mop bucket and a mop.

"Oh, we can help." The Doctor said as Nabiki nodded. Nabiki was in the attire she left the day before, so she could do it right away and all The Doctor had to do was roll up his sleeves.

"It's very strange though." Kasumi said as she appeared with another bucket.

"Why?" Nabiki asked.

"They just wrote two words." Upon Akane saying this, The Doctor froze.

"Where exactly are these two words?" The merged Time Lord asked.

"It's nothing offen---" Kasumi then was interrupted by The Doctor.

"This is important, where are they?"

"A few feet away from the entrance, why?" Akane asked as The Doctor ran like a madman to the destination. Knowing something was up, Nabiki and Akane followed suit and saw The Doctor looking at the two words as if they were the end of everything.

'BAD WOLF'

******************************************************************************

NEXT TIME…

Rose: If you can see this transmission Doctor, this means the barriers are weakening again.

Cologne: Even if it means working for you, I will have my tribe back and this business of them integrating with those Musk will end.  
Rani: That's just what we wanted to hear.

Ryoga: Oh, our bodies maybe Ryoga and Ukyo…  
Ukyo: …but I think you know just who we are Doctor.  
Doctor: It can't be…

******************************************************************************

Standard Grandpa drill, I don't own anything. Doctor Who TM the BBC, all rights reserved. Ranma TM Rimiko Takahashi, Kitty, and Viz Media Inc, all rights reserved.


	16. The Return

"So you managed to keep your TARDIS in working condition." The former head of the Amazons said as she looked around an area she remembers from her youth, as during her first meeting with The Doctor was when he was trying to stop The Rani herself from brainwashing her tribe. However, in this case, the enemy of the enemy they say.

"Thank you. I must confess: I miss using this thing." The Rani said. "But I had goals and that called for me to be stuck in what one of the humans' shows call the 'Stupid ages.' However, thanks to a certain man we both know, my extended stay didn't bear fruit."

"Ah, but now you ladies will have your chance for revenge." They heard a voice behind them. Cologne knew the voice belonged to Ryoga, and saw the very man himself with Ukyo right next to him, but the minute she saw their eyes…

"So, it's you." The elderly woman said, with a hint of regret already in her voice.

"So you recognize me, even in two forms." Ukyo replied with a tone of voice unusual for her body.

"Those eyes give you away."

"I told them to put on sunglasses, but nooooooooo, it seems the flair for the dramatic was lost." The Rani responded with some humor in her voice.

"I see your regeneration left you with more of a sense of humor Rani." Ryoga said with a smile, showing his fangs, but the smile wasn't his.

"Thank you for noticing."

"Now then, down to business." Ukyo said as she got out an American comic book. "As primitive the humans are, I do have to admit, they come up with some of THE most brilliant ideas."

"I read that comic while pretending to be one of them. Not too bad, but the ending was weak." The Rani replied, seeing the very comic in Ukyo's hand.

"Regardless, your TARDIS Rani will be the key." Ryoga said.

"The key to what?" Cologne asked concerned.

"You don't read comics that much, do you?" Ukyo asked.

"You have Ryoga and Ukyo's memories; you search your answer there."

"Cologne, we can promise you that not only will you have your tribe back, but thanks to the ideas from this comic, it'll be literally YOUR tribe. How you want them, including your wayward daughter and son in law." Ryoga said. This caused Cologne to think… she didn't want to do this to her granddaughter, but the outside world had corrupted her and now her tribe is with those filthy Musk.

"Even if it means working with you," Cologne said with regret in her voice, "I will have my tribe back and this business of them interacting with those Musk will end."

"That's just what we wanted to hear." The Rani said as Ryoga and Ukyo smiled at the answer and tossed the comic aside. When Cologne saw the comic, she saw the title was one she never read: _House of M._

******************************************************************************

(Theme and visuals, but instead of the TARDIS stopping in the universe, it stops in the middle of Nerima then resumes course)

Akane Tendo

Nabiki Tendo

Doctor Who

"The Return"  
By Digifan316

******************************************************************************

"If you can see this transmission Doctor, this means the barriers are weakening again." The video image of Rose Tyler said via the TARDIS's view screen.

"Barriers?" Akane asked.

"When the Time Lords were around, travel to alternate realities was possible." The Doctor stated after pausing the video. "After the Time War, all paths to such were closed but the Daleks punched a hole though the world Rose is currently on in order to bring some Time Lord science, a prison, to a time period where somebody can open it."

"Nobody was met to cross such a barrier without a TARDIS, were they?" Nabiki asked.

"Exactly. Global warming, melting ice caps, plant life dying, it's all a side effect and if it continues there will be NO reality to speak of." The Doctor then pressed play and the message from Rose's Torchwood continued.

"We have no idea what's causing it or when exactly, but we've concluded that it started a few days ago. You're getting this message now because we figured out how to slightly bend time, so chances are, if you haven't concluded it already----"

"It starts sometime today…" The Doctor said shocked.

"It starts sometime around the time you get this message," Rose said echoing everybody's thoughts. "We'd join in to help, but the barrier is fragile as is, so we won't crossover until you absolutely need us or we need to. Good luck Doctor." Rose said as the message ended. The minute it was over, everybody sprang into action.

"I'll check around the web, see if anything unusual was reported!" Nabiki said racing back to her room after kissing The Doctor on the cheek.

"I'll call Xian Pu to see if her tribe knows anything!" Akane said as she raced to call her best friend via the house phone.

"I'll stay here to check for any strange waves and patterns!" The Doctor said as he got to work. Nabiki then peaked her head in.

"I'll call Global and tell them to check for anything too, you get Torchwood and Sarah Jane!" Nabiki said quickly before running back.

"Right!" The Doctor said as he made some calls.

******************************************************************************

"We just got the same message, but from another section of her Torchwood led by your other self Doctor!" Jack said as Gwen and Inato were trying to find just exactly where this weakness in the barrier is supposed to be. "We're trying to find it now, but it's going to take some time so if you can help us out on your end that would be great!"

******************************************************************************

"I'm well aware of the temperature flux Nabiki!" Alison said via speaker phone. "We have Ace and Jenny working on it right away."

"Nobody here is doing any experimentations of inner-dimensional travel." Carter said as soon as he walked in the door. "And according to Jo, Fargo is far away from any buttons."

"How does she kn---forget I asked." Alison said, realizing she might not exactly be in the mood to hear the answer. "We'll call you as soon as we have the answer, but we could use some help from your end!"

******************************************************************************

"Nabiki!" Akane shouted as she ran up to her sister's room. "According to Xian Pu, her tribe's mystics and the Musks' seers are going nuts!"

"How so Akane!?" Nabiki said while frankly trying to find anything unusual that's been going on for the last few weeks.

"The seers are saying they can see the world breaking and the mystics are saying some vibrations are off!" The minute Akane uttered this, Nabiki grabbed the arm of her sister and they both ran as if the hounds of Hell were after them.

"DOCTOR!" Both sisters shouted the minute they got to and opened The TARDIS.

"We're a little pressed for time, make it quick!" The Doctor said as he was still trying to pin point everything.

"Xian Pu's mystics! They saw the world break!" Akane said causing The Doctor to stop dead in his tracks.

"The… world… break… Where!?" Just then, a call came through the ship and Nabiki's cell phone went off.

******************************************************************************

"Doctor, Jack! We don't know where or how but something is siphoning the energies from the portal at Cardiff!"

******************************************************************************

"Nabiki? Jenny, we found an area on the map where the temperature's going higher than anywhere else!"

******************************************************************************

"Ok, I got the TARDIS monitoring the portal!" The Doctor said as he made the right adjustments.

"Just where is it!?" Nabiki said to Jenny over the phone.

"GOT IT!" The Doctor shouted as Akane was watching everything, having enough, she shouted where the mystics claim the break starts at the same time as the other two shouted their answer.

"HONG KONG!"

"HONG KONG!?" The three, out of shock, replied to each other

******************************************************************************

*FWOOSH*  
*FWOOSH*  
*FWOOSH*

"Right then, here we are at the source!" The Pig Tailed Doctor said as he and the two Tendos left the TARDIS to see they are somewhere outside of a warehouse. They opened the door to see its current occupant is what appears to be a square pillar with all sorts of black and grey wires hooked up to it. This caused The Doctor to freeze, which went noticed by Nabiki and Akane.

"Doctor… what…?" Akane asked.

"A paradox machine…" The Doctor said getting a chill up his spine.

"Not that primitive, but an improvement on that same idea!" They heard from behind as The Rani made her appearance. "But then again, what I plan to do, my greatest experiment mind you, will do more than rearrange time."

"What do you mean?" The Doctor said regaining his composure.

"What she means is with this, the mistakes you made, the ones my great-granddaughter are currently making, will be completely undone." They heard a familiar voice from the top of the stairs. By the time they looked, Cologne was heading down the stairs.

"So you join this woman because of what you view as a mistake?" Nabiki said, trying to hold her anger in.

"Some honor." Akane said not holding hers in.

"I don't like it anymore than you, but her actions are not good for the tribe."

"And you think this is?" The Doctor said, clenching his fist. "I thought I knew you."

"Save the reunion for later Doctor, after all, you need to know just how we're going to use this to reshape reality." The Rani said with a cruel smirk.

"Reshape reality!?" The Doctor said in shock.

"How's that even possible!?" Akane asked.

"For someone like me and a Time Lady like her, it's quite easy." A voice said from the very stairway Cologne was at moments ago. Everybody looked up and got a bit of a surprise.

"Ryoga? Ukyo?" Nabiki said in surprise. "What are you two doing here?" The Doctor was about to say something, but the minute he saw those eyes, he knew the awful truth.

"No…"

"Oh, our bodies' maybe Ryoga and Ukyo…" The lost boy said with an uncharacteristic smirk.

"…but I think you know just who we are Doctor." Ukyo replied with the same smirk.

"It can't be…" The Doctor said with the same look he had when he saw Davros.

"Say our name." Both martial artists said in unison.

"If you're not Ryoga and Ukyo, then who are you?" Akane asked with her voice showing her fear. The Doctor, not taking his eyes off of the two bodies before him, could only say one two words…

"The Master…"

******************************************************************************

NEXT TIME…

Master Ukyo: YOU CAN'T ESCAPE DOCTOR!  
Master Ryoga: OUR WORLD WON'T NEED YOU!

Akane: Isn't this day perfect?  
Nabiki: Yes… but I can't feel something's off…

???: Up you go, that's it.  
Doctor: You!?

******************************************************************************

We're starting the end of the road folks, the final saga of Doctor 1/2 begins here. Standard Grandpa drill, I own nothing. Ranma and all related characters TM Rimiko Takahashi, Kitty, and Viz Media Inc, all rights reserved. Doctor Who and all related characters TM the British Broadcasting Company, all rights reserved.


	17. House of Master

They were running. As fast as they could so they can get to the TARDIS before it was too late, but the whole time they were moving, the conversation played back in all three heads, especially The Doctor's.

"_I don't understand, you died on the UNIT ship, how did you come back let alone posses my friends?" The Pig Tailed Doctor asked._

"_Your Doctor half should know that I had a backup plan." Master Ukyo said with a smile._

"_I had my genetic material put in the ring, but in the form that allows me to go from body to body, like I was before the Time Lords remade me." Master Ryoga replied._

"_Remade?" Akane asked._

"_During the Time War, the Time Lords were desperate so they gave The Master a new body with new lives, but he ran." The Doctor said with anger in his voice._

"_If you think I was going to defend the very people that would've killed me after defending them, you're wrong." Master Ryoga said._

"_Anyway, something went wrong and the form split into two. As for Ryoga and Ukyo, well I think The Rani can fill you in." Master Ukyo said._

"Keep running! We'll be safe in the TARDIS, it'll automatically activate in a few seconds!" The Doctor shouted as he looked behind him and saw the Paradox Machine glowed white and started getting brighter.

"_After picking up The Master's ring, which had the material in it, that's when I got sent to the 'Stupid Ages' as a human show calls it. After failing to get the ship I spent CENTURIES looking for, I recalled that you were a merger of The Doctor and one other person…" The Rani said in a tone that told The Doctor to take a guess._

"_Ranma Saotome…" The Doctor replied._

"_Right on the nose. So then, after finally figuring out that Ranma's best friend, Ryoga Hibiki, would be a worthy host of The Master, I used my TARDIS to find the boy and put the Master in his body. Except, instead of one slime form The Master had to take a body, he had TWO and Ukyo just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time."_

"_But as they say, two heads are better than one." Master Ukyo said with a smile as she held Master Ryoga's hand._

"_And a bit more fun too." Master Ryoga said with a smile._

"_Ok, that's just TOO much information." Nabiki said with a bit of a shudder._

"_Before you think of breaking out the Anything Goes to stop us Doctor, there's something you should know." Cologne said as she raised her right hand to reveal what looked like a green disc embedded in it. The Masters and Rani did the same showing different color discs. Master Ukyo has purple, Master Ryoga has yellow, and The Rani had red. "We have these discs embedded in us, the only way to stop it is to kill us or cut our hands off and the machine starts in one minute." The minute Cologne finished that sentence, The Doctor and the Tendos ran._

"_YOU CAN'T ESCAPE DOCTOR!" Master Ukyo shouted._

"_OUR WORLD WON'T NEED YOU!" Master Ryoga added._

As soon as the last bit of conversation played in their heads, they turned from the entrance to get to the TARDIS only to have Akane twist her ankle.

"C'mon, we're almost there!" Ranma said as he and Nabiki picked up Akane, but the brightness was picking up speed.

"Forget me, get to the TARDIS!" Akane said as she pushed Nabiki and The Doctor away from her.

"Not without you!" Nabiki said as she went to her sister. "Doctor, go!"

"But---"

"DOCTOR! I'm not leaving my sister!" Nabiki said with a defiant look. "I have every faith you'll fix this, but in order to do that you need to go!" The Pig Tailed Doctor then gave the woman he loves a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'll find you Nabiki!" The Doctor said as he ran to the TARDIS.

"I know you will!" Nabiki shouted back just before the doors closed and reality all around her turned white.

******************************************************************************

(Theme and visuals, but instead of stopping in the universe, the TARDIS stops over Nerima then resumes course)

Akane Tendo

Nabiki Tendo

Doctor Who

House of M(aster)  
By Digifan316

******************************************************************************

*BONG*  
*BONG*  
*BONG*

The alarms in the TARDIS were going off like crazy as it automatically jumped before The Doctor could even get to the controls. All he could think of, all he could say just as soon as the TARDIS left was the one thing in his own life that means as much as Rose did for the real Doctor and Akane does for the real Ranma.

"NABIKI!" As soon as the Doctor's mouth and thoughts called her out, the room stabilized as the TARDIS was now in the middle of time and space. The Doctor was still on the floor as he cried tears for her and his friends. He would vow to somehow get them back no matter wh---

"I say, this does look… quant."

"Yes… looks more like it can use a bit of a polish though."

"And I thought the design looked bad be---look!"

The Doctor, hearing the voices, wiped the tears from his eyes as a figure approached him.

"Up you go, that's it." The figure said, to which, once his vision cleared, The Doctor could only reply one word.

"You!?"

******************************************************************************

"Jenny, your device!" Ace said as she noticed the object on her wrist was going nuts. Jenny knew what it means from her own limited experience, but has no idea why it's going off, but the minute she saw a bright whiteness heading to Global, she grabbed the woman she has regarded as a friend ever since she arrived and applied to Global.

"Hang on to me!" Jenny said just before vanishing mere seconds before the whiteness covered Eureka in a blanket.

******************************************************************************

"Jack, your device!" Gwen said as she heard Jack's teleporter beeping like crazy from her desk. Jack put it on but the minute that happened, he vanished just as soon as Torchwood was covered in the whiteness that had covered Eureka.

******************************************************************************

Nabiki Tendo shot awake. Something was nagging her, but what? She put on her silk robe, took a look outside and saw that it was a beautiful day. The view from the balcony was amazing and the air smelled clean, but she still felt there was something so dark about all of this.

"Isn't this day perfect?" Akane asked as she joined her sister out on the balcony, wearing a robe that showed off her very feminine figure.

"Yes…" Nabiki said half heartedly. "But I can't feel…" She tried to get the right words, but found only two. "Something's off."

"What do you mean? Dad and mom are about to train the latest in Master Ryoga and Master Ukyo's armies, stocks are going up for you, and I start practicing for Juliet on Monday."

"Speaking of the play and Master Ryoga, how goes practice with your husband?"

"Oh, it's going great." Akane said with a smile, but Nabiki detected something behind it, as if… she shook the cobwebs from her head and put it aside. "I better get ready, I have breakfast with Master Ukyo soon."

"Are you two ever gonna make it official?"

"I don't know…"

"What's stopping you?" Akane asked, wondering why her sister isn't marring the woman she claims to love. If not for that, then just the power alone since her along with Master Ryoga, and The Rani are the leaders.

"I'm… not…" She tried to say before shaking the cobwebs again. "I don't have time to think, I need to go."

******************************************************************************

As soon as a bright light around a small area in Cardiff Bay vanished, two travelers were in its place and they saw the bay is a very different place.

"What on Earth?" Ace said as she saw a statue that showed the various incarnations of The Master, including Master Ryoga and Master Ukyo right in front of them.

"Rani Pass?" Jenny said reading the sign of the renamed area of the Bay.

"If those shock and amaze you, you don't wanna see what happened to where I worked." They heard a voice behind them. They turned around and saw a man in a trench coat wearing the same device Jenny had.

"Capt. Jack Harkness, and who might you two lovely ladies be?" Jack said with his usual swagger and charm, causing Jenny to giggle a bit, and Ace to roll her eyes.

"You can call me Ace Mr. Smooth Operator." Ace said as she shook the extended hand of Jack and took it away before he could kiss the back of hers. "And I've been around the galaxy, I've seen people like you at work."

"Can't blame a guy for trying." Jack said with a smile. "And you are?" He said turning to the Doctor's daughter.

"Jenny. Jenny Smith." The blonde said just before Jack was about to kiss the back of her hand until he heard the last name.

"Your father wouldn't happen to be John Smith, changes faces, goes around in a police box?"

"Oh, you know my dad?"

"Seems looking good runs in the family." Jack was about to kiss the hand again when he saw his device on her wrist. "Hey… how did…"

*FWOOSH*  
*FWOOSH*  
*FWOOSH*

Jack was interrupted by a sound that gave all three of them hope in this twisted version of the world as the TARDIS landed right before them and the door opened to reveal The Pig Tailed Doctor. Jenny then ran up and hugged her dad like there was no tomorrow.

"Dad!" The woman said, thinking he was affected by the change to Earth. "I thought the light got you!"

"There's no time for that now, I'll tell you after you guys tell me how---" Before he could even finish, Jenny and Jack flashed their wrist device. "Of course! The teleporter! Oh, that's brilliant! I'll try to figure out the hows and why's later though, but right now since you guys are here, we need your help!"

"'We' Professor?" Ace asked just as another figure came out of the ship.

"Well, I didn't think I'd be hearing that voice so soon." A voice all too familiar to the former companion said. Sure enough, she saw a man with a white hat, brown opened shirt, a vest with red question marks, and he was holding an umbrella with a question mark for a handle.

"PROFESSOR!? ITS YOU!" Ace said as she hugged the version of The Doctor she hasn't seen in ages. "But, how!? I mean, I thought Time Lords weren't supposed to interact with one another and that last time was a---"

"STOP!" They heard another voice yell. The man then revealed himself to have short curly hair, and a weird coat with red, yellow, and plaid in various brights and darks, with a cat shape pin on his left lapel. In short, it was a rainbow monstrosity. "I'm sorry, but I can't afford to hear how I turn out, even though I know I turn out ok, a Time Lord cannot know too much about his future after all."

"Doctor, I'm sure she wasn't going to say anything that would really spoil it." The companion said.

"Peri, if I go poof as soon as she finished that sentence, you would've been wrong you know." The Sixth Doctor said.

"Oh, will you calm down." The Seventh Doctor said a little angry. "Now, we're here to help this young man and his friends, I'm sure a little spoilers between now and then, but not too much mind you, might fill us in."

"Right then, so what seems to be the problem?" The Sixth Doctor said, changing his mood.

"Now that's more like it." Seventh replied.

"Three of you?" Jack said, looking at everybody. "And one of you bought a looker." Jack said, eyeing Peri.

"Stop it." All three Doctors said at once.

******************************************************************************

NEXT TIME…

Sixth Doctor: And you didn't stop it!?  
Pig-Tailed Doctor: Hey, I showed up minutes before it started, even I'm not that brilliant!  
Sixth Doctor: Obviously.  
Seventh: This is going to be a long fight…

Master Ryoga: Are you alright my dear?  
Akane: It's my sister, she thinks the world is a bit off.  
Master Ryoga: I see…

Rani: Well then, I guess Nabiki just needs to forget her worries.  
Master Ukyo: After my fun.

******************************************************************************

Standard Grandpa drill: The Doctor and his incarnations and enemies TM the BBC, all rights reserved. Ranma 1/2 and all characters TM Rimiko Takahashi, Viz Media Inc, and Kitty, all rights reserved.


	18. The Three and a Half Doctors

"And you didn't do a thing to stop it!?" The Sixth Doctor said in outrage after the Pig Tailed Doctor relayed the story.

"Hey, I showed up minutes before it started and even I'm not that brilliant!" The merged Time Lord replied angrily.

"Obviously!"

The Seventh Doctor just had his head resting on his hand while sitting on a rail, watching the conversation before him. "This is going to be a long flight…"

"And I thought it was bad when we humans argue with ourselves." Jack said echoing everybody's thought on how tired they are of the arguing between the Sixth and Pig Tailed Doctors.

"Captain, one thing you will find out about a Time Lord is that we usually don't meet our past selves unless its ether an emergency or most times an accident. Sometimes we get along just fine, but most of the time because our personalities are different from the last body we had…"

"…they clash, don't they Professor?" Ace finished for the Doctor she traveled with.

"Like my previous self's coat."

"I beg your pardon!" The Sixth said when he heard the Seventh Doctor's comment.

"Now you've done it." Peri said as she rolled her eyes. "Doctors, can we please focus on the task at hand?"

"I concur with her Da--- Doctor; our world isn't our world anymore." Jenny said, trying to get everything moving but trying to remember not to spoil the future per the Sixth Doctor's instructions.

"Right then, setting quadrants for wherever the Paradox Machine is on this new world." The Pig Tailed Doctor said making some adjustments.

"I'll adjust so we're not in front of the Master's door." The Seventh said as he pushed some buttons.

"I'll set it so we're not detected." The Sixth Doctor said as he went to pull a few switches. "And my jacket's not tacky."

"Was he always like this?" Jenny asked.

"Which one?" Peri and Ace replied.

******************************************************************************

(Theme and visuals except instead of stopping in the universe, the TARDIS stops over Nerima then resumes course)

Nabiki Tendo

Akane Tendo

Ace

Peri

Jenny

Jack Harkness

Doctor Who

"The Three and a Half Doctors"  
By Digifan316

******************************************************************************

"That was an amazing reading." Master Ryoga said after finishing a reading of _Romeo & Juliet. _"You have all the emotions of Juliet down."

"Thanks." Akane said with a blush. "You don't mind that I'm going to be doing this with another man?"

"Well, provided you show me just exactly what you'll do on stage…" Akane's husband jokingly responded just before the two embraced and kissed. However, Master Ryoga noticed something was off. "Are you alright my dear?"

"It's my sister; she thinks the world is a bit 'off.'" Akane said with a sigh.

"I see." Master Ryoga said, successfully hiding the anger he's feeling about this newest problem.

"I know I shouldn't worry about that, some people feel that way, but still…"

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." Master Ryoga said with a smile.

Unbeknownst to Akane however, The Rani in her lab was watching with Master Ukyo, and the both of them looked at each other with an evil and confident smirk.

"Oh dear… it seems there's a bit of a snag." Master Ukyo said in a tone of voice that would've made others feel uneasy.

"Shame though, but I guess every good experiment must have some failures." The Rani said in the same tone. "Well then, I guess Nabiki needs to forget her worries."

"After I had my fun."

"Master Ryoga and Akane, now you and Nabiki… are you sure you're not being influenced by your hosts?" The Rani asked with the genuine curiosity a scientist has.

"First, Ukyo was in love with Ranma."

"Second?"

"I may have had issues with The Doctor, but I do admit he has taste when it comes to his female companions." Master Ukyo said with a smile.

"Oh very well, have your fun." The Rani said as she waved Master Ukyo off, who then went to join Nabiki for breakfast. The Time Lady then changed the camera to see Cologne with her head servants and bodyguards, Msu Tu and Xian Pu.

"So it seems resentment influenced this reality too." The Rani said to no one with a small laugh in her voice.

******************************************************************************

*FWOOSH*  
*FWOOSH*  
*FWOOSH*

In an alleyway, out of site from the general public, The Doctor's police box materialized unnoticed and undetected. Once solid, the occupants exited and started to plan.

"Ok, so just how does this world work again?" The Sixth Doctor asked.

"Basically, it's paradise on Earth, especially for The Rani and the two Masters." The Pig Tailed Doctor said. "This is their world but everybody else's fantasies just mixed and matched."

"Ingenious." The Seventh Doctor said with a scowl.

"So what do we do exactly Doc?" Jack asked, ready to fight.

"Right then, me, Peri, and Jenny will try to find this Nabiki girl and---" But the Sixth Doctor couldn't finish due to being stopped by the Pig Tailed Doctor.

"HEY! I should find her she's---"

"I think you just pointed out why he's the man to do it." The Seventh Doctor said trying to calm everybody down. "Ok, Ace, Jack, and I will do our own investigating."

"Investigating what Professor?" Ace asked out of curiosity.

"We'll find out when we get to it." The Seventh Doctor said with a smile.

"Ok, I'll try to find out where the paradox machine is. If I know the Master, he wouldn't put it in the same place twice if he could move it." The Pig Tailed Doctor said. "Once we meet back here, we go to wherever Akane is and get her too."

"You assume there's going to be trouble?" Peri asked.

"Well, some of The Master is in Ryoga and he's been after Akane for a long time."

"Ah, possible residual feelings from a host." The Sixth Doctor replied to The Pig Tailed Doctor's comments.

"Exactly, and that's a theory only though."

"So the most likely scenario is The Master has her somewhere under lock and key just because she was your companion." The Seventh Doctor hypothesized.

"We have to be ready for ether scenario." The Pig Tailed Doctor said with determination.

"Right, so we meet back here after our respective goals, then we get Akane, then we shut down the machine."

"Agreed." Everybody said as they went their respective ways.

******************************************************************************

"Tickets! Get your tickets here!" The Seventh Doctor and his companions heard from a scalper as they were walking.

"Excuse me my good sir, but tickets to what?" The Seventh Doctor asked.

"To _Romeo & Juliet, _with the part of the fair maiden performed by the queen of the world herself, Akane Hibiki." The man said.

"The queen herself huh?" Jack said with a smile that told Ace and The Seventh Doctor he was making his moves… and saw the vender was buying it.

"Oh yeah, I plan to go myself, but if you do I suggest you get tickets from me or somebody else ASAP… though, I do have one special seat."

"Well, I'm not one to turn down an invite to a show, but who else happens to be going?"

"The head of the international army, Cologne and her bodyguards Msu Tu and Xian Pu."

"Oh, and if I maybe a stupid tourist, can you point out where they are for me?" Jack said with his usual bravo.

"A few miles up the road, and make a right." The man said with a smile.

"Thanks." Jack said as he, Jenny, and the Seventh Doctor left.

"Wait, aren't you going to get a ticket?" The man asked.

"I'm hard pressed for time, but afterwards, just for you." Jack said as he smiled and they left to head down to the area that was pointed out to them. Moments later, they arrived in time to see Xian Pu and Msu Tu inspect the troops.

"Those must be the two Amazons my other self told us about." The Seventh Doctor said from behind an alley wall.

"Are you sure Doctor?" Ace asked.

"Well, how many Amazons do you see here with purple hair and coke bottled glasses?" The Seventh Doctor replied.

"I'm on it." Jack said getting ready to turn on the charm, but before he could leave the alley, the Seventh Doctor put his umbrella between him and the Amazons and used it to push Jack back.

"Captain, there are times for seduction and time for diplomacy, and I think right now is the time for diplomacy."

"And just what are you going to do, walk up and say you want to help overthrow a monarchy?" Jack said with skepticism in his voice.

"Actually, that doesn't sound like a bad idea, excuse me for a moment." The Seventh Doctor said as he walked right up to the two Amazons. "Good morning, may I talk to you two for a moment?"

"I should've known." Jack said with a smile.

"So how long have you known The Professor anyway?" Ace asked the immortal captain.

"Since his ninth incarnation. We met around World War II, actually I met his companion first then him."

"Nice to know he found somebody." Ace said with a smile just before the Seventh Doctor and the two Amazons walked by.

"Ace, captain, we must be going!" The Seventh Doctor called as the companions followed him.

"What'd you say?" Ace asked.

"I did as the captain suggested and told them we're here to overthrow their leaders." The Seventh Doctor said with a smile.

"It can't be as simple as that." Jack said astounded.

"Oh, it involved a few more words than that, but the principal's the same."

"But how?" Ace said, still shocked that it was as simple as that.

"Ace, when myself told us that this world was a composite of fantasies, he also mentioned that at the time, Xian Pu was the head of the Amazons along with her husband Msu Tu."

"Right… and good monarchs want what's best for their people… Oh, I know, the world rearranged itself and made it so they were leaders of a rebellious faction!"

"Exactly." The Seventh Doctor said with a smile as he touched Ace's nose. It's been years since then and she missed it.

******************************************************************************

"Keep your head down!" The Sixth Doctor remarked as Peri peaked over the ledge that they and Jenny were hiding behind. "The Master will recognize me and you the minute we get up there, so we have to figure out away to get to her without him knowing that it's us."

"But how do we do that?" Peri asked. The Sixth Doctor then saw Jenny and had an idea.

"Jenny, did you by per chance ever meet The Master? The Daleks? The Cybermen?"

"None of them, I was created in the future and only managed to---"

"Your life story is not necessary, but your answer was, get going."

"What? But---"

"No buts! Now go!" The Sixth Doctor said as he shoved Jenny out and she headed to the restaurant with a plan forming in her head.

"Sending her out without a plan?" Peri asked. "Won't she get killed?"

"Don't ask me how, but I know she can do it." The Sixth Doctor said with a smile.

"Maybe if we asked your future self why that is…"

"No! Out of the question! I can't know too much about what I'm going to do and when! I can't run the risk of remembering just a little bit of the timestream even if it's faint after a memory wipe!" The Sixth Doctor replied getting a bit snippy.

"Ok, ok." Peri said trying to calm him down so they don't get spotted or draw attention. She then looked over the ledge and saw Jenny with a wine bottle. "Doctor, I think she came up with something?" The Sixth Doctor then peaked to see what was going on.

"Nabiki, I'm sure it's nothing." Master Ukyo said, playing the part of a lover concerned for another.

"Maybe, but still…" Nabiki said as she lightly tapped her fork to her plate, showing that she's thinking.

"Wine?" They suddenly heard. They then saw a blonde woman that Nabiki swears was familiar but she couldn't place her hand on it.

"It's too early for me." Nabiki said, sounding dismissive.

"I wouldn't mind some." Master Ukyo said.

"As you wish." The woman said as she…

*WHAM*

…hit Master Ukyo on the back of the head. Her body being a martial artist, it dazed her but didn't KO her until…

*WHAM*

…Jenny delivered a harder blow to the right of her head.

"MASTER UKY---" Nabiki couldn't finish because the Sixth Doctor ran in and proceeded to pick her up. "PUT ME DOWN!"

"Sorry, can't do that at the moment!" The Sixth Doctor said as he put Nabiki on his shoulder. "Not exactly scientific, but effective."

"I'll take effective." Peri said as Jenny helped herself to 'borrow' Master Ukyo's car so the four could get away.

******************************************************************************

"I'm warning you, you'll be sorry!" Nabiki yelled again as they got to the alley. They had to ditch the car a few blocks away and take the back area with very little to no people so nobody could connect it to the location of the TARDIS.

"Will you shut up!?" The Sixth Doctor said, in one of his mood swings. "If I knew you were going to be this difficult, I would've suggested we'd go and investigate and they go and get you!"

"It doesn't matter how many you have, I'm the girlfriend of The Do---I mean Master Ukyo!"

"Wait, what were you going to say?" Peri asked, noticing the slip.

"I said my piece!" Nabiki said, not wanting to entertain her captors.

"I heard it too… quick; we gotta get to The TARDIS!" Jenny said as The Sixth Doctor and Peri nodded as they ran. The name of the location kept ringing in Nabiki's head until they got there and saw the blue police box. Nabiki was thankful that she was being carried because she felt dizzy. The feeling only intensified when they went in and she saw it was much bigger on the inside.

"But… how… how is this…?"

"Perfect timing, I found the parado---" The Pig Tailed Doctor couldn't finish because seeing Nabiki took his breath away. As for Nabiki…

"You--- you're the… the…" All the memories started flooding at once and all Nabiki could shout was one word. "DOCTOR!" If it wasn't for Jenny catching her, Nabiki would've fainted right on the ground.

"She remembered me!?" The Pig Tailed Doctor said shocked.

"We don't know how, but apparently." The Sixth Doctor answered. To which, all The Pig Tailed Doctor could do but smile.

******************************************************************************

NEXT TIME…

Master Ryoga: NO! NO! NO! Every time I triumph, he always appears!

Nabiki: I remember everything!

Akane: Who… who are you?

Xian Pu: And where is this hope you promised us?  
Seventh Doctor: Would you believe a blue box?

******************************************************************************

Standard Grandpa Drill, "Doctor Who" TM the British Broadcasting Company, all rights reserved to their respective owners. Ranma 1/2 TM Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Media Inc, and Kitty, all rights reserved to their respective owners.


	19. Hope and Plays

"_Hey! That's my ship you're referring to!"_

The fainted woman is tossing and turning as memories from another world, another life are colliding and overlapping. She tries to fight it, but a part of her knows it's the truth.

"_See, this is why you'll make a damn good business woman Nabs, not because of your tactics, but because you're sharper than a knife at Bennie Hannah."_

She tries to fight a giggle as this was the first time she recalls blushing at the man.

"…_I do too and we both know you're smart enough to figure it out!"_

She smiles at the boost of confidence.

"_You can threaten me, you can blow up my TARDIS, and you can even blow up the TARDIS with me in it, but you DO NOT THREATEN MY FRIENDS!" She then raised her ki claws for the blow. "EVER!" And just as they came down…_

"_NO MISTER---"_

"Box lady…" She murmurs as she's stirring. Those watching her know she's about to wake up, but not sure what will happen. The memories continue swirling and mixing from what she knew to what she is starting to think isn't false, back and forth until the two greatest moments in her life remained.

"_It… it can't be…" Akane said finding herself not believing it until she touched her face. "MOM!" Akane then hugged her mom, nearly tackling her._

"Mommy…" The woman said with a smile just before one last memory, the second moment, called her.

"_Nabs… do we really need to say anything more?" The Doctor said with a smile as he put his arm on her shoulder._

"_No… I don't think---" Nabiki couldn't finish due to a pair of lips on hers._

Nabiki Tendo then shot awake and could only say five words.

"I remember! I remember everything!"

******************************************************************************

(Theme and visuals except instead of stopping in the universe, the TARDIS stops over Nerima then resumes course)

Nabiki Tendo

Akane Tendo

Ace

Peri

Jack Harkness

Doctor Who

"Hope & Plays"  
By Digifan316

******************************************************************************

At an underground bunker, miles away from Cologne's home/base, there were hundreds of Amazons; all had a particular look that The Seventh Doctor recognized as guilt, but for what isn't known.

"And just how long have you had this rebellion?" The Seventh Doctor asked.

"Ever since a few days after we were under orders from my great-grandmother and the Masters to slaughter the Musk." Xian Pu said trying to hide her guilt to look strong to her tribe, but she couldn't get passed the man from Galifrey.

"You killed them all?" Ace asked with a depressed voice.

"Not all of them." Msu Tu was quick to answer as he pointed to some survivors that were a part of the group. "We never questioned the wisdom of our leaders, until we found that no matter how hard we cleaned or how peaceful we acted…"

"…we still had the blood." Xian Pu said sadly. "We're a warrior people, we take pride in honorable battles but what we did… there wasn't any honor in it… we started the attack and they made sure it was a one sided fight."

"Yeah, that's not exactly my idea of an honorable fight." Jack said with a look that said he was ready to join them. "We're ready to help."

"I can make some nitro 9 if you got the ingredients and you need it." Ace said with a smile, offering her services.

"Ace, you should know by now that hope doesn't come with an explosion." The Seventh Doctor said with distain over his companion's choice of weapon use.

"And just where is this hope you promised us?" Xian Pu asked with some skepticism in her voice.

"Would you believe a blue police box?" The Seventh Doctor said with a smile.

******************************************************************************

"I'm gonna kill them!" Nabiki said with understandable anger. "Once you get those things out of Ryoga and Ukyo's bodies, I'm gonna kill them and the old ghoul!"

"I'm sorry, but once the Master is in something, the only way out is if he ether leaves or somebody kills him." The Sixth Doctor said in a neutral voice.

"He's right…" The Pig Tailed Doctor said with sadness in his voice. "The Master's slime form is a parasite; the host is its puppet."

"These people The Master took over, friends of yours?" Peri asked.

"Not exactly."

"What do---"

"Peri… remember, I can't know too much about my own future." The Sixth Doctor reminded her. "There's already a risk knowing about my seventh incarnation and his companion, I don't want to damage the time stream anymore."

"But Doctor, how can we continue if we don't know what exactly is going on?" Peri wondered.

"By at least understanding the current situation." They heard a voice behind them. Everybody turned around and saw the Seventh Doctor, Ace, and Jack behind them.

"And just what is the current situation?" Jenny asked.

"Well..." The Seventh Doctor then opened the door to signal two people who came in, and they turned out to be Xian Pu and Msu Tu, which caused the Pig Tailed Doctor to smile.

"But… that's… that's not possible…" Msu Tu said as he kept looking in and out.

"Trust me, when you get to know The Doctor, the impossible is only the beginning." Ace said with a smile.

"But… how?" Xian Pu asked. The Pig Tailed Doctor smiled and started to explain, making sure he left it spoiler free for his Sixth incarnation.

******************************************************************************

"…but Mrs. Hibiki's performance is not as wonderful as her rule. Without sounding mean, it is my opinion she makes a better leader than an actress." Master Ryoga said, reading lines from a newspaper to the critic that wrote them. The critic in question was currently restrained in a chair, hooked up with various wires on his chest, arms, and legs.

"Look… I'll change it, I was angry that day, I took it out on somebody and your wife just happened to pick a bad day to perform!" The critic pleaded.

"Oh, I believe you and you are free to express your opinion." Master Ryoga said just before folding the paper and putting it down. "After all, what kind of ruler would I be if I didn't offer some freedoms?" The critic then smiled as soon as Master Ryoga left the room and shut the door. "Just as much as I'm free to do this." He said from the other side of the door before snapping his fingers. The sound of flesh meeting electricity followed by a scream brought a smile to his face. Just then, a guard walked up to him.

"Sir, Master Ukyo is recovering in the other room. Our doctors say she will wake up in an hour." The guard said after saluting.

"Excellent, I can quiz her after the play." Master Ryoga said with a bigger smile.

"Excuse me for asking sir, but shouldn't you ask witnesses who took Nabiki?"

"I had a hard time convincing my wife to continue the play while my forces searched for her sister; I'm not going to miss Akane's play. Besides, you know how reliable my soldiers are, you're one of them." Master Ryoga reminded the man.

"Follow me to the dressing room sir, your tux is ready." The soldier said before they walked down the hall.

******************************************************************************

"So you're saying this world shouldn't exist?" Xian Pu said after hearing The Pig Tailed Doctor's story.

"Right. This isn't a mere alteration of history, but reality itself all so The Rani can have something to play with and The Master can rule." The Pig Tailed Doctor replied.

"So you mean the reason we slaughtered all those…" Msu Tu said starting to feel sick, the question to which The Pig Tailed Doctor nodded. Whenever Msu Tu, the Msu Tu he knew from Ranma's memories, fought Ranma, it was honorable because Ranma could fight back, but it was also a mix of insanity from the near sighted weapons master's obsession with Xian Pu. With the obsession out of the way, sanity returned to the long haired male Amazon and with that a greater sense of honor. In this world, he was always married to Xian Pu, so his honor was never compromised by an insane obsession.

"What do we do to get everything back to the way your world was?" Xian Pu asked.

"First, we get my sister back. No ifs, ands, or buts." Nabiki stated, using her Ice Queen persona as her anger.

"Oh? What happened to Kasumi?" The Pig Tailed Doctor asked.

"Master Ryoga sent her and Tofu to Africa to run a health clinic, so she's no problem. And before you ask, the rest of my family is fine; they're in a position of power as trainers to the troops, so that just leads my sister in the hands of her 'Husband,' Master Ryoga."

"Agreed, but we need to figure out how to get her now that we're all here." The Pig Tailed Doctor said.

"If I may suggest," Jack said with a smile as he flashed six tickets, "that the play's the thing?"

"How did you get that many tickets?" Peri asked shocked.

"Same way I got a date." Jack replied with a smile.

"We already got ours," Xian Pu said as Jack was handing everybody tickets. "We'll meet you there."

"I got mine." Nabiki said as she showed hers.

"For right now Nabs, you have to stay here. Everybody saw my other self abduct you, you show up---"

"And any plan you have to restore the world is compromised." Nabiki said, finishing the Pig Tailed Doctor's statement. "But wouldn't it be when you guys take my sister?"

"Yes, but not as quick." The Seventh Doctor replied. "Ace, we're going to need something to make an exit."

"Some Nitro 9 coming up!" Ace replied as she went off to make her favorite explosive concoction.

******************************************************************************

Opening night. There is nothing more thrilling to both the actor and the crowd than those two words. The effort to take you away from reality, the performance, being surrounded by other theatre enthusiasts, all are there and all are given that extra thrill because, unlike all performances after this day, everything is as fresh as tomorrow.

"I still say we should've taken Jack's tickets." Ace said as she and the Seventh Doctor were heading to the backstage entrance.

"We can't afford The Master spotting all of us just yet." The Seventh Doctor stated. "My other two incarnations are the more physical and when he hears his wife has been taken, The Master will call the guards, several of which will be with him as patrons, the Amazons included and if our plan is to go right, Xian Pu and Msu Tu will need all the help they can get."

"And what we're doing requires brains?" Ace asked.

"We're about to take a performer minutes before opening night complete with an impromptu exit, brawn can only make it worse than it sounds." Just then, they saw a guard at the backstage door and The Seventh Doctor got out his future self's psychic paper. "Backstage pass and a guest my good man, we're here to wish the queen to break a leg." The man saw a pass in place of a blank paper and let the two enter the backstage area.

"Very useful that piece of paper, isn't it Professor?"

"Yes, but one has to be careful or they wind up revealing to the world things they shouldn't from affairs to how to make soda."

******************************************************************************

"One thing you can always depend about scalpers, you get what you pay for." Jack said as he, Peri, and the Doctors were on the third balcony closest to the stage. Looking down, in the front row with his back facing them was Master Ryoga.

"This is actually a good thing. If the Master and his goon squad spot us right now, we're in trouble." The Pig Tailed Doctor said as he took his seat.

"I'm just glad we haven't ran into anybody that saw us take the other Master." Peri said as she sat next to the Sixth Doctor.

"Yes, we're lucky so far, but now we can be undone if The Master turns his head." The Sixth Doctor said. "The Amazons remember the plan?"

"The minute we hear Akane's taken, we try to hold off The Master and his goon squad with Xian Pu, Msu Tu, and the other rebels giving our other self enough time to get her to the TARDIS." The Pig Tailed Doctor said.

"But when will we know?" Peri asked.

"If I know Ace…" The Pig Tailed Doctor replied.

******************************************************************************

"Here it is Professor!" Ace said as she found Akane's dressing room. "So how are we going to do this exactly?"

"The same way most kidnapping start." The Seventh Doctor said as he knocked on the door via the question mark umbrella.

"Yes?" Akane said from behind the closed door.

"Mrs. Hibiki, we are just two humbled fans here to wish you luck on your performance and wanting to ask you a few questions." The Seventh Doctor replied with a smile, knowing the human ego. Sure enough, Akane opened the door with a smile.

"Come in!" Akane said excitedly. It looked like a typical dressing room decorum wise. Space wise, it was a bit bigger than most but after taking a quick look around The Doctor and Ace saw where they needed to go. "So, what do you want to ask…?"

"Oh, that's Ace and I'm The Doctor." The Seventh Doctor replied as Ace went to the wall. Akane was about to ask why until the man with the umbrella diverted her attention. "Actually, I have two questions: One, how much do you love your husband?"

"Absolutely." Akane asked in a tone that to some sounded assertive, but to The Seventh Doctor he detected a little bit of doubt. Possibly some part of her does remember the timeline. "Where is this going? And what did she put at the wall?" That signaled The Seventh Doctor to start walking with her to a safe distance.

"Next question, can you count to ten?"

"Of course." Akane asked, bewildered. "Wh---"

"At ten, duck!" The Seventh Doctor said when they got to the right corner of the room, which Ace ran too. A second after that, Akane got what those canisters might be and a few seconds, and a ducking motion later…

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*

…the theatre had a new exit.

******************************************************************************

"What was that!?" Master Ryoga shouted as the theatre shook.

"NOW!" The Master heard a voice all TOO familiar. He looked up and saw not one, but TWO incarnations of The Doctor and some of his companions.

"YOU!?" Master Ryoga shouted.

"Us!" The Sixth Doctor replied as the Pig Tailed Doctor and Jack jumped down to the stage and the Sixth Doctor grabbed the curtain, Peri grabbed him via wrapping her arms around his back, and they swung down to join them.

"NO! NO! NO!" Master Ryoga, letting his host's emotions get the best of him. "Every time I triumph, he appears!"

"Amazons, get that ma---"

*WHAM*

…due to a chui to the head, the matriarch couldn't finish.

"Rebels, true Amazons, back The Doctors!" Xian Pu yelled as she fought other members of Master Ryoga's army as the rest of the audience was panicking.

"Those of you who want to be true Amazons and no longer mercenaries for a twisted old lady and two power hungry dictators, follow us!" Msu Tu said, causing those who were thinking about rebelling to gain some confidence and joining the rebels that were already there.

******************************************************************************

*COUGH*COUGH* The Seventh Doctor then just looked at Ace.

"What?" The former companion asked.

"All that time in a town full of geniuses, making a bomb that can tell friend, foe, and animal that doesn't even kill, and yet you STILL can't improve the timer!?" The Seventh Doctor asked.

"Nobody's perfect Professor."

******************************************************************************

NEXT TIME…

Master Ryoga: I have all of my hosts skills too Doctor!

Master Ukyo: I'll kill that bitch just to make him hurt!

Xian Pu: We were warriors and look at us now!  
Cologne: You were corrupting the tribe!  
Msu Tu: So The Doctor was right!?

Akane: Nabiki, how can you believe all of this!?  
Nabiki: With all my heart! And even if I didn't, I believe in him!


	20. Family

"What---What are you doing!?" Akane said astonished over the events that are transpiring.

"With all apologize my dear; we need to take you back to the TARDIS." The Seventh Doctor said as he and Ace dusted themselves off.

"Over my dead body!" Akane shouted as she got out the mallet.

"I understand you're very angry right now." The Seventh Doctor said with a particular look in his eyes.

"You bet I am!"

"And you're not going to take this lying down."

"You bet I'm not!"

"There for, you'll go with us to deal with this directly."

"You… bet I… will." Akane suddenly said as she put the mallet away.

"You still got it Professor." Ace said with a smile.

"Ace, in times like this, one must remain calm and not panic." The Seventh Doctor replied just before some of The Master's soldiers managed to force the door open.

"Now we panic?"

"Yes! Panic!" The Seventh Doctor replied as Ace grabbed Akane and the group ran from the shooting guards.

******************************************************************************

(Theme and visuals, but instead of stopping in the universe, the TARDIS stops over Nerima then resumes course)

Nabiki Tendo

Akane Tendo

Jenny Smith

Jack Harkness

Ace

Xian Pu

Msu Tu

Doctor Who

"Family"  
By Digifan316

******************************************************************************

"Two Doctors!? How!?" Master Ryoga said, still letting his hosts emotions get the best of him.

"Emergency Time Lord Protocols." The Sixth Doctor answered after punching some of the soldiers. "Apparently, they wanted somebody who thinks outside their box in the event reality changed."

"And this qualifies." Jack replied as he dodged some blasts. Just then, one of the soldiers from backstage appeared.

"Master Ryoga, your wife was taken!"

"What!?"

"A woman with a leather jacket that had some badges on it, and a man with an umbrella with a question mark on it!"

"Three of you!?"

"Surprise!" The Pig Tailed Doctor said as he delivered an uppercut to Master Ryoga and Jack took out some of the guards.

"Traitors!" Cologne shouted as those still loyal to her attacked Xian Pu and her rebels.

"No, warriors!" Xian Pu replied as she and the others fought back.

"We can't keep this fight up forever!" Jack said as he was fighting off several armed goons.

"We don't have to, just long enough!" Peri said as she took a rifle and used the blunt end to take out one of the guards. She may not posses very much combat skills in comparison to the others, but thanks to her journey with the Sixth Doctor, she's not exactly a damsel in distress anymore.

"KAU TENSHI AMIGU MI TE!" The Pig Tailed Doctor shouted as he delivered several blows at once to one of the tougher guards, knocking him out.

"Nice shot!" The Sixth Doctor said as he KO'd his share of guards.

"You may have Anything Goes on your side Doctor, but I have my hosts' skills too!"

"You forget you have to be depressed and right now, you're just angry!" The Pig Tailed Doctor retorted before delivering a sweeper kick, which missed when The Master jumped. The minute he landed, he delivered a right cross to The Doctor's head.

"I don't have to be depressed to burry you under the stage, BAKSAI TENKIS!" The Master shouted as he used Ryoga's technique to shatter the stage below The Doctor's feet, but it was to no avail as Jack and Peri pulled him away from the forming chasm.

"You can't use just the Tenkis; you need to use other attacks!" Cologne shouted as she was trying to couch the possessed wonderer and fight off the rebels with those still loyal to her.

"Constraint on the fight in front of you Cologne!" Xian Pu said.

"Worry about your Geppetto later!" Msu Tu replied as they both knocked down a few more soldiers. Just then, a loud beeping noise went off and Jack saw that it was his cell.

"It's Jenny, they're in the TARDIS!" Jack said joyfully. He then turned to Msu Tu and Xian Pu who nodded before they tossed something in the air and seconds later, the room was full of smoke.

"What's going on!?" The Pig Tailed Doctor asked.

"Escape plan, time to go!" Jack said as he grabbed the Pig Tailed Doctor, knowing that he'll go through the smoke to try to get the two that helped Jack and the Sixth Doctor devise the plan.

"No, let me go, I won't leave th---"

"We'll be fine!" Xian Pu shouted as she and the rebels fought off more guards.

"We have faith in you; have faith in us that we know what we're doing!" Msu Tu shouted.

"But---"

"They're right," The Sixth Doctor interjected. "They have to keep everybody they can back while we come up with how to fix this!"

"I don't agree with this plan, but the minute we undo this world, it'll be as if they never were captured if I understand this right!" Peri said.

"You did and you're absolutely right!" The Sixth Doctor said with excitement.

"Celebrate later, book it now!" Jack shouted as he let go of The Pig Tailed Doctor because he realizes they're right.

"We'll free you somehow!" The martial artist shouted.

"We can handle it, but thanks!" Xian Pu said with a smile that nobody can see. Moments later the smoke cleared and all that was left were the guards, Xian Pu, Msu Tu, and some rebels that chose to help their leaders instead of leaving.

"How many have left?" Xian Pu whispered.

"Enough, we got help on the outside." Msu Tu replied.

"You are outnumbered, drop your weapons!" Cologne said. Not wanting to lose any people, the rebels did so.

"Find them!" Master Ryoga said out of anger. "Find them and kill them, and find my wife!"

******************************************************************************

"Keep going, we're almost there!" The Sixth Doctor shouted as they ran to where the TARDIS was in the ally.

"Pick up the pace guys, we got company!" Jack shouted as he saw behind them some troops that managed to somehow find them despite the smoke and the time it took for it to vanish.

"Look, there it is!" Peri shouted as they ran to the doors which Ace and Nabiki opened from the inside.

"ACTIVATE, ACTIVATE!" The Pig Tailed Doctor shouted as everybody went in and the two girls shut the door before the soldiers could get in.

******************************************************************************

The soldiers were trying to get into the blue box, when suddenly they heard a strange sound.

*FWOOSH*  
*FWOOSH*  
*FWOOSH*

Seconds later, the box vanished and everybody was wondering just what were they going to tell The Master.

******************************************************************************

"Where's Akane?" The Pig Tailed Doctor asked once they were all safely in the time stream.

"Your previous incarnation, the one with the umbrella, had to hypnotize her to sleep when she got here." Jenny replied.

"Let me out!" They heard from far away.

"I guess she's up." Nabiki sighed as she went to the room she put her in, with Jenny, Ace, and Peri following to see if they can do anything.

"How did you get her here?" The Pig Tailed Doctor asked. "Akane's a lot tougher than she looks and has been known to hit a few human home runs."

"Oh, a bit of persuasion."

"You hypnotized her, didn't you?" The Sixth Doctor said, figuring what his future incarnation meant by that phrase.

"Without spoiling anything for you, one of the things you'll learn when it comes to the immovable force and unstoppable object is physical force is not the key."

"Oh, I could've told him---"

"Nor is trying to see which of the two you can add on your bed post." The Seventh Doctor said, interrupting Jack.

"Half the fun's trying." Jack said with a smile.

"Is he always like this?"

"Oh, when you'll know him, you'll like him."

******************************************************************************

"Ooh… my head…" Master Ukyo said as she woke up from her lair's medical room. "Where am I?"

"The medical room of our base." The Rani said as if she were talking about the weather. "It appears not all of humanity was effected by our little reality warp. A blond woman apparently snuck up on you by pretending to be a waitress and you were so busy trying to get the middle Tendo child in your bed you didn't notice."

"Just who was---"

"Her? Not sure, but I think you might wanna know the companions she was with, namely the American in a tight shirt and long hair and the gentlemen in a coat that's more or less a rainbow explosion."

"NO! NOT HIM, NOT AGAIN!" Mistress Ukyo said, letting her host's anger get the best of her.

"Hmmm… it seems you and Master Ryoga are less of a takeover and more of a blend of you and your hosts… I don't suppose your temper will lower when I mention Master Ryoga saw his latest incarnation and heard about his Seventh?"

"Nabiki… that girl, the one he loves…" Master Ukyo said, revenge forming in her head with the only way, the one way, she can get to The Doctor. "I'LL KILL THAT BITCH JUST TO MAKE HIM HURT!"

"I guess not."

******************************************************************************

*SLAM*

"You disappoint me again Great-granddaughter." Cologne said sadly after she closed the cage.

"Again?" Xian Pu said curiously. "How could I have disappointed you? You didn't know about this rebellion until now… unless…"

"This rebellion goes against all your teachings, you leave me no choice but---"

"You left us no choice you old goat!" Msu Tu said, in defense of his wife's actions. "What you had us do was not the Amazon way, they couldn't fight back!"

"They were Musk, they had to be---"

"What, destroyed!? Including all the women and children?"

"You will be silent!" The old matriarch said, having enough of this. "We are a proud tribe and you will not speak ill abo---"

"No!" Xian Pu shouted. "What we did was not honorable, we slaughtered them! They had no chance; we even killed those who couldn't fight back! We were warriors, look at us now!" Cologne, having enough of this, finally snapped.

"You were corrupting the tribe!" Msu Tu heard her say this, and realized one thing…

"So the Doctor was right!? This isn't our world!" Msu Tu was getting angry and tried to free himself, but to no avail. "You and those two altered reality, and for what!? So they can rule and you have your twisted version of the Amazon tribe!?"

"It's not twisted; it's lasted for longer than I have been alive!"

"If it's so strong, then why this!? Why the change!?" Xian Pu said, with the same anger as her husband. "Do yourself a favor you old mummy and see for yourself just what preserving your views has cost you! I'm sure the Masters' Dungeon is just full of answers!"

"I will not listen to your lies anymore!"

"In any reality I have been, have I ever lied to you!?" Xian Pu said with the furry of a warrior in her eyes. Cologne said nothing as she walked away.

******************************************************************************

"Are you listening to yourself Nabiki!?" Akane said sounding angry. "This is insane, how can our world not be our world!?"

"Because they changed it!" Nabiki said, getting angry at her sister's stubbornness. "Those things inside Ukyo and Ryoga changed the world into their own twisted version along with Cologne just so she can keep her tribe in her twisted vision on how it should work!"

"Listen to her Akane, your sister knows what she's talking about, Ace, Peri, and I are from that world." Jenny said, trying to sound as gentle as she could.

"The Doctor in his various forms is from there too and with his help---"

"That's another thing, this Doctor, who is he!?" Akane said, interrupting her sister just wondering why all these people are doing this.

"He's my dad." Jenny said proudly.

"He's a man I wish I could call dad." Ace said with the same tone as Jenny.

"He's the best hope for any world, despite his mood." Peri said with a smile.

"He's the one who will save us all." Nabiki said with pride in her voice. Akane just stared at her as if she grew a third eye.

"Nabiki, how can you believe all of this!?" Nabiki had enough of Akane's stubbornness just had only one answer.

"With all my heart! And even if I didn't, I believe in him!" Despite Nabiki's answer, and the look of happiness in her eyes, Akane still had an unsure look.

******************************************************************************

"Alright, The Doctor and his friends will be here any minute!" Master Ryoga shouted to his troops. "Master Ukyo is ready to fight them should they reach the center room, but in case they are n---"

*FWOOSH*  
*FWOOSH*  
*FWOOSH*

Master Ryoga was interrupted by the sound of the TARDIS and the troupes raised their arms, ready to attack only to find a couple of the occupants coming out slowly, and Akane right behind them holding Peri hostage.

"Alright, one at time! This one's not a fighter I can tell, so one mallet from me and she's over!" Akane said as the occupants come out with defeated looks.

"Akane, don't do this…" The Pig Tailed Doctor said with his arms still in the air.

"Shut up! You might have brainwashed my sister, but not me!" Akane than sees her husband who flashed the biggest smile Ryoga's body can generate. "They're all yours." Akane then released Peri to the custody of the guards and ran to her husband and gave him a big kiss.

"Take them all away; we'll take a look at what we can do for Nabiki later." Master Ryoga said as he smiled in triumph. However, while Master Ryoga wasn't looking, Nabiki smiled. Not just any smile, but that of the Ice Queen.

******************************************************************************

NEXT TIME…

Jack: Getting in was easy, getting to the central room might be the tricky part.  
Pig Tailed Doctor: Has that ever stopped us?  
Ace & Jenny: No way!

Sixth Doctor: Got anymore bright ideas?  
Seventh Doctor: A few.

Xian Pu: You!?  
???: If you want to get out, then follow me.

Pig Tailed Doctor: I'm about to… ugh… regenerate...

Nabiki: But why did I remember everything?

******************************************************************************

Next chapter's the last one, so it'll be the long one. Standard Grandpa Drill, I don't own anything. Ranma 1/2 TM Rimiko Takahashi, Kitty Animation, and Viz Media Inc, all rights reserved. Doctor Who TM the British Broadcasting Corporation, all rights reserved.


	21. The Last Stand

"You… you don't think we're the ones that lost our way, do you?" Xian Pu, who is currently changed and hanging off the wall by her wrists, asked her husband.

"Don't you ever think that!" Msu Tu replied. "You did what was best for the tribe, she and the Masters created this world, robbed entire lives just for their fantasies and because of that we have blood on our hands and our honor has been tainted." If he could comfort his wife right now, he would, but he's chained to the wall in the same matter, but has his ankles chained with a heavy ball attached. "Do the outside forces know what to do?" He asked, changing the subject.

"They're waiting for the signal." Xian Pu said with a smile. "So if we die here, at least the true Amazons have a chance still." Just then, they heard a commotion and looked up and saw the last person they'd expect knocking out the guards.

"You!?" Xian Pu asked in a tone that can be described as pure shock.

"If you want to get out, then follow me." She said as she freed the two True Amazon leaders from their shackles. "The rest of the rebellion that was captured is waiting outside."

"But… why?" Msu Tu said, helping his wife along as they escaped.

"Because you are the true leaders. Seeing that look in your eyes, hearing those words behind them finally reached this old matriarch. Now, quickly, let's move!" The rescuer said as she hopped along with the two on her stick.

******************************************************************************

(Theme music and visuals, except instead of stopping in the universe, the TARDIS stops over Nerima then resumes course)

Akane Tendo

Nabiki Tendo

Jack Harkess

Jenny Smith

Ace

Peri

Xian Pu

Msu Tu

Doctor Who

"The Last Stand"  
By Digifan316

******************************************************************************

"Well, this is a fine mess you two have gotten us in to." The Sixth Doctor said to his two future selves. Everybody in the dungeon was ether chained to the wall or had a ball and chain on their legs. The Doctors where chained by their wrists while the companions had the ball chained to their ankles.

"US!?" They said in anger.

"Well, you two did want in." Jenny added in.

"Now don't you start!" Ace said with some anger in her voice.

"She's right, if they just followed a different plan than 'Grab the girl…'" Jack said, joining in the argument.

"Guys…" Peri tried to interject to calm everybody down, but nobody was listening.

"I'm the girl in case you forgot and even if he didn't, the plans he could come up with are better than anything your entire Torchwood…" Nabiki interjected, defending the incarnation she was in love with.

"And now we're in here! Got anymore bright ideas!?" The Sixth Doctor said with a mix of sarcasm and anger.

"A few." The Seventh Doctor said with a smile, and which the guard there had enough.

"Alright, will you lot shut u---"

*WHAM*

The Guard couldn't finish, nor do his job do to queen Akane's mallet upside the head. She then took the keys from the out cold guard and opened the cell and gave them to Nabiki.

"A little too convincing with the argument, don't you think?" Akane said to the group.

"Had to say some things I was thinking to get the ball rolling." The Sixth Doctor said.

"Payback for the comment on the jacket your other self made?" Peri asked as Nabiki freed her.

"Exactly." The Sixth Doctor said with a smile as Nabiki freed his wrists.

"I would've thought you'd go for my umbrella." The Seventh Doctor said just as it was his turn to be free.

"Actually, I like the umbrella." The Sixth said as the keys were tossed to him so he can free the Pig Tailed Doctor, who is on his side of the cell. "If you haven't noticed, or remembered, I have those same question marks on the collar of my jacket."

"About the only style of that thing I like." The Seventh said as the keys were tossed to him to free those on his side once the Pig Tailed Doctor was free. Akane then looked at him directly.

"For the record," she said with a stern look, "I don't believe you, but my sister does and I trust her with my life."

"That's all I need." The Pig Tailed Doctor said with a smile just as soon as the last prisoner was free, which was Jack.

"Weapon's room?" Jack asked once he was free.

"Another building, Ryoga, Ukyo, and Rani didn't think it was smart to have a weapons room near the jail cell." Akane said before turning to the Seventh Doctor. "How did you know it'd work?"

"My dear, the saying 'Love is blind' is two-fold." The Seventh Doctor said with a smile. "While everybody more commonly uses the 'It doesn't matter what the other looks like' part of the motto---"

"It also means they can't find the faults! Brilliant Professor." Ace said with a smile.

"I knew there was a reason I dropped you off at Eureka." The Seventh Doctor said with a smile.

"Can you two spoil the future later? We need to fix reality!" The Sixth Doctor snapped.

"I agree; we need to get to wherever this device is and shut it off or preferably destroy it." Peri added.

"I know where it is, it's in the central room, a room even I'm not allowed to go into." Akane said.

"I know that one from the false memories." Nabiki said with a smile. "We can lead you there once we get what the other's needed."

"Getting in was easy," Jack said as he was stretching his arms. "Getting to the central room might be the tricky part." He then had a confident smile and The Pig Tailed Doctor matched it.

"Has that ever stopped us?"

"No way!" Ace and Jenny said with a smile that matched everybody else's.

******************************************************************************

Moments later, they got to the weapons building and they were ready to fight with what they had, namely their hands, the minute they got to the main door.

"Alright, we'll have to be prepared for anyth---" The Pig Tailed Doctor was interrupted by the unexpected sound of the door opening, and behind it was Xian Pu, Msu Tu, and the other True Amazons that were captured

"Where did you guys come from?" Akane asked, surprised just as everybody else that the captured True Amazons broke into the weapons building when the last they knew of them, they were in a cell.

"For the time being, a friend broke us out." Msu Tu said as he tossed the umbrella to the Seventh Doctor.

"We'll tell you who in a bit, right now I think you'd rather undo this world!" Xian Pu said with some excitement, and a sense of triumph in her voice. "The other True Amazons outside are waiting for our signal."

"When will that be?" Peri asked.

"Just as soon as we get to the main building. We take the inside, they stop the army that's outside."

"Speaking of the army, why isn't anybody here?" Jenny asked, echoing everybody's thoughts.

"Our friend has them distracted at the moment."

"Or KOd, we forget which." Msu Tu added with a smile.

"I'm happy with the KO." Jack said as he got his weapons.

"So, quiet and stealthy or loud and noisy?" The Sixth Doctor asked, knowing the answer.

"What do you think?" The Pig Tailed Doctor replied with a smile, matching the others.

******************************************************************************

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*

The explosion of the main wall of the building alerted the guards that weren't knocked out by the debris as they saw those that were supposed to be prisoners, without their weapons no less, armed and out of their cells.

"Don't mind us, we're just here to save the world!" Jack said as he fired a shot at one of the guards, causing the Seventh Doctor to roll his eyes at the line.

"Captain, did you really have to deliver a one liner at a time like this?" The Seventh Doctor said, using his umbrella as a sword to deal with a persistent soldier.

"What? Like you haven't?" Jack retorted.

"He's got a point there Professor." Ace joined in. "I think it was good myself."

"Why, thank you." Jack said with his usual bravo.

"Stop it." Both the Seventh Doctor and Pig Tailed Doctor echoed.

"Does Peri know what to do?" Xian Pu asked the Sixth Doctor while in her own brawl.

"Just as long as Msu Tu can get her to the highest tower to launch the signal, she'll alert the other True Amazons!" The Sixth Doctor said while struggling with one of the stronger guards.

"How will we know?" Akane asked while fighting off her husband's goons.

"Me, that's how! I have faith in her!" The Sixth Doctor replied, feeling mad that people are doubting his companion.

"As do I!" The Seventh Doctor said with a smile.

"As I have faith in all my companions!" The Pig Tailed Doctor said, adding his own smile.

"Now that's a confidence booster if I ever heard one." Nabiki said as she KO'd a couple of guards with a spin kick.

"How did…?" The Pig Tailed Doctor asked astonished.

"New time line, remember? My brother-in-law and his 'sister' in this world taught me some of their stuff."

*WHAM*

"And thus we know your weaknesses, including not always watching your back." Master Ryoga said with a smirk as he was holding his umbrella.

"To think, we taught you better than that." Master Ukyo said in a mocking tone.

"I guess some students just can't learn." The Rani finished. The Pig Tailed Doctor ran to Nabiki's side, only to be answered…

*POW*

…with a swing from Master Ryoga's umbrella, causing him to fly crash through a wall.

"No, not this time! Never again!" Master Ryoga shouted, causing the Rani to smile.

"Ah, so the takeover was different this time… the essence of Ryoga has mixed with that of The Master, which means…" She said as Master Ukyo went straight for Akane.

"Oh no ya don't sugar!"

*KLANG*

The sound of a battle spatula meeting a mallet was heard by all, but they couldn't look as everybody was busy fighting. Rani sees the intense look in her eyes.

"Huh… it might be more subliminal with her than Ryoga, but no doubt about it, parts of the host mixed with the Master this time." The Rani said with a smile.

"Anytime would be nice Rani!" Master Ukyo said as she dodged another mallet swing.

"Oh, but it looks like---"

*CRASH*

Before she could finish, the True Amazons came crashing into the building courtesy of Msu Tu, with Perri behind him.

"Now what!?" The Masters asked, very angry that their paradise is becoming lost.

"Your reign ends now!" Msu Tu said as he and the others joined in the attack.

"No! I won't lose! Not again, NOT EVER AGAIN!" Master Ryoga shouted, causing the Rani to smile as her theory was proven true.

"So Ryoga is influencing the Master as much as the Master is influencing him." She then looked at Ukyo, who's fighting Akane in order to get to Nabiki. "Which means…"

"You're not gonna win this Akane!" Master Ukyo said, but with less of the authority of The Master and more of an angry and jealous fiancé with a swing of the battle spatula to back it up. It was to no avail as Akane managed to dodge it while she retaliated with a swing of her own mallet, which caused Master Ukyo to fly across the room.

"It turns out more went wrong with the plan than just two of him after all."

"And I take it you're viewing this experiment as a failure." The Rani heard a voice behind her and saw that it was indeed Cologne, who was covering her right arm up, but couldn't hide the red stain on the sleeve that was starting to get bigger.

"You do know just you losing your gem doesn't weaken the machine enough to do anything?"

"I didn't do it to weaken the machine, I didn't to salvage what was left of this ex matriarch's honor."

"Regardless why, you're right. Change the world, the world finds ways to make sure it gets changed back." The Rani then looks at the old woman's arm, namely the red spot that's getting bigger. "If you expect me to do the dramatic thing and cut off my hand too, you will be sadly disappointed."

"I didn't expect any of you to do what I did, you mainly due to your ego. I did my end for penitence for my actions." Cologne said while watching the fight. "Besides, I don't think it will matter if we even shut all our devices off."

"BAKSAI TENKIS!" They heard Master Ryoga yelled as the Pig Tailed Doctor dodged the breaking point from the usually level headed master, but the more angry he got the more his host's rage took over, as evident by the fact he tried the breaking point without thinking seeing as the breaking point wouldn't effect humans. However, it did affect the Earth and structures, as evident by the now big hole in the wall that leads into the room housing the Paradox Machine.

"Thank you Master!" The Pig Tailed Doctor said as he headed to the machine.

"NO! STOP H---"

Master Ryoga couldn't finish, or stop The Pig Tailed Doctor thanks to losing his footing due to the umbrella from the Seventh Doctor, who now had it pointed to the now fallen Master.

"You know what I can do with this."

"I know you won't kill Doctor, none of you." Master Ryoga said.

"The Doctors? No. Me however, I'm not afraid to." Jack said with a smile, knowing Master Ryoga won't be getting up.

"Doesn't matter, my other self---"

"Is as grounded as you are." The Sixth Doctor said as he stood with Peri and Akane, the former of the two girls holding the possessed chef's spatula.

"Like my other self said though Doctors, it doesn't matter. As long as at least the three of us still have our discs, none of you can destroy our machine."

"That's where you're wrong." Cologne said, causing surprised looks from everybody. "You are thinking it's only The Doctor that has to do this, but I know better. DOCTOR, RANMA, EARTH BOUND DOCTOR! ALL THREE OF YOU, STRIKE IT DOWN NOW!"

Hearing the old woman, The Pig Tailed Doctor took a deep breath, dug deep within him…

"MOKO TAKSUBA!"

And let loose with a ki blast big enough for THREE souls engulfed the machine.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The two Masters shouted as a white light engulfed them…

…and The Doctor, the companions, and the four that started all of this were in the warehouse where it all began in the positions they were before the light went off, save for Jack, The Sixth Doctor, the Seventh Doctor, Ace, Peri, and Jenny.

"Wha… what happ---Jenny? Ace? What are you guys doing here?" Akane said, then she saw Jack and the other Doctors. "Who are you guys!?"

"Akane, don't you remember?" Nabiki asked, amazed that everything is back to normal.

"She wouldn't, the time line was altered and therefore her mind was too." The Seventh Doctor said.

"It's as if she was in a dreamless sleep, to put it simply." The Sixth Doctor added.

"But then how are we still here?" Jack asked.

"I think it's just HOW we got here that answers that Jack." Peri interjected.

"Exactly Peri." The Sixth Doctor said with a smile.

"So because you guys were pulled into this through the time stream, and me, Jenny, and Jack used the teleporting device the effects didn't apply to us?"

"Something along those lines Ace." The Seventh Doctor said with a smile. "But what concerns me is if we're back to where you were before all of this, then…"

"THE MASTERS AND RANI!" Nabiki said, as they realized they're still around. They ran back into the warehouse… only to find an unconscious Cologne, still missing her arm, but the other ones responsible for this gone.

"They must've used the confusion to escape!" Jack said as he went on to check Cologne, who was still alive and starting to come to.

"But where could they go? The Doctor destroyed the Rani's TARDIS." Nabiki said.

"They always find away my dear." The Seventh Doctor said sadly. "Speaking of our future selves where is…"

"Right… here…" The Pig Tailed Doctor said in some pain. "I brought something from the other timeline with me though…" Everybody, including the just now conscious Cologne looked and saw the Pig Tailed Doctor's stomach bleeding. "A shard… hit me…"

"That means…" Peri said echoing the thoughts of almost everybody there.

"Means what?" Akane said, sounding alarmed.

"I'm about to… ugh… regenerating…" The Pig Tailed Doctor said, causing gasps from the Tendos because they know what's at stake.

"You… you can't! What about…!" Akane said but was cut off by the Sixth Doctor.

"A piece of the device must've hit you!"

"I pulled the shard out while you guys were… ugh… distracted, but if you need to go otherwise… oog… you'll see one big spoiler."

"I prefer a surprise to what I look like. Come Perri, we must leave!" The Sixth Doctor said as he went to the TARDIS.

"It was nice meeting you!" Perri said as she quickly followed the Sixth Doctor to the TARDIS. "Good luck!" She said to the pig tailed Doctor just as she entered. The next thing they saw was a version of the ship moving from the TARDIS then vanishing, but the TARDIS was still there.

"As much as I would love to see this, seeing myself is one of the few surprises in life I don't mind." The Seventh Doctor said much more calmly. "Before I do go Ace, you're one of the best companions I had and I don't say this enough, but I consider you like a da---"

"Professor, I know and as much as I want to catch up on your life, your future self is about to---"

"Right," The Seventh Doctor said as he tipped his hat to the companions there and made a quick dash to the TARDIS. "Remember this Doctor, no matter the form, no matter the personality, those don't make you a Doctor, it is what is inside of you that make you me." The Seventh Doctor then closed the door then an image of the TARDIS appeared and disappeared, yet the ship was still there just like with the previous Doctor.

"In the TARDIS, quickly!" The remaining Doctor said as he was trying to fight back the regeneration.

"But, what about---"

"No times for 'About' princess, our host is about to change!" Jack said as he took Akane into the TARDIS, joining everybody else inside. The Doctor pulled and pushed a few levers and buttons and the ship started moving, but it didn't matter to two companions in particular.

"If you're regenerating… what about…" Nabiki asked, wondering the fate of the man she's fallen for.

"I don't know…" The man said as he went over to Akane, trying to smile despite the pain. "Akane, if Ranma doesn't come back… know that he loved you with all his heart and soul, both halves did!" The Doctor said, adding some humor to ease the pain and it worked a little as Akane chuckled. "Jenny, if the Doctor… ugh… doesn't come back, he loved you like any father would."

"Th-thank you…" Jenny said, trying to fight the tears back. It wasn't easy, seeing the man in pain and hearing that her father might not return after the regeneration. The Pig Tailed Doctor then went to Nabiki.

"Nabiki…"

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare say what I think you're going to say!" Nabiki said, starting to cry. The Doctor then grabbed held her by the chin to calm her down.

"Nabiki, I have to. I don't know who I'll be when this is over… ugh… but before… anything happens… you need to know you were…"

"I know, I know… Brilliant, right?" Nabiki said, trying to sound like the ice queen to hide her sadness.

"No… you weren't." Nabiki looked bewildered at that, and a little hurt until she looked at his eyes. "You were amazing." The Doctor finished that with a kiss before pushing her away as he stumbled into the control panel and exploding in a bright white light. When the light faded, all that was there were a pile of cloths from the Pig-Tailed Doctor… but no Pig Tailed Doctor. However, there was Ranma looking the way he was the night he disappeared and there was The Tenth Doctor, looking as if he didn't regenerate at all. The two men looked at each other and tried to smile, but couldn't do to the fact of them being here was the end result of one thing.

"Ranma Satome, I presume?" The Doctor said.

"Doctor, nice seein' ya outside of the dream… wish it was under better conditions." Ranma said as he was helped up by Jack when Jenny helped up her dad. Akane just walked up to Ranma and did something not entirely unexpected and hugged her long missing fiancée.

"I missed you." Akane said to him. She would've had more excitement if the moment wasn't made bitter sweet, as evident by Nabiki looking at the pile of clothes with tears in her eyes.

******************************************************************************

Moments later, at the Tendo training hall, everybody was telling Soun, Kimiko, and Kasumi the whole story around dinner. Well mostly Jack, Jenny, Ace, The Doctor, and Ranma as they were the ones who remembered everything and Nabiki went straight to her room in .

"Wait… I was married to Ryoga!?" Akane said shocked that such an event happened.

"That's nothing, Nabiki and Master Ukyo were dating." Ranma said as he reached for the rice bowl.

"I would've thought being a part of me for a while would've taught you manners Ranma." The Doctor said as he started to scarf down the rice in front of him.

"Looks like I rubbed more on you Doc." Ranma said with a smile, causing everybody some much needed laughter. The Doctor then resumed eating normally and once he swallowed the rice he was on, he looked right at Ranma.

"What about Cologne?" Soun asked.

"Shortly after The Doctor and I separated, we took her to Xian Pu and Msu Tu where she confessed to working with the Master. We'll find out her fate after the tribe has decided themselves." Ranma said as he started to eat the rice from his bowl.

"Ranma, I'm going to need to stay at least a day so I can see if our merger did have lasting effects on ether of us." He said to the martial artist.

"No problem Doc." Ranma said with a smirk. "Provided Ace, Jenny, and Jack can catch up with ya too. Nabiki was right, ya gotta keep in contact with yer friends." The Doctor was about to reply when Ranma held up his chop sticks, stopping him. "Doc, I spent the last two years of my life apart of one being, sharin' yer mind. I know how ya work and frankly, ya need to spend more time with the people ya made friends with."

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen Japan." Jenny said with a smile.

"Tokyo's a great place, I know all its'---"

"Stop it." The Doctor said to Jack just before resuming eating.

"Can't a guy show a friend a good time?"

"I think that's what he's worried about." Ace said with a smile. Unfortunately, the smiles didn't last long as everybody was reminded of one thing thanks to the empty seat in the room.

"Will Nabiki be alright?" Kimiko asked concerned.

"I don't know…" The Doctor said sadly.

"She and our merged self shared something that I do with Akane Mrs. Tendo…" Ranma replied.

"Having a love like that, I can see how it would affect her in the way that it is." Jack solemnly said.

"Will she be ok Professor?" Ace asked.

"I don't know Ace. I don't know." Everybody just continued eating, with the girl currently crying in her room on their minds.

Unbeknownst to them, a few hours later when everybody is asleep, The Doctor in the Tendo house hold to monitor any and all after effects of the merger, the heart of the TARDIS was glowing.

******************************************************************************

Early in the morning, Nabiki, who cried herself to sleep, thought she heard something. She then smelled and assumed Kasumi cooked breakfast, but that was thrown out the window when she heard a loud "Oh my!" She then forced herself out of bed, not really having a desire to see outside the walls of her room save to see if her sister was okay.

_(Well I woke up today  
And the world was a restless place  
It could have been that way for me)_

'See if she's ok, then go back to your room Nabiki, it's about the only place you can go back to.' The former ice queen thought. 'After all, he's not here.' She then thought back to that Holiday, that Christmas where she first kissed him.

_(And I wandered around  
And I thought of your face  
That Christmas looking back at me)_

She then saw the spread on the table and that Kasumi and the rest of the family along with their guests were in the room just as astonished as she is, thus concluding Kasumi didn't make it, nor did her mom. But if none of them, then who…?

"What then? Nobody's gonna dig in or even thank me?" She heard a voice she shouldn't hear say as the body that came with it emerged from the kitchen. Sure enough, after making sure she wasn't dreaming, it was him. It was The Pig Tailed Doctor, smiling and putting fried eggs down on the table.

_(I wish today was just like every other day  
'Cause today has been the best day  
Everything I ever dreamed)_

She didn't care that he was just done cooking, that he was in an apron on top of his regular clothes, all she cared about was he was back and she rushed to him and hugged with the intent of never letting go.

_(And I started to walk  
Pretty soon I will run  
And I'll come running back to you)_

"Never leave me again!" Nabiki said as she started to cry, only out of happiness this time. "I don't care how you came back, but you never EVER leave me again!"

"To reply to the first, it was the heart of the TARDIS." The Pig Tailed Doctor said with a smile as he returned the hug.

"How?" Jenny asked, echoing everybody thoughts.

"It stored his energy!" The Tenth Doctor concluded. "When he split apart, he must've expelled the energy that kept me and Ranma merged and it was channeled into the TARDIS who then reassembled him. Oh, I have such a brilliant ship."

_('Cause I followed my star  
And that's what you are  
I've had a merry time with you)_

"I can still even shift genders." The Pig Tailed Doctor said as he demonstrated, turning into a girl to show before turning back. "As for the second one, you won't lose me anytime soon." He then gave her a kiss right on the lips.

_(I wish today was just like every other day  
'Cause today has been the best day  
Everything I ever dreamed)_

******************************************************************************

"So how is it that we remember everything and Akane can't?" Jack asked later in the day, when The Tenth Doctor was getting ready to leave.

"Your device Jack." The Time Lord said with a smile. "It once had the ability to teleport through time, there for it was immune to the effects of the Paradox Machine. How that happens, I have yet to figure out."

"What about me?" Nabiki asked as she emerged from the house, with the Pig Tailed Doctor's arm around her, followed by Ranma and Akane. "I get why you guys remember the altered timeline, but when I saw… um…"

"Why don't we call me John Smith from now on?" The Pig Tailed Doctor said.

"Not a common Japanese name." Ranma brought up.

"Ah, but I'm not a common anything." The now named John Smith smiled.

"John Smith… I like that." Nabiki said with her own smile. "Anyway, when I saw John it all came flooding back. Why did I remember everything?"

"Well," the Doctor said with a tone of happiness in his voice, "you see, those who have been in the void have some form of radiation, or void stuff, on them. In the case of those that are with me, it's usually not too much. But in your case, you had a little extra inside of you."

"What do you---"

"Oh my…!" Akane said, interrupting Nabiki and stealing Kasumi's line. "You mean she's---" The Doctor, Ranma, Jenny, Ace, Jack, and Smith just smiled.

"I'm… I'm…"

"You're no longer the last Time Lord." John told The Doctor. Nabiki held her stomach, and smiled at the thought of the life growing inside of her.

"So what no Professor?" Ace asked.

"Well, I drop you and Jenny off at Eureka, Jack back at Torchwood." The Doctor said as he sounded like something was bothering him. "After that, according to a scan I did a few minutes ago somebody is preventing the barrier in between dimensions from healing and I have to find out why."

"You sure you don't need any help dad?" Jenny asked.

"No, you guys are needed respectively where you live more than being with me. After all, you and Ace have that land mine to finish."

"And I have to watch the rift double time as long as the barriers are still damaged, considering the Masters used it to create their world." Jack interjected, to which The Doctor nodded. Ranma then went to shake the Time Lord's hand.

"Drop back at anytime Doc." Ranma said with a smile. "You can't exactly go through what we did and leave for good."

"I agree with the baka." Akane said as she hugged The Doctor. "You're a part of the family, so come back when you can."

"You got a brother here and a nephew coming." John Smith said with a smile.

"So don't you dare leave us behind." Nabiki added.

"I wouldn't dream of it." The Tenth Doctor said with a smile as everybody who had to go got in the TARDIS…

*FWOOSH*  
*FWOOSH*  
*FWOOSH*

…and then it vanished.

"You think he will come back?" Nabiki asked. "He's left so many of his friends behind..."

"Nabs, he and Ranma were inside of me when you and I went on our date." The Doctor's new brother said. "He heard you, I think he's learned not to disagree with the Ice Queen."

"So, who's up for some sparin'?" Ranma asked with a smile, as Akane and John Smith nodded in response, the former, along with Nabiki, glad to have their loves back in their lives.

******************************************************************************

NEXT TIME IN THE GUNDAM SEED/DOCTOR WHO CROSSOVER SECTIONS…

???: The Interdimensional Museum is now open!

The Doctor: These people shouldn't be here, this damages the time stream in various realities.

???: Lt. Commander Natarle Badgiruel, reporting Doctor.  
Doctor: Stop it, I don't like salutes.

Badgiruel: What happens when Azrael and I return home?  
Doctor: I'm sorry…

???: We don't interrupt each reality's history, we preserve it!

Badgiruel: You won't change my mind.

AND COMING SOON…

Iroh: It is a pleasure to see you again old friend.  
Doctor: Likewise you old fire breather, you!

The Doctor: It's the Cybermen… they're at Woodstock…

???: THE GREAT RACE OF OBAN IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!

???: EXTERMINATE!

The Doctor: Whoever did this altered the mind of my friend, and now they have to deal with the one force in the universe that no God, Demon, or Force can stop… me.

******************************************************************************

PHEW! I told you guys this would be a long one. Don't worry, I don't plan on leaving the Nerima part of Doctor Who completely, but it'll be a bit before I come back here. Standard Grandpa Drill, unless it's original nothing here is mine. Doctor Who and all characters TM the BBC, All Rights Reserved, "Song For Ten" from The Christmas Invasion episode by Neil Hannon. Ranma 1/2 and all related characters TM Rimiko Takahashi, all rights reserved. All names from other series (Like I'd ruin it for those who don't know) and events TM their respective owners, all rights reserved.


End file.
